Digimon Adventure 02: Harem Shadow
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: This is an idea I got after reading "Naruto: Harem Shadow" which was written by HazardGallantmon aka Gallantmon of the Hazard and so I asked him if I could make my own Digimon version, and he agreed, so long as I give him credit. And I do: I don't own the "Harem Shadow" idea; it was all HazardGallantmon's, nor do I own Digimon or any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

In a time before Agumon, Biyomon, Gatomon and the other chosen Digimon were created, there was a group of Digimon in what they lacked in strength, these Digimon made up for in intelligence.

These Digimon were experts in the more 'erotic' arts and they had a powerful weapon. They had created a virus that when the virus infected a female Digimon, their bodies became greatly altered and their minds became empty in which those Digimon used their data and minds to enslave those female Digimon into their obedient servants.

Their new slaves had a new 'organ' between their legs and within their chest areas which had been 'expanded' to unbelievable proportions that contained the virus mixed with their enslaver's data in which they could pass onto other female Digimon which transferred into the female Digimon turning them into the slaves of the Digimon that first enslaved them and so on.

However, the virus mutated to effect males through it only give them the 'organ' that allowed them to enslave other female Digimon, but soon enough, the power the group now had, lead them down a dark path, turning them into dark and corrupted versions of themselves that wished to take over the Digital World with the help of their legion of enslaved female Digimon, however the virus had a mind-altering effect on them too, in which most of the dark Digimon went down a path to their own demise and were permanently deleted and with no one to lead them, the female Digimon were soon defeated, the virus was purged from their bodies and the Digimon were reborn as Digi-Eggs at the Primary Village, with no memory of what they did while under the influence of the virus.

It seemed like the virus was going to go with all the dark Digimon, however a single Digimon within the group had seen the how the virus had corrupted all but him before they prepared to invade the Digital World and with the help of Gennai, removed all traces of the virus from the Digimon and purified the virus, before Gennai placed the virus within a sealed box and buried it underground.

And as a safety measure, Gennai gave the Digimon the ability to Digivolve and told him he was to become a chosen Digimon.

Gennai then placed the Digimon in a state of dormancy and sealed him underground; to guard the virus and protect the Digital World when his human partner would find him in the future and hoped the pair would use the Virus, not only to benefit their own lives, but also to bring peace to the Digital World.

After that, all Digimon, including the guardian of the virus, who remained underground, until he was to be awakened, slowly forgot about the events of the Dark Digimon and their virus, until now...


	2. Chapter 2: New Lives

Warning: This chapter will involve a lot of OOC (Out of character), mild to explicit suggestive themes, including hypnosis, brainwashing, mind-control, nudity, and Lemons.

-Age of characters-

Davis Motomiya: Age 16

Jun Motomiya: Age 18

Kari Kamiya: Age 16

It had been four years since Armageddemon and MaloMyotismon, had been defeated and deleted, and hopefully this time permanently.

However, even after the destruction of the two most evil Digimon ever created there were still Digimon that would cause problems in the Digital World, whether it was a group of Gazimon that teased and terrorized the new born Digimon at Primary Village, the occasional Digimon that would challenge the chosen Digimon to a fight to prove their strength, like Ninjamon did against Shurimon and sometimes there were renegade Digimon who would cause havoc and destruction to innocent villages or towns.

Even though the World was now full of new Digidestined and new chosen Digimon, the Digital World was a very big place and the Odaiba Digidestined were still needed to protect the it.

Still, even being stuck with hero duty, the Odaiba Digidestined and the Digimon had plenty of time to hang out with each other and have fun, seeing as how it was the middle of January, which meant that they had months before any of them would have to return to school or college.

However, there were times when the Digidestined and their Digimon partner would spend time to themselves, and this is where our story begins.

In a very familiar cave, located in the Digital World, we find the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, Davis Motomiya, watching as his Digimon partner, Veemon, was digging in a hole, the same hole where Davis had released him four years ago.

"So, Veemon. What exactly are you looking for?" Davis asked curiously.

"I'm not too sure, Davis. But from what I can smell it's getting closer and it's something big." Veemon replied, as he continued to dig.

"If this strange thing you can smell is so important, how come you didn't dig it up after we met?" Davis asked.

"Because I was unaware anything was buried beneath me and your scent, along with Kari's, Tai's, Agumon's and Gatomon's scents blocked off the scent of whatever it is I'm looking for. Also when Monochromon attacked us, our adventure to save the Digital World began and over time I completely forgot about it." Veemon replied; sounding a little embarrassed it took him so long to remember, taking a break from digging so he could reply.

"And it took you four years to remember?" Davis questioned in disbelief.

"Well, I admit I don't have the best memory. But, even after we defeated that fanged freak and that overgrown spider, we've still been pretty busy looking after the Digital World." Veemon stated, as he got back to digging for the mysterious scent that seemed to be calling to him, before he said happily. "But it sure was lucky that we came across this cave again after our adventure last night."

"You've got a point there, Veemon." Davis replied simply, as he remembered the events of last night, which lead Davis and Veemon to their current situation.

Last night, past seven o'clock while Davis and Veemon were playing video games, the pair were interrupted when Davis received a message on his D-Terminal from the Digidestined of Knowledge, Izzy Izumi, who had set up a security system on his laptop, several months after Armageddemon's end, to monitor the condition of the Digital World and alert his fellow Digidestined whenever trouble arose, had sent a message, telling that a Gotsumon who had recently Digivolved to his Ultimate form, Meteormon, had lost it and was now causing destruction in a forested area in the Digital World and was also attacking any innocent Digimon who got in his way.

Davis quickly responded to Izzy's message, telling him that he and Veemon were on it and if Meteormon proved to be too strong, Davis would message his friends for backup.

When Davis and Veemon entered the Digital World they made their way as quickly as they could through the forest, until they found Meteormon, smashing trunks off a tree with his fists.

Davis then called out and tried to see if he could calm Meteormon down and talk with him as to why he was acting the way he was, however instead of replying with words, Meteormon responded by using his newly acquired speed and punched Veemon in the stomach, which sent the blue lizard smashing into a tree.

Angered by seeing his Digimon partner harmed for no good reason and seeing that Meteormon wouldn't listen to reason, Davis pulled out his D-3 and after Veemon had recovered from the attack, Davis Armour Digivolved Veemon to Raidramon, Davis figured Raidramon would be a smarter choice to face against Meteormon than ExVeemon or Flamedramon, thinking Raidramon could match up with Meteormon's speed, however what Davis didn't count on was that Raidramon's electrical attacks had no effect on Meteormon's rock-like body and were simply nullified, as proven when Raidramon used 'Lightning Blade' and Meteormon just stood still, unfazed by the Digimon of Friendship's power.

It was then Meteormon showed his true speed, by moving at such a high momentum, that neither Davis nor Raidramon could see him, and before Raidramon could react, the Digimon of Friendship felt rock solid punch after punch from the seemingly invisible Digimon come at him from every angle and he was helpless to fight back.

Seeing this was a battle he couldn't win on his own, Davis quickly pulled out his D-Terminal, to call the others for help, while Meteormon continued to clobber Raidramon.

However, Davis wouldn't need backup, because what Agumon said the first time they met about 'Veemon being a fun-loving, adventure-seeking little Digimon that brings good luck' was seemingly true when Veemon's luck kicked in, as it started to rain, which not only caused Meteormon to slip on the wet ground and stop his assault, but the rain also amplified the power of Raidramon's lightning greatly and when Raidramon performed his 'Lightning Blade' attack on Meteormon again, only this time Meteormon was no longer immune to its shocking power and was fried like an egg.

After the devastating pain of Raidramon's 'Lightning Blade' was over, the rain stopped, Meteormon collapsed on his back and when Davis and Raidramon made their way over to the fallen Digimon to see if he was still conscious, Meteormon was, but looked like he had very little energy left.

It was then Raidramon was about to deliver the finishing blow, however before he was about to, Meteormon quickly held his right hand out and apologized for letting his new found power go to his head, but was willing to receive his fate.

Meteormon then tightly closed his eyes as he waited for Raidramon to finish him off, however after waiting for a moment and hearing no attacks being called out, nor did he feel any terrible pain from electrocution, Meteormon slowly opened his eyes to see Raidramon had De-Digivolved back to Veemon and Davis was holding his hand out, offering to help Meteormon up, which confused the Ultimate level Digimon and made him ask why they didn't electrify him until he was nothing but Data particles, in which Davis replied that when Meteormon apologized he could see that Meteormon's apology was genuine and he had changed, and it was in Davis' nature to see the good in people and Digimon and give those a second chance if they were willing to change, just as he did with Ken Ichijouji when he relinquished his position as the Digimon Emperor and became a Digidestined.

After Davis had explained, Meteormon smiled at the trust Davis had in him, grabbed Davis' hand, in which Davis helped him up and after that, Meteormon shook his hand and promised that he would use his new power and speed to look after the Digital World, instead of using it to cause mindless destruction, which made Davis and Veemon smile.

Seeing that the threat to the Digital World was now an ally, Davis and Veemon decided it was time to go home, and seeing as how his village was in the same direction to the television set that Davis and Veemon had came from to get into the Digital World, Meteormon decided to follow them.

As Davis, Veemon and their new friend made their way through the Digital World, the trio passed the cave where Davis had lifted the Digi-Egg of Courage and in turn released Veemon into the Digital World.

Veemon then stopped when a strange, yet familiar smell in the cave filled the little dragon's senses and caused him to alert Davis that there was some kind of scent emitting from beneath the ground of the cave, however they were unable to explore it, seeing as how it was getting late and Davis knew his parents would kill him if he was late for dinner.

And after Davis and Veemon returned home and had their dinner with Davis' parents and his sister, Jun, who after striking out with Joe's older brother, Jim Kido, decided to change the way she was seen and no longer acted like a fan girl and after getting her own Digimon and becoming a Digidestined, like her brother, the Odaiba Digidestined showed her the ropes and soon came to like her and now saw her as a friend.

Anyway, Davis told Veemon they would return to the Digital World the next day and check out whatever it was that was reacting to Veemon and stepping out of his flashback, we could see that Veemon had stopped digging when at long last he had found the source of the scent and called out to Davis.

"Davis, I found it!" Veemon exclaimed, which brought Davis out of his thoughts, before Veemon tossed Davis a small wooden box with three paper seals on the front, the right seal had the Crest of Courage drawn on it, while the seal on the right had the Crest of Friendship and the middle seal had the Crest of Miracles.

"Is this it?" Davis asked in a perplexed tone, as he examined the box, expecting something a little bigger and a lot more impressive than just a mere box.

"Yeah, and whatever's inside that box is the cause of the scent." Veemon replied, before he said. "And for some reason it smells very familiar to me. Like I've come into contact with it before."

"Alright, Veemon. We got what we came for. Let's head back home and open it there." Davis said, as he tucked the box under his right arm and made his way out of the cave.

"Alright!" Veemon said enthusiastically, as he followed his human partner, curious as to what mysterious items the box held within, and after the pair left the cave a familiar voice called out. "Hey, guys. I had a feeling I would find you here."

Davis and Veemon then turned to the source of the voice to see Meteormon walking over towards them.

"Hey, Meteormon. How did things go after we left you?" Veemon asked in a curious and friendly tone.

"Pretty good. After I returned to my village everyone was afraid I would go on another rampage, however I explained that thanks to your lightning I calmed down, and I think it fried all the crazy out of my system. Even though most of the villagers were still scared of me, my friends trusted me and it wasn't long before the whole village accepted me again." Meteormon replied happily, before he noticed Davis was holding a box under his right arm and asked curiously. "Hey, Davis. What's the deal with the box?"

"This box contains whatever it was that Veemon could smell underground last night. And we were about to head back to my home in the Real World and see what is inside." Davis explained.

"Do you think that could wait a couple of minutes?" Meteormon asked, before he told Davis and Veemon. "I've got something big I want to show you."

"Sure thing. I've already found what I was looking for and I'm in no rush to open it." Veemon replied happily, before he turned to his human partner and asked. "What about you, Davis?"

"Yeah, I've got no other plans and I'm in no hurry either." Davis replied, before he said. "Besides, I'm curious as to what Meteormon has to show us and I want to see if it's bigger than this box."

"Trust me. It's much bigger." Meteormon replied sincerely, before he told Davis and Veemon in a serious tone. "Though I must warn you. It's a fair walk from here. So you should pace yourself if you do decide to run."

"There's no need." Davis told Meteormon with a smile, as he took out his D-3 and called out. "Digi Armour Energize!"

"Veemon Digivolve to… Raidramon: The storm of Friendship!"

After Veemon had finished his transformation into Raidramon, Davis climbed onto Raidramon's back and told Meteormon. "Ok, Meteormon. We're ready."

"Alright then. Just follow me and try not to fall too far behind." Meteormon said, before he took off through the forest, while Raidramon followed, matching the Meteor Digimon's speed.

As the Digimon continued to journey through the forest, Davis and Raidramon started to think of what the big thing was that Meteormon wanted to show them.

-Back in the Real World, around 9am-

Standing outside the Motomiya's apartment, we find non other than the Digidestined of Light, Kari Kamiya, who was wearing a beautiful light pink coloured dress, which was held up by two thin straps, went halfway down her thighs and showed off a fair amount of her breasts, while standing next to her was her Digimon partner, Gatomon, who was wearing what she always wore, her usual yellow gloves, with orange stripes and her tail ring.

The reason why Kari was at Davis' place and dressed the way she was because she had finally worked up the courage to tell Davis how she truly felt about him and wanted to look as attractive to him as possible.

Yes, it was true, Kari had fallen in love with Davis several months ago, over the time she spent as Digidestined, working beside her friends, brother and Davis to protect the Real World and the Digital World from the forces of evil, she had seen just how wonderful a person Davis truly was, to her, Davis was brave, strong and was the kind of guy to never give up, even when things looked their darkest.

However, it wasn't as simple as that, for Kari had struggled with her feelings because she loved TK too and it was so difficult for her to choose between Davis and TK, mainly because they were both caring, kind and selfless people who had saved her life in the past, but when she looked deep in her heart, she knew it was Davis she wanted as her boyfriend, and as for TK, she still loved him, but not as much as she loved Davis and now saw TK as a very close friend or like a second brother.

Sure, at times Davis could be stubborn or act hastily without thinking first, but everyone had their flaws and over the years Davis had really matured, up to the point where he would try to reason with his enemies first, stopped getting into arguments with Yolei and most surprisingly called TK by his proper name.

Not only had Davis matured mentally, but also thanks to the hours he would spend playing soccer with Ken, Tai, Veemon, alone or anyone he could find who was willing, he was in terrific shape and his body was well developed, which Kari found very attractive.

As Kari was about to knock on the door, she hesitated, because she was unsure if Davis still had any romantic feelings for her, seeing as how he had stopped trying to impress her some months after they destroyed Armageddemon and was afraid she could ruin the friendship she had with Davis, however Kari was brought out of her negative thoughts when she felt Gatomon grab Kari's hand and when she looked down Gatomon had a reassuring smile on her face, telling Kari everything would be alright, in which Kari smiled back, before she let out a sigh, knocked on the door and waited for a response.

'Don't worry Kari. I'm here to support you and I know exactly how you feel, because I feel the same way about Veemon.' Gatomon thought to herself.

While Gatomon did come with Kari to support her, she had come to admit her feelings, as she too had fallen in love, with Veemon.

While Gatomon knew that Veemon wasn't the smartest Digimon in the Digital World, Gatomon looked past his faults and knew, that just like Davis, could see Veemon was brave, kind, selfless, strong and determined to make sure those he cared about were safe and it was those qualities that made Gatomon's heart skip a beat when she thought about him.

And after Kari would tell Davis her feelings and see if Davis would accept her as his mate, or girlfriend as Kari explained to Gatomon that that's what the human relationship term was, Gatomon planned to tell Veemon she loved him and wanted to become his mate.

It was then the door opened up fully, leaving Kari and Gatomon a little disappointed to see it wasn't Davis or Veemon who had opened the door, it was Jun and next to her was her Digimon partner, a silver fox Digimon, with four tails, with white tips, better known as Silvermon.

Digimon Analyzer (Jun's voice)

"For those of you who have been living under a rock, this is Silvermon, my Digimon partner, who is a Rookie level and a Vaccine type mystical fox Digimon, and just like Veemon, she's one of a kind."

"Hey, Kari. Hey, Gatomon." Jun said happily.

"Hey, Jun. Hey, Silvermon." Kari replied in her own happy tone, before she asked curiously. "Is Davis home?"

"Sorry, he and Veemon left ten minutes ago." Jun replied apologetically.

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Gatomon asked curiously.

"He said something about returning to the Digital World at the place where he became a Digidestined." Silvermon replied.

Immediately Kari and Gatomon thought of Davis' first time in the Digital World, where he had freed Veemon from his Digi-Egg and received Tai's goggles, seeing as how his old ones broke when Monochromon attacked them.

"We know where Davis and Veemon are!" Gatomon declared.

"Thanks for your help guys." Kari said, before she and Gatomon began to make their way to the stairway and were going to leave the apartment complex and make their way back to the Kamiya household, however, they stopped when they heard Jun call out. "Wait!"

Kari and Gatomon did as they were told and came back to see what Jun wanted, in which she told the pair. "If you want to save some time and to make it more likely you'll run into my brother and Veemon, it will be much quicker if you came inside and used Davis' computer. The Digiport Davis used should still be open."

"Along with the coordinates he set." Silvermon added.

"Thanks Jun. Thanks Silvermon." Kari said happily, before she and Gatomon made their way inside the Motomiya household and into Davis' bedroom, in which they went over to Davis' computer, which was in the corner of his room on a desk, and just like Jun said, the Digiport was still active.

Not wasting a moment Kari pulled out her D-3, aimed it at the screen, and then called out. "Digiport open!"

And in a flash of light, Kari and Gatomon were transported to the Digital World, unaware of what fate had planned for them.

-Meanwhile, with Davis and Raidramon-

Back with the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship and his Digimon partner, Raidramon who had De-Digivolved back to Veemon were being lead through the Digital World, however they had no clue where they were going, because Meteormon told them the 'big thing' he wanted to show them was a surprise and so Davis and Veemon had their eyes closed, while Meteormon carefully lead them through the forest.

"Aright, guys. You can open your eyes now." Meteormon said happily.

Davis and Veemon did as they were told and when they took in their surroundings they were surprised to see that standing before them were various Digimon they had encountered over their adventures, including several Airdramon, Bakemon, Drimogemon, Floramon, Gazimon, Gizamon, Gotsumon, Kuwagamon, Monochromon, Mushroomon, Snimon, Tyrannomon, Vegiemon and Woodmon, and the more familiar and unique Digimon, which featured Andromon, Deputymon, Digitamamon, Giromon, Ninjamon, Starmon, Tapirmon and the Mamemon brothers, however, seeing all these familiar Digimon wasn't as big of a surprise as the large Japanese feudal style house, that all the Digimon were standing in front of, in which Veemon questioned. "Hey, what's going on? You guys throwing a party or something?"

"Actually, it's a housewarming party." Digitamamon replied.

"Well, that explains the house." Davis stated simply, before he asked curiously. "But who does the house belong to?"

"No offense to you or Veemon, but you two aren't the sharpest tools in the shed." Meteormon said in a mixture of an apology and truth, before he asked the pair. "I came looking for you two specifically, told you I have something I want to show you and then take you here. Can't you take the hint?"

It was then the answer as to who was the owner of the house was hit Davis and Veemon like one of Gatomon's 'Lightning Paws', and caused Davis to ask in a surprised tone. "You mean that this house is for us?"

"You better believe it, partner. This here house took us Digimon over a year of hard work and teamwork to build." Starmon informed Davis and Veemon, before he looked up to the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship and told him happily. "But it was all worth it for the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World'."

Hearing this was a massive surprise to Davis and Veemon, because over the years they had spent as a team, working to ensure the safety and survival of the Digital World, they had overheard rumours and stories about someone known as the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World', however, Davis and Veemon weren't the types to purposely listen in on other's conversations, so they never learnt who the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World', though the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship expected this 'Hero' to be some honourable Mega level Digimon, but neither of them expected the identity of the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World' was Davis.

"Wait a second! You mean I'm the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World'?" Davis asked in an astonished tone.

"Affirmative." Andromon replied in a robotic tone, before he turned his attention to Veemon and told him in a more friendly voice. "But don't think we've forgotten about you, Veemon. We know without your strength alongside Davis, the Digital World wouldn't be as it is now."

"You two are honourable warriors, who not only freed many of us from the control of the Digimon Emperor. But also destroyed MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon." Ninjamon informed Davis and Veemon.

"We can't take all the credit." Veemon told Ninjamon.

"Veemon is right. We couldn't have saved the Digital World without the help of our friends." Davis added.

"We know that." One of the Mushroomon replied, before he stated. "But we also know it was you who destroyed that abomination known as Kimeramon."

"It was you who helped your friends escape from Malomyotismon's illusions, before you took down that vile blood sucker once and for all." A Snimon pointed out.

"And we know it was you that split Armageddemon's head open and sealed all the Kuramon, that were living inside him, within your Omni Sword." One of the Vegiemon informed.

"How do you guys know all this?" Davis questioned in a surprised tone.

"Word around the Digital World can go around pretty quickly." MetalMamemon replied, before he said happily. "Especially when it's about you guys."

"In fact when I first heard about you guys, you instantly became my heroes. That's why I wanted to Digivolve. So I could get stronger and protect my friends, just like you guys. And after you snapped me out of my power frenzy, I told my friends that a human and his Veemon partner saved me from myself, in which they told me he was the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World', if I had known that at the time, I would've asked for an autograph, but then I learnt about all the Digimon coming together to build you guys this house. However, when I arrived to lend a hand, I learnt that they were almost done, so I offered to bring you here." Meteormon cheerfully told his heroes, before he remembered something very important and used his extreme speed and vanished, which confused Davis and Veemon; however, they would have to worry about Meteormon later.

"So, after all the good you have done for us, let alone the entire Digital World. Many of us came together some time ago and decided to do something nice for you." Tapirmon said, before he told Davis and Veemon. "I suggested a years worth of free meals at Digitamamon's restaurant, but everyone else wanted something a little more permanent."

"And knowing your appetites. The pair of you would most likely put me out of business in less then a week." Digitamamon added in a joking tone, which embarrassed Davis and Veemon a little, before Digitamamon told the pair happily. "But after a long discussion, we decided on building you this home. We hope you like it."

"I can see you guys put a lot of time and effort into making this for us, but the thing is. I've already got a home in the Real World." Davis replied.

"Oh, c'mon, buddy. We put a lot of hard work into making this for you." Giromon informed the Digidestined and his Digimon partner, before he said. "The least you could take it off our hands and do whatever you wish with it after we've left."

Not wanting to seem rude or disrespectful towards the obvious hard work all the Digimon had put into the house, Davis said happily. "Alright, I'll take it. It could be like a second home for Veemon and myself."

"Yeah. We could come here whenever we need some time to ourselves, or whenever we're feeling up to it, we could throw a party for all our friends." Veemon added in a cheerful tone.

"That's the spirit." Giromon replied, with a big smile on his face, as all the Digimon began to leave, however the Mamemon brothers and Giromon stayed, and Giromon said in an embarrassed tone, as he scratched the right side of his head with his chainsaw, which was fortunately turned off. "Oh, and if you happen to run into the Digidestined of Courage or Hope anytime in the future, could you tell them we're sorry for all the trouble we caused while we were in the Real World?"

"Yeah, we only wanted to have some fun, but we now know we took things too far and did bad." BigMamemon said sadly.

"No problem." Davis replied, before he told Giromon and the Mamemon brothers in a sincere tone. "And I'm sure they'll accept your apologies."

Hearing this caused Giromon and the Mamemon brothers to smile, and then Mamemon said cheerfully, before he, Giromon and his brothers left. "Thanks."

After all the Digimon had left Davis and Veemon turned around to their new home, but before they could even make it to the door, Meteormon appeared out of nowhere, with his hands behind his back, in front of them, which gave Davis and Veemon a nasty shock and caused them to fall on their butts.

"Sorry about that." Meteormon said apologetically, before he added. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Meteormon? What are you still doing here?" Davis questioned, as he and Veemon got back up.

"And why did you run off before?" Veemon asked in a curious tone.

"The reason I'm still here is because I was not only given the job of bringing you guys here, but to also to welcome you to your new home properly, you know, give you a tour. And as for the reason I left is because I have one last thing I wanted to give to you." Meteormon replied, before he took his hands from behind his back, which amazed Davis and Veemon as to what the meteor Digimon was holding.

"Davis is that...?" Veemon asked in a surprised and stunned tone, which was as far as the dragon Digimon could get in his sentence when Davis interrupted him.

"Sure is. The Digi-Egg of Miracles!" Davis replied, with the same amount of surprise as Veemon, before he questioned Meteormon. "Where in the Digital World did you find it?"

"I found it last night when me and a couple of my friends saw a bright light in the sky that fell nearby our village. When we went to examine what the mysterious light was, we found this strange glowing rock lodged in the ground." Meteormon told Davis and Veemon, referring to the Digi-Egg of Miracles, before he continued his story. "It was then I pulled it out of the ground and when I did, I was engulfed in a bright light, which gave me the power to Digivolve to my Ultimate level, however, the power I was gifted with was too great for me to control and it made me go nuts, until you guys helped me regain control over my actions and spared my life."

It was then Meteormon handed Davis the Digi-Egg of Miracles and told him. "And from what I heard, only Veemon can handle this kind of power. So, I think it would be best if you held onto it."

Davis nodded his head in agreement, before he uploaded the data of the Digi-Egg of Miracles into his D-Terminal, beside the Digi-Egg of Courage and the Digi-Egg of Friendship.

Veemon then asked in an excited tone. "Now that we have the Digi-Egg of Miracles, does this mean I can Digivolve to Magnamon anytime I want?"

"It sure does, buddy." Davis replied happily, before he told Veemon in a serious tone. "But remember. You use more energy than ExVeemon, Flamedramon or Raidramon when you become Magnamon, so we should only use that form in a last minute situation."

Understanding the seriousness in Davis' voice, Veemon nodded his head, and replied to his human partner, with a cheerful, yet serious tone. "Got ya."

"Well, now that we've gotten all that sorted out. Let's check out your new home." Meteormon said in a happy tone, before he opened the front door and made his way inside, shortly followed by Davis and Veemon.

-In another section of the Digital World-

We find that Gatomon and Kari, now dressed in her Digital World clothing, consisting of her usual Pink gloves, that go past her elbows, pink and white shirt, old gold coloured shorts and pink sneakers, had finally made their way to the cave where Davis had removed the Digi-Egg of Courage, however, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship nor his Digimon were nowhere to be seen.

Not only that, but the hole that Veemon was released from seemed wider and deeper then they remembered, and judging from the piles of dirt nearby, it was obvious someone had been digging, but for what, Kari and Gatomon wondered, and would soon find out.

As Kari and Gatomon made their way out of the cave, Kari was planning to locate their leader with her D-3, while wondering where Davis and Veemon could've gone and why, but they were interrupted when a buzzing sound could be heard, in which Kari and Gatomon looked towards the sky to see a Kuwagamon flying by.

Taking her chances, Kari called out to the bug Digimon. "Excuse me."

The Kuwagamon then turned his head to the direction of the voice to see Kari and Gatomon waving at him, in which he landed in front of the Digidestined and Digimon Light and asked in a curious and polite tone. "Can I help you?"

Kari nodded her head, before she asked. "I was wondering. Have you seen a human who is around the same age as me, wears goggles and has a Veemon with him?"

Hearing the description made Kuwagamon think for a moment before he realized whom Kari was talking about and replied. "Do you mean the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World'?"

Just like Davis and Veemon, Kari and Gatomon had too heard about the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World', and were just as surprised to learn the identity was the leader of the younger Digidestined, in which Gatomon asked in a surprised tone. "Davis is this 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World' we've been hearing about?"

"Sure looks that way, Gatomon." Kari replied, before she asked Kuwagamon. "Davis is our friend and there was something really important I wanted to tell him, so could you tell us where we can find him?"

"I can do better then that." Kuwagamon replied, before he lowered his body and told Kari and Gatomon in a cheerful tone. "Hop on my back and I'll take you to him."

"Thank you." Kari said happily, as she and Gatomon climbed onto the insect Digimon's back.

"No problem. Anyone who is friends with the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World' and fights by his side is all right in my book, even though I can't read." Kuwagamon replied, as the bug Digimon took off and took the Digidestined and Digimon of Light to Davis' new home, explaining how many Digimon came together to do something nice for the Digidestined and Digimon who had done so much and asked for nothing in return along the way.

-Meanwhile, within the household of the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World'-

Davis and Veemon had just finished exploring their new home, with Meteormon acting as their tour guide, and had to admit the Digimon who helped make the house did an excellent job.

The second Davis and Veemon stepped inside, they were amazed at the large room they were in, in which Meteormon told them it was a lounge room, complete with a large couch, table, which Davis paced his Goggles and the mysterious sealed box on, and a forty two inch flat screen TV, which also acted as a Digiport, that was much bigger than the TV Davis and Veemon had in their apartment, and was resting atop a television console, with two glass doors and wooden shelves that could store objects within it, such as movies Davis and Veemon liked watching and his videogame consoles.

Meteormon explained that most of the Digimon, such as Gazimon, Snimon, Tyrannomon and Vegiemon were assigned with duties such as cutting down trees, carrying and moving heavy objects and working on the outside of the house, there were Digimon who chipped in by working indoors, such as Andromon, who not only built the television set, along with a perfectly functioning automatic air conditioning and heating system, so no matter how bad the weather got outside, inside the temperature would always be set at a comfortable setting, but also, with the help of several Drimogemon, found an old electric cable underground, which Andromon wired into all the electrical appliances within the house, so there would be no chances of ever losing power.

A fair distance away from the lounge room was the kitchen, which had a large table, with five chairs on each side, and working fridge, which was stocked full of delicious meats and vegetables, which would last for months, courtesy of Tapirmon, and gas stove, which Digitamamon, who worked in a kitchen all day, had successfully installed, despite having no hands.

Down the hallway were six doors, which Meteormon told the Davis and Veemon that the first four were simple bedrooms, they could use when they decided to have company over and they needed somewhere to sleep, while the other two rooms were their own private bedrooms, complete with a king sized bed, that could fit up to eight people, which Meteormon said that while Ninjamon normally used his ninja sword as a defensive weapon and Giromon normally used his chainsaw for fun and destruction, they had each used their tools to carefully and expertly craft and construct the beds, along with all the other wooden furniture within the household, and beyond Davis and Veemon's private bedrooms, each had their private bathroom.

After Meteormon had successfully finished being Davis and Veemon's tour guide, he tossed Davis the key to the house, before he told the Digidestined of Courage, Friendship, and now Miracles, to keep up the good work and to continue to be an hero to the Digital World and the Digital World's inhabitants, before he decided to give the pair some privacy and left, leaving Davis and Veemon all alone.

"Hey, Davis. Can we open the box now?" Veemon asked curiously.

At first Davis was confused at what box Veemon was talking about, but then he remembered, Veemon was talking about the box he had dug up and the whole reason they had arrived in the Digital World in the first place, before Davis was revealed to be the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World' and were given their new house, Veemon's box had completely slipped his mind.

It was then Davis replied happily. "Sure thing, Veemon."

Davis and Veemon then each took a seat on the couch, in front of the mysterious box on the table, both eager and curious as to what secrets or treasures were locked inside.

However, as Davis reached forward and tried to peel the seal with the Crest of Courage drawn on it off the box, he received a small stinging sensation to his hand when it came in contact with the paper, causing Davis to flinch in pain and withdraw his hand.

"Davis, are you ok?" Veemon asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine now." Davis replied in a reassuring tone as he rubbed his hand, before he told Veemon. "But that piece of paper shocked me when I touched it."

"Maybe I should give it a go?" Veemon said, as he placed the box on his lap, as he could feel some strange connection to the box and was seriously intrigued as to what was inside.

"Alright. But be careful." Davis replied, not wanting his Digimon partner to get his hand injured, or worse.

Heeding Davis' warning, Veemon carefully went for the seal with the Crest of Courage drawn on it, and when he grabbed the seal, nothing bad happened to the dragon Digimon, which relieved his human partner, but still asked in a curious tone. "Hey Veemon. Any idea why the seal didn't hurt you?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'm the only one who can open it. Or maybe it only affects humans." Veemon replied, as he peeled the seal off the box, before he carefully pealed the seals of the Crest of Friendship and Miracles off slowly, just incase the box was wired with a trap or something.

After Veemon had finished removing all the seals, Veemon opened the box, and to their confusion, inside was glass container, filled with what looked like red, blue and gold coloured mist and a scroll.

"Is this it? A piece of old rolled up paper and the paper weight used to hold it down?" Davis questioned in a puzzled tone, as he took the glass container out of the box and shook it, causing the 'mist' to swirl around.

"I know it doesn't look like much, Davis. But remember, 'looks can be deceiving'." Veemon replied, before he pointed to the strange glass cube and told Davis. "And inside that 'paperweight' is the source of the scent."

"So, what should we do? Bust it open and see what's so special about this mist?" Davis asked, but before Veemon could reply, someone started knocking on the door.

Forgetting about the fate of the mist container, but still holding onto it in his right hand, Davis made his way over to the door, while Veemon remained on the couch.

"Who is it?" Davis asked, expecting it to be a Meteormon again, with another Digi-Egg he had found on his way back home or something, instead, he was surprised to hear the voice of the Digidestined of Light call out. "Davis, it's Kari and Gatomon. Can we come in?"

Not wanting to seem rude, Davis immediately opened the door and allowed Kari and Gatomon inside, before he asked in a curious tone. "What are you guys doing here?"

"And how did you know we were here?" Veemon added in his own curious tone.

"Jun told us you were at Veemon's cave. However, when we arrived, neither of you were anywhere to be seen." Kari replied.

"Kari was about to locate your D-3 signal with her own, but a friendly Kuwagamon gave us a lift to your new home, 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World'." Gatomon replied in a teasing tone, as she sat on the couch next to Veemon.

"So you guys know about my 'new title' too, huh?" Davis asked, before he told Kari and Gatomon. "But like I tried to explain to the Digimon. I couldn't have become their hero without the help of my friends."

"We know, Kuwagamon told us that too. But just like many Digimon see you as a hero. I too see you as a hero. A hero who has done so much for me and for everyone else, you're always there for us, encouraging us and even willing to put yourself in danger in order to make sure we're all right, like the time you and Veemon were willing to sacrifice your lives to Deltamon so we wouldn't be harmed. And it was thanks to your selfless desire we were all able to escape from Malomyotismon's illusions and defeat that horrible monster once and for all. I've come to see just how much you've changed and at the same time how you still are still the same old Davis Motomiya I care about so much." Kari explained, as she began blushing. "And the reason I came looking for you is to say I love you."

And then, without thinking, Kari wrapped her arms around Davis' neck and engaged him in a deep and passionate kiss, which caught Davis by surprise, Veemon too, and made him stumble back a bit and accidently drop the glass container, shattering as it made contact with the floor and released the 'mist' into the room, which mysteriously went into Davis, Veemon, Kari and Gatomon.

Davis, Veemon, Kari and Gatomon then start to cough out from the mist entering their bodies, and after they have recovered, Davis asked in a perplexed tone. "What was that?"

Just then Davis could feel something wrong with his body and looked down to see his clothes were starting to melt off his body and digitize as they landed on the floor, while the items in his pockets, such as his D-3 and D-Terminal fell on the floor, which caused him to yell out in a perplexed and stunned tone. "Whoa! What's going on? Was that stuff some kind of acid or something!?"

Just then, Kari's voice called out, nervously and perplexed. "Davis, what's going on?"

Hearing the distress in Kari's voice caused Davis to look up and blush, seeing that Kari's clothes were also quickly melting and Digitizing as well.

Kari was blushing greatly and trying to cover herself, but then a powerful warm sensation surged through her body in which her exposed breast nipples became hard and she started to moan loudly.

Davis asked in a concerned tone, not caring about himself anymore, or that his shoes and socks had digitized and were now gone, while his shirt and pants were mainly gone, and were slowly melting and digitizing by the second. "Kari, what's wrong?"

Kari moaned out, "I...I...Ah... Don't know... I feel so light... So h...Horny... Light-headed..."

Kari kept moaning, in which Davis couldn't take his eyes off Kari and watched as Kari's clothes completely melted and Digitized, leaving the Digidestined of light completely naked, revealing all of her breasts, hardened nipples and her vagina, which was covered in chestnut brown pubic hair.

And then Kari's breasts began to expand at a rapid rate, along with her buttocks and the rest of her body started to adjust to her 'expansions'.

Kari's eyes then became hazy and glazed over, her lips turned a deep, thick and lovely sparkling pink colour, while her breasts went to the size of a triple F-cup, her buttocks had become a gorgeous heart-shape, and her body had transformed to a sexy super-model hourglass shape.

Davis couldn't help but to become really aroused at the naked and sexy Kari standing before him, not noticing all his clothing had melted and digitized, revealing his well developed body, muscular, but not overly muscular body and exposing his fully erect nine-inch penis.

Davis asked, as he closed his eyes and blushed. "Kari I..."

But just then Davis started to feel light-headed and dizzy causing his eyes to droop and become glazed over, just like Kari's.

Kari then went over to Davis and kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips, and Davis, in his current hazy state of mind, couldn't help but to return the kiss, with the same amount of passion.

Davis then placed his hands on Kari's new buttocks and then started to gently rub it, in which Kari moved her hands all over Davis' well-developed chest and down to his hard member.

When she released from the kiss, Kari knelt down in front of Davis in which her head is in front of his fully erect manhood, causing her to blush at the sight and size of it, but she licked the tip of the head with her tongue, before saying in a loving and submissive tone, never heard from her before. "I hope this pleases you, my Master."

Kari then took Davis' manhood into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing Davis to moan out in pleasure and excitement as his thoughts became completely muddled with the pleasure surging through him and he is unable to contain himself.

He then placed his hands on both sides of Kari's head, and then pushed Kari's head forward, putting more of his member into Kari's mouth as he massaged Kari's hair and scalp, encouraging her to continue her blowjob.

Davis then groaned out, in a pleasured tone. "Oh, Kari. . . That's so good . . . Yes . . . You're doing great . . . I can . . . Barely contain myself. . . Ah . . . Oh, yes!"

However, soon enough, Davis moaned out. "Kari. . . I can't take anymore. . . I'm Cumming . . . Oh, Kari!"

And then with one load groan of ecstasy, Davis released his cum into Kari's mouth, which Kari swallowed without question, and after she took Davis' manhood out of her mouth, she saw that his member was still completely hard, causing her to think, lustfully. 'Master Davis' cock is still so hard...'

However, Kari's lustful thoughts were interrupted when Davis picked her up bridal style and carried her to his private bedroom, where he gently leaned them both down on his bed, until Kari was lying on her back.

Davis then gently rubbed the head of his cock on Kari's wet clit and she moaned, as her pussy got wetter and wetter.

Davis then told Kari, his voice filled with desire and need. "Kari, I... Can't take it anymore... I want you..."

Kari replied, submissively. "I'm all yours, Master... Take me..."

The two of them then kiss, in which Davis gently inserted his manhood into Kari's vagina and when he hit Kari's hymen, he gently thrust causing her hymen to break and a few tears to fall from her eyes, as her and Davis' virginity were forever gone.

After Davis gently kissed her tears away, Davis started to gently pull his manhood out of Kari's vagina, until only the head of his manhood was in her pussy and then started to gently thrust inside of her again.

Soon, Davis started to thrust his manhood in and out of Kari at a good and steady pace and Kari moaned out in pleasure, as Kari's clouded mind managed to think. 'Master's cock... So big... I can feel him... So deep... Ah... So good... I belong to Master Davis...'

While Davis thought, lustfully. 'Kari feels... So good... So tight... Never thought my first time would be... This good...'

The two of them then start to moan and groan with pleasure and excitement.

As Davis continued to pump his member into Kari's vagina, Davis licked the hard nipples of Kari's breasts, causing her to moan out loudly in pleasure and excitement.

Davis groaned out, as he continued to pound his member into her vagina. "Kari... You wanted to be mine... Ah...I want you, too... Ah... You are mine..."

Kari moaned out in reply, her mind completely foggy. "I'm completely yours... Ah... You are my Master... I am your slave..."

Davis then groaned out, erotically. "You feel great, Kari... You... Ah... Are my slave... You obey only me... Kari... You are completely mine..."

Kari moaned out in reply. "Yes, Master Davis... All that I am is yours... Ah... Your wish is my command... Ah... I live only to serve you..."

Davis and Kari continued to make love for another two and half hours and by this time, sweat covered their bodies and their minds were completely fogged with pleasure and excitement, in which Davis bent his head forward and the two of them engaged in a passionate kiss as Davis continued to pound into her.

However, they quickly started to move frantically as their climaxes drew ever so close.

Davis groaned out. "Ah, I... Can't hold it... Much longer... Ah... I'm going to cum soon...!"

Kari moaned out, erotically. "Me too, Master... Ah... Please come inside me...!"

After a few minutes, Kari felt her peak and with one huge erotic scream, Kari had her orgasm and released her cum all over Davis' dick. "Oh, Master... Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

That was enough to send Davis over the edge and with loud groan of ecstasy, he filled Kari's womb with his seed.

Then Davis collapsed on top of Kari, and for a few minutes, they laid there as their bodies demanded oxygen.

Finally Davis removed his cock from Kari's pussy, when he did a bit of their fluids came out, staining Davis' bed.

Davis then laid himself on the mattress, while Kari moved over and laid her body on top of his, and we now see that Davis and Kari's eyes have returned to normal, but Kari's eyes are now filled with love, devotion and even worship for Davis and only Davis.

Meanwhile, we find that Veemon and Gatomon had fallen victim to the 'erotic mist', as Veemon and Gatomon's eyes had glazed over as well and Gatomon's gloves had melted and Digitized ages ago and now her breasts, which were normally hidden beneath her fur, had grown to an F-cup size, exposing all of her new breasts and breast nipples, as well as exposing her vagina.

Veemon then laid Gatomon on the couch, before he climbed on top of her and began to kiss her neck, causing the feline Digimon to moan and purr out in pleasure.

As Veemon continued to kiss and lick her neck, Gatomon used her left paw to massage between Veemon's legs, causing the reptile Digimon to moan in pleasure and coax Veemon's member to emerge from its protective sheath.

Gatomon then grabbed Veemon by the hips and flipped them over, so Veemon was lying on the couch and Gatomon was on top of him, before the feline Digimon brought Veemon in for a passionate kiss.

As the kiss continued, Gatomon wrapped her tail around Veemon's member and began to gently squeeze and stroke it, causing Veemon to moan in pleasure in the feline Digimon's mouth.

After the pair broke from the kiss, Gatomon immediately began kissing down Veemon's chest, until reached his penis, which was around seven inches, and without hesitation, Gatomon kissed the tip, before she took all of Veemon's cock into her mouth and started to suck him off, causing the dragon Digimon to moan in pleasure.

Veemon moaned and groaned in pure pleasure. "Gatomon... Ah... That feels so good... Ah!"

Veemon then placed his hands on Gatomon's scalp and gently massaged her scalp, causing the feline Digimon to mentally smile through her foggy salacious mind, knowing that the blue lizard was enjoying the pleasure she was giving him.

For a few minutes, Gatomon continued to suck Veemon's hard member and as she did, the feline Digimon placed her right paw gently on Veemon's balls and began to gently massaging them, causing Veemon to moan and groan out, louder then before.

Veemon groaned out. "Gatomon... Ah... Ah... I'm so close... Ah... I'm going to come soon...!"

Hearing this caused Gatomon to increase her pace until she felt Veemon manhood quiver in her mouth, and with one loud groan, Veemon released his load into Gatomon's mouth, in which Gatomon didn't even gag and effortlessly swallowed Veemon's cum.

When Veemon was done, Gatomon began licking his manhood to clean him off and saw he was still completely hard.

Veemon, in his lustful state of mind, grabbed Gatomon and positioned her until she was on all fours, before he positioned himself behind her as he held onto her hips and Slowly, he pushed his hardened member into her vagina until he was all the way into her, taking their virginities in one motion, but luckily female Digimon were created without a hymen, so Gatomon felt nothing but pleasure the second Veemon entered her.

Veemon moaned in pleasure as felt pleasure flow through him while his member was inside the silky wetness of Gatomon's threshold, causing the blue reptile to moan out. "Gatomon... Ah... I wanted you... Ah... For... So long... You are mine... Ah... You are my mate and my slave..."

Gatomon replied, in pure erotic pleasure. "I am... Ah... All yours, Master Veemon... I am at your complete command... Ah... My mind and my skills for your use... And my... Ah.. Body for your pleasure..."

Veemon then began to thrust his member in and out of Gatomon, as he built up speed and a rhythm with each motion.

Gatomon moaned as her body rocked with wave after wave of excited sexual pleasure, as Veemon's member went deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust.

Soon enough, the whole world seemed to vanish and all they could see and think about each other, neither of them wanted the experience to end.

As Veemon continued to thrust inside of Gatomon, her moans eventually turned into loud screams of ecstasy, and after several more minutes of Veemon's member entering and leaving her, the feline Digimon felt herself build up for an orgasm.

Veemon was already feeling her threshold latch down on his member with every thrust he gave as he felt his body begging for relief, but soon neither dragon nor feline Digimon could last much longer.

"Oh, Gatomon... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum soon...!" Veemon called out.

"Me too, Vee... Ah... Veemon...I'm Cumming too..." Gatomon moaned out in reply, in which she tried to hold it, but it was no use.

Gatomon reached her climax, and as she released her cum all over Veemon's member, the feline Digimon cried out loudly. "Veemon, I love you!"

When Veemon felt Gatomon's cum flow all over his cock, it caused him to reach his peak, and he yelled out, in pure ecstasy, as he released all of his warm seed into Gatomon's womb. "I love you, too, Gatomon!"

As the afterglow of their mating wore off, Gatomon felt her arms give out and she collapsed on the couch, while Veemon managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of Gatomon and pulled his member out of Gatomon's threshold. After that, Veemon moved and lay beside Gatomon, who had her eyes closed as she snuggled up to him, rested her head on his chest and began purring amorously, in which Veemon closed his eyes too and after a few minutes of getting their energy back when they both heard Kari cry out in pleasure. "Oh, Master... Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Deciding he had rested enough, Veemon opened his eyes, showing that they were no longer hazy and were back to their original carmine colour, before he got off of the couch as new agendas filled his mind, in which he picked the scroll off the table, turned to Gatomon and told her in a commanding tone. "Follow me, Gatomon. I think it's time what's on this scroll."

Hearing Veemon's command, Gatomon got off of the couch and opened her eyes, revealing they were no longer their regular azure colour, but were red, just like Veemon's, before she replied in a seductive and obedient tone. "Whatever you say, Master Veemon."

With scroll in hand, Veemon and Gatomon made their way over to Davis' bedroom and slowly opened the door to see their human partners lying on the bed completely naked as Davis was lying on his back, while Kari was snuggled up to him.

"Oh, Master, I love you. You are so wonderful." Kari said in a submissive tone, as she traced her left index finger up and sown his chest in a gentle yet arousing fashion.

"Oh, go on, Kari." Davis replied, before he told her slyly. "No, I mean it. Go on."

Kari couldn't help but to giggle from Davis' joke, before she told him in a serious but loving tone. "I'm serious. You are such an amazing person. You're so brave, strong and not to mention you have a big..."

But before Kari could finish her loving statement, the Digidestined of Light was interrupted when Gatomon let out an 'Ahem', alerting both Digidestined to Veemon and Gatomon's presence, in which both the Digidestined and Digimon of Light were a little surprised to see the 'changes' in their partner's bodies, but could see that they were happy from it, while the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship and his Digimon partner were perfectly comfortable seeing each other naked and seeing their partner's girl naked.

"...Heart." Kari said, ending her statement, before she whispered into his ear in a seductive tone. "But that's not the only thing I love about you that's so big."

Even though Kari's seductive comment aroused him and made his manhood twitch, he was curious as to why Veemon had entered his bedroom and asked his Digimon partner. "So, what's up Veemon?"

"I was wondering if we could have a look at what's written on this." Veemon said, as he motioned to the scroll in his right hand.

"We will." Davis replied, as he got up, before he left the bedroom, and returned with his and Kari's D-3s in his hand.

"But there's something else we must do first." Davis said, as he handed Kari her D-3 and told the Digidestined of Light. "Kari. I want you to head back to your place. To tell Tai, Agumon and your parents that you want to live with me in the Digital World."

"As you wish, Master." Kari replied in a loving and submissive tone.

"And Gatomon, you should go with Kari." Veemon ordered, before he told Gatomon slyly. "Just in case Tai or the others need some 'convincing' that being with us is what's best for you."

"Yes, Master." Gatomon replied obediently, before she, Davis, Veemon and Kari made their way into the lounge room, in which Kari activated the Digiport set within Davis' TV, set the coordinates to her room and then called out as she held out her D-3 at the screen. "Digiport open!"

And in a flash of light, Kari and Gatomon were sent back to the Real World, where her parents, older brother and Agumon were going to see the 'new Kari'.

And it was after Kari and Gatomon were done, in which Davis readied the coordinates for his old apartment in the Real World, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship held out his D-3 and exclaimed. "Digiport open!"

With the mysterious mist released, the lives of the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship, as well as the lives the Digidestined and Digimon of Light's had been changed forever, as would the lives of their friends and even the Digital World would soon change.


	3. Chapter 3: Female Digidestined and Flora

-Age of Characters-

Tai Kamiya: Age 19

Mimi Tachikawa: Age 18

-Sometime later, back in the Real World-

Within the Kamiya apartment, Kari's computer activated and opened up a Digiport, in which Kari and Gatomon came out of.

While Kari's clothing had returned to the pink dress she had worn before the Digidestined of Light and her Digimon partner had entered the Digital World, her lips remained the same sparkling pink, while her breasts were still the larger size they had become after the exposure to the 'erotic mist'.

While Gatomon's eyes remained red, her breasts, nipples and vagina were still showing, however, neither of them cared what Tai or anyone else would think about their new appearances, as they knew that their respective Master liked the way they looked and that's all that mattered.

It was then Kari asked Gatomon, as a sly smile, unseen on Kari's face appeared, in response. "You ready Gatomon?"

In response, Gatomon smiled back slyly before the feline Digimon nodded her head and prepared herself to begin her part of her Master's instructions.

"Hey, mum, dad, Tai, Agumon." Kari called out, before the Digidestined of Light said. "Could you all meet me in the lounge room? There's something important I need to discuss with you."

-Within another section of Odaiba-

Meanwhile, within the Motomiya residence, Davis and Veemon had returned back from the Digital World to his bedroom, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was no longer naked, as he was in his Real World clothing, with consisted of a replicate of the outfit he wore during his adventures in the Digital World. Davis then left his room and entered the lounge room where he could see Jun watching TV, as Silvermon sat on her lap.

"Hey, Jun." Davis called out, which got his sister's attention.

"Oh, hey, Squirt." Jun replied, knowing that name annoyed her brother more than anything, before she asked Davis curiously. "Did Veemon find what he was looking for? And did Kari find you?"

"First off, will you ever stop calling me that?" Davis questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Maybe. When it stops being funny." Jun replied, which was her way of saying no.

"As for Veemon's discovery, it was a total fluke. All he found in his hole was dirt, dirt and after that more dirt." Davis lied, as he didn't want Jun or Silvermon to know the truth as to what lurked beneath Veemon's hole, at least not yet, before he continued to talk. "And yeah, I met up with Kari. She wanted to if we could spend some time together."

"You mean like a date?" Jun asked curiously, as she knew Kari didn't get dressed up for nothing and noticed that she would occasionally act funny around her brother and blush whenever they would go swimming together or it was hot and Davis would take his shirt off.

"I dunno. Maybe." Davis replied, as he lied again, before he asked. "Hey, sis, are our folks home?"

"No. They're still out." Jun replied, before she asked in a curious tone. "Why?"

"Because there's something big I need to tell them." Davis replied, which intrigued Jun and Silvermon as to what the news was.

-Back at the Kamiya residence-

Kari and Gatomon smiled at the sight before them, as her parents, Tai and Agumon were standing before them, all had glazed over eyes, as the four of them had fallen into the Digidestined of Light's trap and were under the power of Gatomon's Cat's Eye Hypnotism attack, leaving their minds completely vulnerable to Kari to change and manipulate, in which Kari began to place her post hypnotic suggestions into her family, so they would be more 'accepting' of her new appearance and lifestyle.

"Mum, dad, I know that as my parents you only want what's best for me, which is why you think it's best Gatomon and I move in with Davis and Veemon, as he is my lover and I belong to him, while Gatomon is Veemon's mate and belongs to him, which makes you happy for us. And from now on I'm no longer a Kamiya, I'm Kari Motomiya." Kari said, before she turned her attention to Tai and told him, as she began to place post hypnotic suggestions into the original Digidestined of Courage. "And as for you Tai, you feel the same way that our parent and Agumon do and now realize that I am a big girl and I'm glad that you care about me so much, but you've got to stop being so over protective of me. I know you still blame yourself for getting me sick when we were just kids, but I forgive you, our parents forgive you, and now, it's time you forgave yourself. Do you understand?"

"I understand..." Tai replied in a monotone voice.

"Lastly, all four of you will see no change in Gatomon's appearance or my appearance and whatever clothing we wear, no matter what it looks like, you will have no problem with, because if Davis and Veemon like what we wear you do too."

"Nod if you understand." Gatomon said, in which Kari's parents, Tai and Agumon nodded, before the feline Digimon told her hypnotized victims. "Good. Now, when I clap my paws, you will all wake up from my Cat's eye Hypnotism, with no memory of me ever using it on you, but the instructions and commands Kari told you will remain in your mind."

Gatomon then clapped her paws, in which the sound of the clap awoke Tai, Agumon and Mr. and Miss. Kamiya from their trance to see Kari and Gatomon, who still had red eyes and was still naked before them, but none of them commented about it, as her hypnosis had done its job perfectly, but to be sure Kari asked Tai in a curious tone. "Tai, do I or Gatomon look any different then we did this morning?"

"No. How come?" Tai asked back. "No reason." Kari replied, before the Digidestined of Light asked her brother. "Hey, Tai. Can you and Agumon help me move my stuff into Davis' new place?"

"No problem." Tai replied happily, as Gatomon's hypnosis had altered Tai's thought process just as she anticipated, before the Digidestined of Courage, who was unaware that he had been brainwashed, asked his Digimon partner. "Right Agumon?"

"Right!" Agumon replied enthusiastically.

"Thanks, Tai. Thanks, Agumon." Kari said, as she and Gatomon smiled, before she and Gatomon made their way to the Digidestined of Light's room, in which their smiled turned slyly, as they both knew that Tai would no longer pose a problem between the time they could spend with their Masters.

-Around the same time, back at the Motomiya household-

Davis had just finished telling Jun and Silvermon that he and Veemon learnt that he wasn't only the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, but was also the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World', and as a way of saying thanks for protecting the Digital World from some of the most evil and dangerous Digimon ever created was given an entire home for him and Veemon, which he decided to move into, leaving out the part where he had sex with Kari while Veemon had mated with Gatomon.

Hearing that Davis and Veemon were so respected by Digimon surprised Jun as much as it did Davis when he first learnt that he was so famous, but after witnessing her brother and Veemon in action, she realized that it was now obvious that her brother was 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World', as he and Veemon were both brave, strong, would never give up on their friends or themselves and would always triumph over whatever evil force tried its best to destroy them.

It was then Silvermon got off Jun's lap, walked up to Davis and Veemon, and then said, as she bowed her head. "It is an honour to be in your presence, Legendary Hero."

Seeing Silvermon bow before them surprised Davis and Veemon for a moment, before Davis told the silver fox Digimon. "Whoa, Silvermon. You don't need to bow before us or anything."

"Davis is right. We're still Davis and Veemon of the Digidestined, only now we have a new title." Veemon added, before he added. "Only now there are countless Digimon in the Digital World who see us as heroes and role models and a brand new place to live."

"Yeah, we came back to home to say 'goodbye' as Veemon and I have decided to get our belongings and move out." Davis said, as he knew his parents were very supportive of his decisions and would be proud of his accomplishments, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship asked Jun. "So when our parents get home could you tell them the news?"

"Uh...Yeah. Sure thing." Jun said, as she was speechless that Davis was leaving, in which she managed to finally call out, as the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship headed to his room to get their stuff. "Davis."

Hearing Jun's voice caused him to turn around and ask what she wanted, but he received his answer when she wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace and hugged her brother, before she told him in a heartfelt tone. "I'm proud of you, bro. And I love you"

"Thanks, sis. I love you too" Davis replied, as he hugged his sister back.

Afterwards, Davis and Veemon gathered their belongings and made their way back to their new home in the Digital World.

-Back in Davis' new home in the Digital World, some time later-

Within Davis' bedroom, Davis and Veemon decided that they had waited long enough to see what was written on the scroll, and so, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship began to read through the scroll, as he and Veemon laid on the bed, both of whom were completely naked, while Kari lay by Davis' side and was kissing his neck, while Gatomon was lying next to Veemon and was nuzzling her cheek against his as she purred amorously.

"So, it says that this scroll was a Digimon that was part of a group of Digimon wrote this scroll and said that they used a virus to turn female Digimon into big-breasted slaves by placing the virus along with their Data into the female Digimon. When they are infected by the virus, their new 'knockers' contained new 'glands' that allow them to transfer this virus through their breast milk which is unlimited, through a kiss with these new 'virus glands' connected to their saliva, or by cumming in a female Digimon's mouth. When the new female Digimon was infected, they became a slave to the Digimon that 'infected' the first female Digimon." Davis said, as he read through the scroll, before he stated in joking tone, as her referred to Kari's changes "I guess this virus affects humans too."

"Without question you deserve this, Master." Kari said in a submissive tone, before the Digidestined of Light told her Master. "After everything you and Veemon have done you deserve everything your heart desires."

"So, does that mean you're completely my slave?" Davis asked curiously, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship received his answer when Kari kissed him deeply on the lips, before she told him warmly. "I'm all yours, Master Davis. All that I am belongs to you."

"And I will always be yours, my Master. My body for your pleasure and my skills for however you see fit." Gatomon said in a loving tone to Veemon, as she gently rubbed his chest with her paw.

"I could really get used to this." Veemon said, as a big grin appeared on his face.

"You know it, pal." Davis replied, before he continued to read through the scroll and said. "But listen up. There's more."

"The Digimon who wrote this admits that while he wasn't the smartest Digimon in his group, he was however the strongest, and not just physically, but mentally too, in which the original purpose of the virus was to enslave female Digimon, so their species could continue to live on, but the virus corrupted them and turned them into dark Digimon, who sought to take over all of the Digital World with their new dark forms and legion of enslaved female Digimon. But the virus eventually destroyed all the Digimon of the group, except one. However, he knew it wouldn't be long before he too would turn to a dark version of himself and would eventually end up deleted. So with the help of Gennai he managed to remove every last trace of the virus from within him and even purified it, so if it ever made contact with any other Digimon, it wouldn't corrupt or destroy them, before he sealed it within that box and buried it." Davis told Veemon, Kari and Gatomon.

"But why was this stuff buried beneath me and the Digi-Egg of Courage?" Veemon asked in a puzzled tone.

"Before I answer that, can I ask you something?" Davis asked back, in which Veemon nodded his head, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship asked his Digimon partner. "Veemon, how much do you remember about your past before I released you? And do you know why you were sealed underground?"

Veemon then took a moment to think before the blue dragon replied. "To be honest I don't remember much. All I know is I was chosen to become your Digimon partner to help you fight against the evil forces that threatened to destroy the Digital World and the Real World."

"That's right, but you were also the guardian of the virus. And when you were to be awoken you would use its power to stop all forms of trouble in the Digital World." Davis replied, which really confused the Rookie level Digimon.

"What are you talking about?" Veemon questioned.

"See for yourself." Davis replied, as he handed Veemon the scroll, in which the Digimon of Courage and Friendship's eyes widened, before he stated. "This is my handwriting! Which means I was the Digimon who Gennai removed the virus from?"

"Seems like it." Davis commented, before he told his best Digimon friend. "But read the rest, Veemon."

Veemon did as he was told, before the Digimon of Courage and Friendship summarized what he had just read. "It says that before Gennai sealed me under the Digi-Egg of Courage I wrote this message for my human partner when he would awaken me and we were to dig up the box containing the virus, so we could use it to stop all conflicts in the Digital World, but I also wrote this as a reminder to myself, as Gennai had warned me that spending so much time underground could give me brain damage and result in a form of amnesia."

It was then Veemon grasped the right side of his head, as memories of his past returned, as did a surging amount of pain.

"Master!" Gatomon called out concerned for Veemon, before she asked with the same amount of concern. "Are you alright?"

"Don't worry, Gatomon. I'm fine." Veemon replied reassuringly, before he told her. "I just remembered who I was when I became guardian of the virus and I now remember that while I never infected any female Digimon, I learnt that if I did, they would not only receive an increase in strength, speed and stamina, but would also be able to perform any technique or attacks I can use."

"Does that mean I perform attacks like 'Desperado Blaster' or 'Cable Catcher'?" Gatomon asked curiously.

"Yeah, but you can only use those attacks in your Ultimate form. But as Gatomon, you can perform any moves I use as ExVeemon." Veemon replied.

"Thank you for my 'gift', Master." Gatomon said lovingly.

"You're very welcome, Gatomon. But there's more. The group I was apart of was full of other Veemon like me. Making me the last Veemon left." Veemon replied, before he asked her slyly. "You know what that means, right?"

"Sure do." Gatomon replied with the same amount of slyness in her voice that Veemon had used.

"Hey, would either of you mind filling us in on what you're on about?" Davis asked, as neither he nor Kari had any idea on what Veemon and Gatomon were on about.

"Since Veemon is the last of his species that means he is entitled to claim more than one mate in order to assure his data continues to exist." Gatomon replied.

"You mean like an endangered species?" Davis asked.

"Kinda." Veemon replied, as he knew his human partner had the gist of what Veemon and Gatomon were on about, before Kari interrupted and told Davis lovingly. "Well, I think since Veemon can have more than one mate to be with. You too should have more than one mate, Master."

"Are you sure you want to 'share' me, Kari?" Davis asked in a sly tone.

"It's only fair." Kari replied in a heartfelt tone, as she only wanted to see her beloved happy.

"Very well, Kari. As my first love you shall be Mistress of my harem and any female who joins us will serve under us." Davis told Kari.

"And you shall be the alpha female and Mistress of my harem." Veemon told Gatomon.

"Thank you, Master." The Digidestined and Digimon said lovingly to their Masters, before Kari kissed Davis on the cheek, while Gatomon kissed Veemon on the cheek, as they were both happy as to the position of power they were given.

"You're welcome, Kari." Davis happily replied, before he told Kari commandingly. "And now I think it's time you and Gatomon used the virus to add other girls to our harems."

"And use whatever methods you need to achieve your orders." Veemon added.

"Whatever you say, Master." Kari said submissively, before the Digidestined of light told her Master. "I can already think of a girl perfect for you."

"Who is she?" Davis asked curiously, in which Kari replied in a sly tone. "You'll just have to wait and see."

-Sometime later, back in the Real World-

Within another section of Odaiba, were the Tachikawa family who had moved back to Japan after Diaboromon and his more powerful form, Armageddemon had been defeated, and currently we find Mimi sitting at her computer while Palmon was relaxing on Mimi's bed.

As the sunlight shone through the window and gave nutrients to the plant Digimon, the original Digidestined of Sincerity was working on a website Izzy had made for her, in which she used it to sell the clothing she had purchased while she lived in America, clothing that she had grown out of and anything that was no longer seen as fashionable.

While Mimi was successful in selling the clothes she no longer desired, the second she would receive her payments, the Digidestined and Digimon of Sincerity would head over to the mall and buy any jewelry or outfits she believed to be in season or looked cute on her, so it was difficult to tell whether she would make a profit or not.

But Mimi was interrupted when her cell phone went off, indicating she had just received a message, in which the Digidestined of Sincerity picked up her phone and read the message.

Dear Mimi.

Please come to the Digital World with Palmon as soon as you can, as there is something important that you both need to see and I guarantee it will change your lives for the better.

-Kari Kamiya.

After Mimi had read the message, the Digidestined of Sincerity was intrigued as to what Kari wanted to show her, in which she got Palmon before she aimed her Digivice at her computer and set the coordinate to where Kari had sent her message.

"Digiport open!" Mimi called out, before the Digidestined and Digimon of Sincerity were sent to the Digital World, unaware of what Kari and Gatomon truly had in store for them.

-Within the Digital World-

After Mimi and Palmon were transported successfully into the Digital World, they took in their surrounds to see that they were in a forested area of the Digital World, and from the looks of it they were the only ones there.

"Mimi, are you sure you sent us to the right place?" Palmon questioned, before the female plant Digimon commented. "Because it looks like we're the only ones here."

"I'm certain. This is where Kari sent her message." Mimi replied, though there was a part of her telling her that something bad was going to happen soon.

"Where is she?" Mimi thought out loud, in which she and Palmon heard Kari reply in a sly tone, that neither expected Kari would use. "Right here, Mimi."

Mimi and Palmon then turned towards the source of Kari's voice and both were shocked to see Kari and Gatomon, but not as they remembered them the last time they saw them, as their appearances and clothing were completely different.

Kari was wearing a pink microkini top that only covered her nipples, leaving the rest of her breasts exposed, while a pink coloured g-string covered the area in-between her legs.

Pink coloured high-heeled sandals with four-inch heels, exposing deep sparkling French pink toenails, had adorned her feet, while her fingernails had been coloured in the same pink.

And lastly, a pink collar had been placed around her neck, which had a golden medallion, with the crest of Courage on one side and the crest of Friendship on the other side.

While Gatomon was dressed in a light blue microkini top, that exposed a lot of her new breasts, and she too was wearing a g-string, just like Kari's, only it was light blue in colour.

Her gloves were no longer a green-yellow colour with orange stripes, but were now light blue with yellow stripes, while a light blue collar had been placed firmly around her neck, which had a golden medallion, that had a 'V' shaped mark on both sides.

"Kari? Gatomon? What happened to you guys!?" Mimi asked in a perplexed and shocked tone.

Hearing the question caused Kari to smirk, before she replied. "The best thing to ever happen to us and the both of you will know what we mean soon enough. Gatomon, if you would."

"Right, Kari. Lightning Paw!" Gatomon called out, as she lunged at Palmon and hit her in the face, knocking the plant Digimon to the ground.

"Palmon!" Mimi called out in a concerned tone, shocked Kari would order Gatomon to hit one of her friends, let alone, Gatomon willingly following the order.

As Palmon got back onto her feet the plant Digimon and her human partner were both baffled as to why Kari and Gatomon's intentions were to injure them.

At first they believed that the beings before them were actually Bakemon in disguise, but they couldn't be, as Bakemon, though capable of mimicking any human or Digimon form, couldn't replicate other Digimon attacks and were only able to perform their own signature attack, Zombie Claw.

It was then Mimi asked in a confused and concerned tone. "Kari, what's going on? What happened to your bodies and why are you dressed that way?"

"And what's wrong with your eyes, Gatomon?" Palmon asked Gatomon, as her eyes were red, like she was under the control of a Dark Ring, but it was impossible, as all traces of the Digimon Emperor's evil had been deleted, though the red looked very familiar to her.

"We can answer your questions if you come with us." Kari told the Digidestined and Digimon of Sincerity, however, they both refused.

"No way! I don't know what kind of control you and Gatomon are under, but we'll free you from it." Mimi said in a determined tone, as she pulled out her Digivice.

"Nothing is controlling us." Kari replied, before she said, as Gatomon readied herself for a fight. "But if you want to fight then bring it on."

Mimi then activated the power of her Digivice and in turn gave Palmon the energy to Digivolve to her Champion form, in which the plant Digimon exclaimed. "Palmon Digivolve to...Togemon!"

"Needle Spray!" Togemon then called out, as she spun around at a rapid speed, firing a barrage of needles from her body at Gatomon as she continued to spin, however, no matter how many needles Togemon fired, Gatomon gracefully dodged each needle, and from her movements it was almost as if she was toying with her.

"Just give up. There's no way you'll hit me." Gatomon taunted.

"Never! I know that I can win in this fight." Togemon replied, as she was determined to save her friend from whatever was wrong with her.

"How?" Gatomon asked curiously.

"You can only perform chose range attacks, while I can perform close range and long range attacks. So I've got the advantage in this fight." Togemon replied, before she told the feline Digimon. "And if you try to hit me, you'll only hurt yourself on my spikes."

"That's what you think." Gatomon replied slyly, as she raised her arms into the air, which confused Mimi and Togemon, but made Kari smile, as to what Gatomon was going to do.

"Vee-Laser!" Gatomon called out, as she slashed her arms downward in an X shaped pattern and fired an X shaped laser, which stuck Togemon and knocked her back several feet.

"How on earth did you do that? I though only ExVeemon could perform that attack!" Mimi asked Gatomon in a stunned and worried tone, as she worried as to what other tricks the Champion level feline had up her gloves.

"I could tell you." Gatomon replied, before the scantly dressed feline Digimon said slyly. "But only if you give up and come with us."

"We will never give up on our friends. Not until we get the old Kari and Gatomon back." Mimi snapped back, as Togemon got back up, in which the Digidestined of Sincerity used her Digivice to further increase her Digimon Partner's power.

"Togemon Digivolve to... Lillymon!" Lillymon announced, as she advanced to her Ultimate level, though Kari and Gatomon didn't seem impressed or fazed to see the Digimon of Sincerity's Digivolution.

"Don't worry, Mimi, we're still the same Kari and Gatomon, but we're just better then we were before." Kari replied, before the Digidestined of Light told the Digidestined of Sincerity in a sly tone, as she pulled out her D-3, which began to glow and fill Gatomon with its energy. "And incase you forgot. Two can play this game."

"Gatomon Digivolve to...Angewomon!" Angewomon announced as she changed from a Champion to an Ultimate Digimon, which left Mimi and Lillymon stunned, as just like Gatomon, her appearance and clothing had changed too.

Angewomon was wearing a blue microkini top that barely covered her larger breasts, as a blue g-string covered the area in-between her legs, leaving a lot of her body exposed.

Blue high-heeled sandals with four-inch heels, exposing deep sparkling blue toenails, had replaced her usual white coloured shoes, while her left glove had been removed and both hands now had deep sparkling blue nail polish on each finger.

Her helmet had been removed, in which Mimi and Lillymon could see that Angewomon's eyes remained that ever-familiar red colour.

And similar to her Champion form, was the same blue collar around her neck.

Knowing that asking about Angewomon's new 'outfit' would be a waste of time, as she knew that Angewomon would only tell her if she gave up, the Digimon of Sincerity decided to shoot first and ask questions later, in which the Ultimate level Digimon flew into the air, held her arms out, which made a gun muzzle from the petals on her wrists, before she called out. "Flower Cannon!"

Lillymon then fired a blast of energy directly at Angewomon, however it seemed she wasn't the least bit threatened by the oncoming attack, as she remained in her position and didn't even look like she was planning to escape, but a cunning smile appeared on her lips.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon suddenly called back, as she created a pink arrow of energy and fired it, breaking through Lillymon's Flower Cannon, as if were an attack of a mere Rookie and before Lillymon could react, she was struck in the chest by the pink energy arrow and fell to the ground.

"Lillymon!" Mimi called out in a concerned tone, as she remained in place, as much as the Digidestined of Sincerity wanted to go in and help Lillymon, she knew that Angewomon would just strike her down and wipe the floor with her, and if Angewomon didn't attack, something told her Kari would.

But it was then Mimi was happy to see Lillymon was about to get up, however, her happiness turned to shock and confusion, as Angewomon used her wings to pin down Lillymon's arms and legs, before the angel Digimon removed her microkini top, revealing her nipples to the two Digidestined and the restrained plant Digimon.

"What are you are doing, Angewomon?" Lilly asked, as a small blush formed across her face, in which Angewomon replied. "Giving you a wonderful gift, Lillymon. So don't fight it."

Angewomon then forced her right nipple into Lillymon's mouth and moaned out as she applied pressure to her breast, which resulted in the Ultimate level Digimon to release her breast milk into Lillymon's mouth, as she held onto the back of Lillymon's head with her left hand, to make sure her victim was unable to remove Angewomon's nipple out of her mouth, while her right hand was gently rubbing the Digimon of Sincerity's throat, to make sure she swallowed her milk.

When Angewomon was finished with her actions, she removed her nipple from Lillymon's mouth, in which she tried to cough up the milk, but the Digimon of Light had done her job, and with nothing block her ability to speak, Lillymon asked in a shocked and confused tone. "Angewomon, what in the...?"

However, Lillymon wasn't get to finish her sentence as a powerful sensation surged through her entire body, which caused her to moan out as the sensation got stronger by the second, especially in her chest and in-between her legs.

Lillymon's mind started to become cloudy as waves of pleasure hit her body and mind over and over again and while Lillymon tried to fight it, the sensation was overpowering her, which made the Ultimate level Digimon moan out. "What's... Ah... Happening to me...?"

As strange, yet overwhelming and pleasurable sensations filled Lillymon's body, her breasts began to expand rapidly along with her buttocks, her body too 'altered' to match her new 'expansions', in which Lillymon closed her eyes, as the Digimon of Sincerity's 'changes' continue.

After several minutes, Lillymon's 'changes' were complete, in which Lillymon collapsed in a heap, as her breasts were around the same size and shape as Angewomon's, while her 'rear end' gained a cute heart shape.

It was then Lillymon then De-Digivolved back to Palmon, however there were very noticeable changes in her body, including her breasts had expanded and her vagina was now exposed.

Seeing that she had successfully infected the Digimon of Sincerity with her Master's virus, there was one more thing she had to do, in which Angewomon De-Digivolved back to Gatomon, took off her right glove and pulled out a blur coloured collar, which she placed firmly around Palmon's neck.

"Wake up, Palmon. It is time to serve your new Master and Mistress and help Mimi see the wonderful life that awaits her." Gatomon said in a commanding tone, in which Palmon opened her eyes, revealing that they were still the same green they were before, but now had a red tint within them, showing that the plant Digimon had fallen under the power of the virus.

"Yes Mistress Gatomon." Palmon replied in an obedient and sly tone as she got back up, before she turned towards Mimi and called out. "Poison Ivy!"

Mimi was shocked when Palmon's vine-like fingers wrapped around her waist and legs, before Palmon retracted her vines, which made the Digidestined of Sincerity fall onto her back and left her at the mercy of Kari, Gatomon and her turned Digimon, however, the Digidestined of Sincerity was shocked further as Kari removed her g-string, showing Mimi that she had shaved her pussy and her fluids were beginning to leak out, before the Digidestined gently sat on Mimi's chest.

Mimi knew exactly what Kari wanted her to do and tried her hardest to resist, but the scent of Kari's fluids were intoxicating and slowly caused her mind to slip away and her eyes to glaze over, as it seemed that the helpless Digidestined's will had been broken, in which she began to lick Kari's pussy, which made the Digidestined of Light Kari moan out in approval as Mimi continued to eat her out.

Kari then placed her hands on the back of Mimi's head, spread her legs out, and forced Mimi's head closer to her pussy, which made Mimi lick and suck harder on Kari's pussy as well as sucking up Kari's fluids on her pussy lips.

Kari yelled out erotically. "Oh, yes... Mimi... That feels so good... Oh, keep going, Mimi... Ah, Yes...!"

After several minutes, Mimi then moved her mouth as close as she could to Kari's pussy and sucked as hard as he could, causing Kari to scream out, in ecstasy, when she had her orgasm and released her fluids into Mimi's mouth, which the Digidestined of Serenity swallowed without so much as a thought or question.

As Kari had successfully implanted the virus with Mimi, the Digidestined of Light got back up and put her g-string back on, as she watched as Mimi's body began to go through the same changes that Palmon had undergone, in which her breasts began to expand rapidly, until they were around the same size as Kari's and her lips were the same shimmering pink colour.

And it was several minutes that Mimi's 'changes' were complete, in which the Digidestined of Sincerity looked towards Kari, in which she smiled and then kneeled before her.

"Thank you for my new 'gift'." Mimi said happily, before she begged. "Can you forgive my earlier actions for trying to resist you, Mistress?"

"I forgive you, Mimi." Kari replied, as she placed her right hand on the top of Mimi's head and then began to gently stroke her hair, "Now follow me. It's time you met your new Master."

"I cannot wait." Mimi replied as she licked her lips, as Kari had not only transferred the virus to Mimi, but her memories of all the pleasure she had received from Davis and was looking forward to her time with him.

"And it's time you got to spend some time with Master Veemon." Gatomon said to Palmon.

"Lead the way, Mistress." Palmon replied in an obedient tone, as she too was looking forward to serving and mating with Veemon, her new Master.

-Back at Davis' residence, sometime later-

After Davis had moved out of his old apartment, learnt of Veemon's past and had another 'passionate time' with Kari, before she went off to add another slave to his harem, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship had decided to take a nap and had just awakened moments ago.

As Davis was about to get out of bed and put his clothes back on, Kari's voice called out enticingly. "I'm back with a little surprise for you, Master. And she can't wait to meet you."

"Well, let's not keep her waiting then." Davis replied slyly, before he commanded. "Bring her in."

"Yes Master." Kari replied in a submissive tone, before the Digidestined of Light opened the door, in which Davis was glad to see the Mistress of his harem, dressed in the 'uniform' he had selected for her, and was surprised as to who was with his first slave and was surprised and aroused as to what she was wearing.

Mimi had ditched the outfit she was wearing before and was now dressed in a white coloured microkini top and a matching white g-string, while a collar, just like Kari's, only white, had been placed around her neck, showing she now belonged to the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

"I hope I can please you, Master." "I'm glad to hear that, my beautiful flower." Davis replied, which not only caused Mimi to blush from the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's comment, but also feel more love, lust and desire for him, while Davis thought to himself, as he looked all over Mimi's sexy and seductive body. 'And I must admit, she is second only to Kari when it comes to physical beauty and `inner beauty' with her kind and gentle personality of hers. Mimi is almost as perfect as my Kari. Almost.'

After he was done looking Mimi over, Davis made a motion with his right index finger to come to him, Which she obeyed and got onto the bed, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship told Mimi in a serious tone. "Mimi, if you truly wish to become my slave, you must know how to please your Master and you must show complete love and loyalty to me, Mistress Kari and to any other women I desire as your new slave sisters. Is this the life that you desire?"

Mimi replied in a loving tone, with no hesitation. "Yes, my Master. I am yours. My body your pleasure and Mistress Kari's. I am yours to do with as you please. You have my love, my loyalty and my heart forever, my darling Master."

Davis then placed his right hand under Mimi's and lifting her up, so they were looking deeply into each other's eyes, before Davis said. "Then you are welcome into my new family, Mimi Motomiya."

Davis gently pulled Mimi's face straight to his and kissed her passionately on the lips, which caused the Digidestined of Sincerity's cheeks to flush red, but she eventually returned the kiss with the same passion, love and desire, while Kari climbed onto the end of Davis' bed and happily watched as her Master and new slave sister continued to kiss one another.

Davis then grabbed Mimi's hips and repositioned them, so he was onto of her, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship removed Mimi's bra, followed by her g-string, revealing Mimi's pussy was wet with her fluids and had been completely shaven.

"Mistress Kari told me to shave my pussy for you, Master. A slave like me should make sure that her beloved Master is comforted in every single way." Mimi said in a submissive tone.

"You are a good girl, Mimi." Davis told the Digidestined of Sincerity in an approving tone, which made Mimi happy to see that she had done well by her Master, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship said seductively. "And here's your reward for being such as a good girl."

Davis then moved his head to Mimi's wet pussy and then gently licked, making sure that his tongue hit the points on her outer pussy lips that give the most pleasure for a woman, and when he hit the right points, Mimi's cheeks flush with excitement and she moaned out in pleasure.

"Oh, my Master... This feels... So good...!" Mimi moaned out loudly in pleasure, as Davis continued to eat her out, but after a few minutes Mimi was unable to take anymore and cries out in pure ecstasy, as she experienced her orgasm. "Oh... Master...!"

Mimi then arched her back and she released her sexual fluids into Davis' mouth, which he licks up.

And it was after Mimi had recovered from her orgasm, that the Digidestined of Sincerity stated lovingly. "Oh, Master that felt incredible."

"I'm glad you liked that." Davis replied, before he lay beside Mimi, which caused his erect manhood to point upward, before he told her in a sly tone. "But since I had a taste of you. I think it's only fair."

"It would be an honour, my Master." Mimi said in a loving and submissive tone, before the Digidestined of Sincerity began to lick the tip of Davis' member, before she placed the head of Davis' cock in her mouth and began sucking on it, which caused Davis to moan and groan in sexual excitement and pleasure and yelled out, in that same excited tone, "Ah... Ah... Oh, Mimi... You are so into this... You're doing great... Ah... Oh, yeah...!"

As Mimi continued to give her Master the best blowjob she could, Davis then went into a sitting position, placed his hands on Mimi's head, and then thrust her head forward, which caused more of his member to enter Mimi's mouth, in which the Digidestined of Sincerity smiled, knowing that her Master was really enjoying her actions.

After a few more minutes, Mimi could feel Davis' cock quiver in her mouth, signaling the Digidestined of Sincerity that he was going to soon going to come, which caused Mimi to suck Davis' manhood as hard as she could, resulting in the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to loudly moan as he was sent over the edge and released his cum into her mouth, in which she swallowed Davis' load without one question.

"Wow, Kari, that was great." Davis said, as he let out a sigh of pleasure. In which the Digidestined of Sincerity replied in a warm and submissive tone. "I'm glad I was able to please you, Master."

Davis then repositioned himself, so he was on top of Mimi, as the tip of his cock rubbed against her pussy, which made the Digidestined of Sincerity moan, as her pussy got very wet, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship gently inserted his manhood into Mimi's vagina, causing her to moan as her Master's manhood stretched the walls of her vagina, but it was then Davis stopped as he could feel the barrier of skin that was the symbol of a young woman's virginity, her hymen, which caused him to ask. "Mimi, are you a virgin?"

"Yes. After my experiences in the Digital World with Tai and the others, I decided to hold onto my virginity and give it to the one person I love. And the one I love is you, Master." Mimi replied in a heartfelt tone, which made the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship think to himself in a serious tone. 'So, just like Kari, I'll have to be careful with Mimi as I need to make sure that her first time is pleasant.'

Davis then told Mimi in a serious tone. "Since this is your first time it is going to hurt. So I'm going to try to make it as easy as possible for you to get used to me being inside you."

"If that is what you feel best, Master. I know that you will take good care of me and make me as happy as Mistress Kari." Mimi replied in a loving and submissive tone, in which Davis could see the love and trust Mimi had for him in her eyes, before the Digidestined of Sincerity closed her eyes, nodded her head, before Davis pushed his manhood forward deeper into Mimi's vagina, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity away.

"Are you okay, Mimi? Do you want to stop?" Davis asked in a concerned tone, as he could see tears and a pained expression on Mimi's face, however, Mimi shook her head, before the Digidestined of Sincerity told the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship happily. "I'm okay, Master. I knew that there was going to be pain from my first time. I'm just happy that you really care about me, Master. Please keep going."

"Alright, Mimi, I'll make sure to ease you into this. It won't hurt anymore. I promise" Davis replied in a loving and comforting tone, in which Mimi replied submissively. "I know, Master. You are such a wonderful guy. I can see why Mistress Kari fell in love with you. I'm so honored to be in your harem and I know that you will take good care of me."

Hearing Mimi's loving words made Davis smile, before he gently pulled his manhood out of Mimi's vagina until only the head of his manhood was left inside her pussy and then start to gently thrust inside of her again, as Mimi could feel the pain of losing her virginity fade away and the sensation of overwhelming pleasure surge through her body, which caused the Digidestined of Sincerity to moan out in erotic pleasure. "Oh, yes... my Master... You are so deep ...Ah... Ah... Please... I want your cock... All the way inside me...!"

Davis then increased the pace of his thrusts until he gets to a pace that he and Mimi liked and soon moans of excitement and pleasure fill the room as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship and the Digidestined of Sincerity continued to make love while Kari continued to happily watch as her Master and first slave sister continued having sex.

"Yes... That's it... That's it... Ah... Ah... You are so deep inside me... You really know... Ah... How to pleasure a woman... Ah... My Master... Ah... Feels wonderful...!" Mimi moaned out in pure pleasure, in which Davis replied as he groaned out from the tight feeling that he was getting from Mimi's pussy. "You shouldn't really... Ah... Sell yourself short, Mimi... You're doing so good...!"

It was after Davis finished complimenting his new slave that he brought Mimi into a sitting position, in which the Digidestined of Sincerity wrapped her legs around his waist, placed her arms around his shoulders, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship continued to pound his manhood into Mimi's, before he then moved his head to Mimi's left breast and gently bit and sucked on her nipple, which sent waves of pleasure through Mimi's entire body.

Another good amount of time passed before Davis placed Mimi and himself back to their 'original positions' and continued to enter and exit Mimi's vagina while she used her legs, which remained wrapped around his waist to guide him in, before the two of them shared a passionate kiss for awhile and after a good time of passionate sex, both Digidestined started moving around frantically as their orgasms drew ever so closer.

"Oh... Master Davis... I can't hold it in... I'm so close... Ah... I'm about to come...!" Mimi moaned out erotically, in which Davis groaned out in reply. "Same here... Ah... Mimi... Ah... I can't... Ah... I can't hold it...!"

And soon enough, the two of them experience their orgasms at the same time in which Mimi cried out her Master's name as she arched her back experienced a huge orgasm as she released her sexual fluids all over Davis' manhood, while Davis let out a loud groan of pleasure as he released a large load of his seed into her womb as her wet vagina walls milked him of every bit of his seed.

As Davis removed his manhood from Mimi's vagina, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship could see a satisfied smile on Mimi's face, before he removed all of his cock, and then he and Mimi both collapsed onto his bed, in which he felt Mimi snuggle up to him on his left side, before he felt Kari snuggle up to him on his right.

It was then Kari asked in a warm tone. "Master Davis?"

"What's up, Kari?" Davis asked curiously.

"I thought that you could have your way with both of us." Kari replied as a sly smile appeared on the Digidestined of Light's face, before Davis yelped as Kari climbed on top of him, as she looked at her Master with a seductive and playful smile on her face.

"Whoa, you have really changed!" Davis commented in a surprised tone, in which Kari replied slyly. "All thanks to you showing me the joys of loving servitude, Master. Guess when you made your slave and Mistress, you brought out my `naughty side'."

"I guess there is more to you than meets the eye." Davis told Kari slyly, in which Kari replied just as slyly. "If you order me to, I will show you everything."

"I do." Davis commanded in a sly tone, in which Kari replied lovingly. "Your wish is my command, my love and Master."

Davis and Kari then engaged in a passionate kiss, while the Digidestined of Light used her right hand to massage Davis' manhood, until his penis was completely erect again, in which the pair repositioned themselves, so Davis' member was in front of Kari's face, which she took into her mouth, while Kari's pussy was in front of Davis' face, in which he began to lick and suck her pussy, while Mimi watched a her Master and mistress continued their form of love making.

-Within Veemon's bedroom-

Around the same time that Mimi had sworn to become Davis' slave, Veemon was sound asleep, but was woken up when the blue dragon felt a pleasant sensation around his penis, in which he moaned out, as his eyes remained closed. "Oh... Yeah, Gatomon...That's it..."

"Guess again." Gatomon replied in a sly tone.

Hearing Gatomon's voice and realizing that it wasn't her mouth on his cock caused Veemon to open his eyes, in which he was surprised and aroused to see that it was Palmon sucking him off, while Gatomon was sitting beside her Master.

Veemon then noticed the collar around Palmon's neck and could feel that she had become one with the virus, in which the Rookie level dragon began to enjoy Palmon's blowjob and felt great amounts of pleasure, and he wasn't the only one

While Kari was able to control herself as she had watched her Master do it with Mimi, Gatomon wasn't and couldn't help herself but to masturbate, placing two fingers on her right hand into her vagina, which made the feline moan as she gently massaged her clit.

However, masturbating wasn't enough to satisfy her sexual urges, and so, Gatomon stopped fingering herself, before she crawled up to her master, and before Veemon could say a single word, the horny feline Digimon gently sat on her Master's chest, showing Veemon her vagina, which was dripping with her fluids, in which the blue dragon began to eat her out, which made Mistress moan out in pleasure.

But Gatomon's pleasure was cut short as Veemon could feel that he was going to cum any second, in which Veemon managed to move his face away from Gatomon's vagina and said in a commanding tone. "Ah... Gatomon...Palmon... I'm going to... Ah... cum... Ah.. Girls line up...!"

Obeying their Master's command Palmon took Veemon's cock out of her mouth, while Gatomon moved away from Veemon and sat beside Palmon, in which they watched as their master began to masturbate in front of them, before he let out a loud groan and shot out his cum, which covered Gatomon and Palmon's faces and chests.

Palmon then wiped her right vine-like fingers across her chest and scooped up as much of her Veemon's cum before she placed her fingers in her mouth and savoured the taste of her master's cum, but then a moan escaped the plant Digimon's lips as her mistress began to lick around her shoulders and chest, licking off all of the cum in the process.

Palmon then did the same for her Mistress and knew she was doing a good job when Gatomon moaned out, as Palmon licked all of Veemon's cum off her breasts.

After cleaning each other's face with their tongue, Gatomon engaged Palmon in a Passionate kiss, in which the feline let some of Veemon's cum that she had yet to swallow enter Palmon's mouth, in which the two Digi-girls moaned in pleasure, while their Master enjoyed the show before him.

Deciding to make Palmon officially his mate, Veemon separated Gatomon and Palmon's kiss, before he repositioned them, so Palmon was back on her back and he was on top of her, while Gatomon remained by their side.

Veemon then gave a look that asked Palmon 'Are you ready?' and in response Palmon smiled warmly and nodded her head.

Veemon then entered Palmon's pussy, causing both of them to moan loud in sexual excitement, before the dragon Digimon began to thrust his hard member inside and back out of Palmon 's vagina, which made her moan in pleasure. "Oh, Master... Yes... That's so good... Please more... Oh, please Master...!"

As Veemon and Palmon continued to mate, Veemon noticed how Palmon's threshold allowed him to easily access her, but soon clamped down as he started to leave and it does in such a pleasure manner, with the pure wet and silkiness of Palmon's pussy, the pleasure that the blue Rookie level Digimon was feeling was incredible.

And Palmon felt the same way, as her moans were soon becoming screams, as the pleasure that her Master and soon-to-be mate was giving was so great she had to resist cumming too soon.

"Oh, Palmon... You're so good... Oh, you're incredible, Palmon... It's great...!" Veemon called out, as his moans also grew louder as they continued to mate, their moaning becoming even louder then before, in which Palmon replied in a pleasure filled tone. "Yes, Master, please keep going... Please keep going... Please don't stop... Don't stop... More... Please, more...!"

As Veemon continued to mate with Palmon he could feel Palmon's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close, but then again, the dragon Digimon could feel his climax coming too, in which he called out. "Oh, Palmon... I'm coming... Oh, I'm going to cum... I'm going to come soon...!"

Feeling that her Master's pace was quickening and feeling her climax coming, Palmon yelled out in sexual pleasure. "Me too, Master... I'm coming too...!"

But soon, Palmon couldn't contain herself any longer and called out, as the plant Digimon released her cum all over Veemon's dick. "I can't. . . I can't hold it in . . . I'm cumming . . . I'm cumming . . . Oh, Master. . . Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Feeling Palmon's orgasm caused Veemon to exclaim in ecstasy. "Oh, Palmon... I'm coming too... Oh, Palmon... Aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

And then Veemon filled Palmon's womb with his seed, then removed his member from her pussy, before lying on his back, as he tried to catch his breath, in which Palmon did the same.

It was after Palmon had enough energy back that she turned towards her master and told him lovingly. " I love you, Master."

Hearing Palmon say that made Veemon smile before he turned his head towards Palmon's and replied, with the same amount of love for the plant Digimon. "I love you too, Palmon."

While Veemon and Palmon engaged in a passionate kiss, Gatomon could see Veemon's member was still fully erect and she was still one horny kitty, in which she literally pounced onto her master and impaled herself on his cock, which caused her to moan out in pleasure and Veemon to break from his kiss with Palmon and moan out too.

Seeing the longing and lust in his first love's eyes, Veemon grabbed Gatomon's hips and guided her up and down his member, while Gatomon moaned out in pure pleasure.

And as both the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship continued to make love/mate with their slaves, neither were aware that there was a Digimon coming for them.


	4. Chapter 4: Love and Lust

Several days ago I asked who was hotter?

Minervamon or Lilithmon (Thanks to those who voted)

And by one vote, Lilithmon came on top. (So, guess who will be featured in this chapter?)

Note: This chapter will involve DavisXYolei, but don't worry Ken will get back Yolei, but not as he remembers her (Wanna know what I mean? stay tuned and wait for the story to unfurl)

It had been two days since Kari and Gatomon had used Veemon's virus to infect the Digidestined and Digimon of Sincerity, transforming Mimi into Davis' loving and devoted slave, while Palmon now had a joyous life beside Mistress Gatomon in serving and pleasuring Veemon, in which Gatomon had been sent with Mimi and Palmon to 'convince' her parents that being with Davis was to be her new lifestyle, however, there was more to the lives of the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship as it was their destiny to use the virus to stop all conflicts, not matter how big or small, in the Digital World to let every Digimon experience the feeling of happiness they had discovered.

The time Davis and Veemon didn't spend making love, or in Veemon's case 'mating', with their slaves they would try and think of ways to spread the virus throughout the Digital World.

Davis had suggested that Veemon could use the virus within his system to infect other female Digimon, with the help of Gatomon and Palmon, until every female Digimon was under his command and would use his legion of female Digimon slaves to infect every male Digimon, however, the dragon Digimon only wanted to add Digimon to his harem that he cared for and wasn't comfortable with the thought of his slaves mating with male Digimon, which Davis could understand, as he wouldn't enjoy having meaningless sex with women he didn't care for and the thought of Kari having sex with random men made shivers go down his spine.

Veemon came up with an idea that didn't involve unnecessary sex with strangers, in which they could find and gather the ingredients of the virus, which Veemon's past self had written down on the scroll, and replicate the virus, before unleashing it across the Digital World as ExVeemon, however, Davis pointed out several problems with his Digimon partner's plan, including they had no containers for the virus, it could take a seriously long time to spread the virus through the entire Digital World, as neither of them knew how big it truly was and the biggest problem was they had no idea how to make the virus.

But it looked as though they would have to try and come up with a way to bring peace to the Digital World later, as it was now around midday, in which Davis and Veemon were preparing lunch, while Kari, Mimi, Gatomon and Palmon, who was dressed in the same 'outfit' as her Mistress, were sitting at the kitchen table, as they waited patiently for their meal. "Are you sure you don't want me to help you, Master?" Kari asked in a curious tone.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Kari." Davis replied happily, before he told her. "If I'm to ever open my own noodle kart I need to practice cooking and should make meals as often as I can."

"And I with your determination and dedication, I know you can achieve your dream." Veemon stated, as he was only in the kitchen with Davis to help serve the food, not help cook.

"And if Master Veemon has faith in you, we do too." Gatomon said, and in response, Palmon smiled and nodded her head, which made Davis smile, knowing that there his Digimon partner, his slaves, Kari and Mimi believed in him, before he said happily. "Thanks, guys."

After another minute, Davis was finished, in which he and Veemon each got two bowls, filled them with noodles and gave them to Kari, Mimi, Gatomon and Palmon, before they filled up a bowl each for themselves and then took a seat next to their respective slaves, everyone then picked up a pair of chopsticks and began eating.

After everyone had finished had finished eating, Kari and Mimi insisted that Davis should relax on the couch, while they washed the dishes, while Gatomon and Palmon told the same thing to their Master, and were currently drying the dishes, as Veemon sat beside his best friend and tried to think of the perfect way to spread their virus to bring peace to the Digital World.

"Oh, Master, those noodles were delicious." Kari said in a warm tone, as she continued to clean the dishes along side Mimi.

"Kari's right. That was one of the best meals I've ever eaten." Gatomon told Davis, which made the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship scratch the back of his head from embarrassment, before Veemon's Mistress said. "If only spreading the virus was as simple as serving it to us in your noodles."

After hearing what Gatomon had just said caused an idea to form in his head, as inspiration hit him like one of Togemon's 'Light Speed Jabs', before Davis told Veemon. "Hey, Veemon, I can see one of the reasons why you wanted Gatomon as your mate. She's a genius."

"What are you talking about?" Gatomon asked curiously, as she was flattered that Davis complimented her intellect, but the feline wanted to know why.

"Well, I may not be the best when it comes to science, but I know that certain gasses can be turned to liquids when treated in the right conditions." Davis replied, before Veemon stated. "Like placing water in the fridge and turning it to ice."

"Right, Veemon." Davis replied, before he continued to explain his idea. "So if we can gather the necessary ingredients to replicate the virus, we could then modify it and place it within my noodles, and when a Digimon eats them, they will fell nothing but happiness, content and have no desire to fight."

"That's brilliant, Davis." Veemon said in an impressed tone, before the dragon Digimon stated. "But even with my memories of the past returned and witnessing the creation of the virus firsthand, I have no clue how to replicate it. Let's face the facts, we're not the smart enough to modify or even replicate the virus."

"Way a head of you, pal. While we might not have an idea how to copy or modify the virus I know someone who can and will make an excellent addition to my harem." Davis replied, in which one name came to everyone's mind, 'Yolei'.

It was then Davis got up, along with Veemon, just incase Hawkmon was there and needed some sense knocked into or out of him, activated the Digiport set within his TV and set the coordinates to Yolei's laptop, before he pulled out his D-3.

"Digiport..." However, that was as far as Davis could get out before he was interrupted when a dark female voice called out from outside. "Come out and fight me, hero!"

Intrigued as to who the voice belonged to, Davis and Veemon did as and they had were challenged to, and when they opened the front door both the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship were shocked to see a lone LadyDevimon wicked smile on her pale face.

"What do you want?" Veemon demanded, in which the devil woman replied in a sinister tone. "What I want is to fight and destroy you and the so-called 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World'."

"Why?" Veemon questioned.

"With the both of you destroyed, despair will fill the hearts of all the Digimon who believed in you and an era of eternal misery shall come forth with your demise, which no one, not even the remaining Digidestined will be able to stop!" LadyDevimon replied in an evil tone.

"Who sent you?" Davis questioned, before he asked in a somewhat worried tone. "Don't tell me Daemon somehow got out of the Dark Ocean?"

"Daemon?" LadyDevimon questioned back, before the she-devil let out a wicked laugh, before she told Davis and Veemon. "I serve no one but myself. Now then, are you ready to be brought down?"

"That's never going to happen, lady!" Davis stated, as he had his D-3 ready and was going to use its power to Armour Digivolve Veemon to Flamedramon, as he thought Flamedramon could counter any long range or close range attacks LadyDevimon would use, as well as use his own long range and close range attacks to deal some serious fire damage to the fallen angel Digimon.

But before Davis could active the power of his D-3, Veemon told him in a serious tone, that he had never heard from his Digimon partner before. "Davis, Digivolve me to Magnamon."

"Veemon, are you sure?" Davis asked in a puzzled tone, before he questioned. "Remember, you lose more energy compared if you fought her as Flamedramon or Raidramon, right?"

However, Veemon only nodded his head, as he continued to stare at LadyDevimon, as the Rookie dragon could sense a great darkness within her that only the light of Magnamon could cleanse, in which Davis could see how serious his Digimon partner was, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship nodded his head, held out his D-3 and called out loudly. "Golden-Armour Energize!"

"Veemon Golden-Armour Digivolve to...Magnamon!" Veemon announced, as his body grew taller, golden armour adorned his head, chest, arms and legs, while his voice sounded more mature, before the newly created Magnamon told Davis. "Davis, I'll take care of her. You go a head with your duties."

"You sure?" Davis asked, as he knew that Magnamon was one of Veemon's most powerful forms, but he had never left his Digimon partner to fight alone, however, Magnamon said reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll wind up on top."

"Alright then. Good luck, pal." Davis replied, before he made his way back inside to continue on with what he planned for Yolei, leaving Magnamon and LadyDevimon all alone.

"I know you had some kind of trick up your sleeve." Magnamon stated, before he asked LadyDevimon in a serious tone. "So why don't you show me what it is?"

"Very well, hero. Let's see if you can handle what I become." LadyDevimon replied darkly, as shrouds of darkness surrounded the devil woman before she let out a laugh of pure evil as she was cocooned within the darkness, and what would emerge would prove to be just as evil as her laughter.

"Savour what little time you have left, Magnamon, because you'll be nothing but a memory when I'm done with you!" LadyDevimon exclaimed, as the darkness that surrounded her dispersed, revealing her new form of wickedness.

The Black ensemble she wore as LadyDevimon was gone and had been replaced with a black leather suit, which showed off a fair amount of her cleavage.

Black leather adorned her arms and legs, just past her knees, as long purple robes covered her waist and arms, in which her right arm had been encased in a golden coloured claw.

Her long white hair had turned shoulder length and black, as a gold coloured crown rested atop her head, as did a bat-like mark on her forehead, while her skin had turned less pale.

"Now that's what I call power! Can you feel it, hero?" The Digimon who was once LadyDevimon asked in her voice, only now it sounded more seductive then before.

Digimon Analyzer: (Magnamon's voice)

"Now this Digimon may appear good looking on the eyes, but I've gotta watch closely on this one. As one of the known Seven Great Demon Lords she is as beautiful as she is deadly."

"It seems as though you've done your homework." Lilithmon replied in a sly tone, as the Demon Lord was somewhat impressed that her nemesis knew about her, which could make their fight more interesting, but at the same time more challenging for her, as she no longer had the advantage of her opponent not knowing what she was capable of.

"I know all about you, Lilithmon." Magnamon replied, as he and the other Digidestined and Digimon had learnt about a legendary group of seven powerful demon Digimon from Izzy, and were shocked to find out that Daemon was one of these Digimon.

"And I know that claw of yours isn't just for decoration." Magnamon stated, as moved away from his house, to make sure Gatomon or the others weren't accidently put in harm's way, in which Lilithmon replied. "You're correct. Anything my Nazar Nail touches will rot away and corrode into nothingness."

"So say goodbye to your head!" Lilithmon exclaimed, as the Goddess of Darkness pulled her Nazar Nail gauntlet back and lunged at Magnamon, before she called out. "Nazar Nail!"

Though Lilithmon was fast, Magnamon was quick to react and managed to jump back, barely avoiding his demise, as the tips of her claws raked against his helmet, in which Magnamon then quickly removed his helmet, revealing his face, which looked like a more mature version of Veemon's, before he threw his helmet to the ground and watched as it corroded until nothing was left, which caused the gold armoured dragon warrior to state. "That was too close."

"And it's about to get a whole lot closer! Phantom Pain!" Lilithmon called out, before she unleashed a tremendous amount of black fog from her mouth, which consumed Magnamon.

"Is that it?" Lilithmon questioned in a disappointed tone, as the Digimon of Lust let out a sigh, before she held up her right arm and stated. "I didn't even break a nail."

"Then let me help you with that! Magna Blast!" Magnamon called out from the fog, in which several gold coloured blasts shot out from the darkness and struck Lilithmon in the chest and right arm, causing the Demon Lord to groan in pain, as the light energy dealt serious damage to Lilithmon's body, while small cracks appeared on her claw.

After Lilithmon had recovered from the surprise attack, the Digimon of Lust removed her purple robes, due to the immense power of light from Magnamon's attack, leaving her in her leather dress, as she watched her robes digitize into pieces.

"Magna Kick!" Magnamon suddenly called out, as he shot out of the black fog, catching Lilithmon off guard, in which the Digimon of Miracles struck the Goddess of Darkness in the right side of her body with his right foot, knocking her to the ground and causing her to roll back from the power of his kick.

As Lilithmon managed to pull herself up to a sitting position, the Demon Lord looked to see Magnamon still standing, which made her think. 'Nothing should be resistant to my corrosion. How did he survive?'

It was then a sly smile appeared on Lilithmon's face as the Digimon of Lust Noticed that the armour that covered Magnamon's chest and waist was gone, revealing his muscular chest, in which the Demon Lord thought to herself darkly. 'I see. His armour took the hit for him. I underestimated his strength and now it's clear now why he's known as the Digimon of Miracles. But miracles never happen twice in a row.'

Magnamon then lunged forward, as he pulled his right arm back, which Lilithmon mimicked the dragon warrior's action and pulled her right arm back, as she got ready to ready to slice the Digimon of Miracles in half with her Nazar Nail attack when he would get too close.

But it was then Magnamon clenched his right hand into and fist and exclaimed. "Magna Punch!"

Acting quickly, Lilithmon brought her right arm forward, as the Goddess of Darkness anticipated Magnamon would try to strike her with his punch, which she would block with her claw, not only protecting herself from her enemies' attack, but also corroding his armoured hand, and hopefully his hand in the process.

But Lilithmon's eyes widened when Magnamon's fist collided with her claw, which further cracked, before shattering into nothingness, while the Digimon of Miracles' right arm remained unscathed.

'Impossible!' Lilithmon thought to herself, as the Demon Lord was shocked that not only had her Nazar Nail had been destroyed, but Magnamon's armoured right arm showed no signs of damage or corrosion.

However, Lilithmon accepted her inevitable deletion, as Magnamon had pinned her down, in which the Goddess of Darkness said. "Go a head and do it, hero."

"Before I do, I just want to know one thing." Magnamon replied, which caused Lilithmon to ask curiously. "What?"

"Why did you do all this?" Magnamon asked, as the Miracle Digimon wanted to know why Lilithmon had her mind set on destroying him and poisoning the Digital World with her evil.

"I told you to bring an era of misery to the Digital World." Lilithmon replied.

"I know that." Magnamon said, before he asked. "But how come?"

"I did it because I... I..." however, Lilithmon was unable to give an answer, as she didn't know why she did what she had done, but then remembering that she was talking with Magnamon, the Digimon of Lust shook her head and snapped at the dragon warrior Digimon. "...I did it because I'm a Virus Digimon and it's my purpose to cause evil!"

Magnamon could hear the Anger and darkness in her voice after Lilithmon's outburst, but could also see the loneliness the Goddess of Darkness tried to hide in her eyes. "But just because you're a Virus type doesn't mean you have to be evil. You could instead change the Digital World for the better."

Lilithmon was confused as to what Magnamon had just purposed, as the Demon Lord believed any other Digimon in Magnamon's place would've blasted her into oblivion, which caused her to snap at him in a demanding tone. "Why are you trying so hard to change me!?"

"Because I can tell that you've alone for so long and want to help you." Magnamon replied, which surprised Lilithmon, as not only could the Goddess of Darkness hear the honesty in the Digimon of Miracles' voice, but he was the very first Digimon who ever willingly wanted to help her.

Sure Lilithmon had Digimon assist and help her in the past, but only after she tricked or seduced them into doing whatever she wanted, before destroying them when they had served their purpose, but Magnamon was different to them, as the dragon warrior wanted to change her and didn't expect anything in return.

And Lilithmon was further surprised when Magnamon moved his head down and pressed his lips against hers, which caused a strange feeling of warm that the Demon Lord had never experienced before to spread through her whole body.

This was Lilithmon's chance to cease Magnamon's existence; all she had to do was unleash her 'Phantom Pain' breath attack, which would rot the Digimon of Miracles from the inside out, ending his life, and then the Goddess of Darkness could continue her plan to start her era of misery, but after all the caring Magnamon had shown, along with the pleasant sensation caused by the dragon knight's kiss, Lilithmon removed all the thoughts of destroying her enemy and couldn't help herself but to kiss the Digimon of Miracles back, in which the pair dueled with one another's tongues, as they exchanged saliva.

Magnamon then broke from the kiss and started to kiss around Lilithmon's neck and collarbone, which caused the Goddess of Darkness to moan out in pleasure, but it was then she moaned out even louder then before, as Magnamon's tail snaked its way under her dress and began to enter and exit her pussy.

"Ah...Oh, yeah, Magnamon... Ah... That feels... Ah... great...!" Lilithmon moaned out, as she had never experienced pleasure like this before, despite being the Digimon of Lust, she was a virgin and had standards, in which the closest she got to pleasurable sensations were making out or getting her breasts massaged and/or fondled by Digimon she only desired to assist her, before 'disposing' of them, painfully, when they had worn out their usage.

But it was then Lilithmon broke out of her thoughts, as the Goddess of Darkness watched curiously as Magnamon's right index finger began to glow a gentle gold colour, before the Digimon of Miracles traced his finger between her breasts, down her stomach, until he reached her hips, in which Lilithmon stared in awe as her black leather suit began to digitize, leaving the Demon Lord in her leather gloves and shoes, while her large breasts were now exposed to the dragon warrior, who began to massage her left breast, while he moved his head to Lilithmon's right and began to lick around, before sucking and biting gently on her nipple, as his tail continued to thrust in and out of her vagina, which sent an incredible surge of pleasure to go through the Digimon of Lust's body.

"Oh, yes...Yes... Ah... Don't stop... Oh, yes, Magnamon...!" Lilithmon cried out in pleasure, as not a single trace of wickedness or evil could be heard in her voice, but it was then all the pleasure the Demon Lord was receiving caused her mind to go foggy, as she could feel her orgasm approaching.

Moments later, Lilithmon practically screamed out in pleasure as she had her very first orgasm and came, causing the Goddess of Darkness to release her sexual fluids on most of Magnamon's tail, while the rest dripped onto the ground, leaving the Digimon of Lust breathless, while Magnamon still had energy to spare, in which the Digimon of Miracles removed his tail from Lilithmon's threshold and move away from her, revealing his fully erect penis to her, which was by far the largest she had seen in comparison to all the thoughtless and horny Digimon she had manipulated in the past, and she wanted it, badly.

"Magnamon, I want more. I want you. Mate with me, please." Lilithmon practically begged, not sounding like the villainous Demon Lord that Magnamon had fought beforehand, in which the Digimon of Miracles could see that not only had the small amounts of virus he had placed within her when they made out affected her, but his kindness and pleasure he had given her had changed her for the better.

Magnamon gently smiled at Lilithmon, as he nodded his head, before the dragon knight gently inserted his manhood into Lilithmon's vagina, which made the Digimon of Lust moan out in pleasure from the pleasurable feeling of Magnamon's hardened cock stretching her vagina walls out, as his member began to exit and enter her, in which Lilithmon moaned out. "Magnamon... Oh, yes... You are... Ah... So deep inside me... Ah... And it feels... Ah... So good... Ah... Don't stop... Ah... Please don't stop...!"

"Ah... Lilithmon... You are so nice... Ah... Nice and tight... You must really want me...!" Magnamon groaned out in reply, as Lilithmon wrapped her slender and sexy legs around Magnamon's waist and her arms around his shoulders, not caring about anything else but the pleasure she was receiving.

As Magnamon's cock continued to enter and exit her, Lilithmon's body was overindulged by pleasure, as the Goddess of Darkness' mind became foggy, but managed to think to herself that she originally came with the intention to destroy Magnamon and Davis, the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World', but now, she was feeling sensations and emotions the Demon Lord had never experienced before and didn't want them to end.

So Lilithmon came to a decision, in which the Digimon of Lust decided to relinquish her ways of manipulation, seduction and evil and to follow Magnamon and assist the dragon knight in any way she could to help him achieve his dreams and desires, but surprisingly this wasn't because of the virus slowly spreading throughout her system, but was her own decision, before Lilithmon moaned out. "Ah... Ah... You are amazing...Ah...Magnamon... Ah... You are so deep within me... Ah... And it feels so good... Oh, Yes... Yes...!"

"Ah... I'm glad that you... Ah... Feel that way... Ah... But you aren't bad yourself..." Magnamon groaned out in reply, before the Digimon of Miracles moved his head to Lilithmon's breasts and began to repeat his actions like he did before, only this time the dragon knight massaged her right breast, while he licked and bit gently on her left nipple, causing her moans of pleasure to become louder then before.

Lilithmon then lifted her head and kissed Magnamon on the lips, in which he gladly kissed the Goddess of Darkness back, as the pair continued mating, but soon, the two of them start to move around frantically as they both could feel that their climaxes were going to come soon, in which the dragon knight groaned out. "Ah... Lilithmon... I... Ah... I'm so close... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

The dragon knight and the Demon Lord continued to mate for a few more minutes, however, neither of them were able to take anymore, in which Magnamon and Lilithmon cried out in ecstasy as they came at the same time, Lilithmon's cum covering Magnamon's cock, while the Digimon of Miracles released his seed and a fair amount of the virus within the Digimon of Lust's womb.

It was after the two were finished with their climaxes that Magnamon removed his member from Lilithmon's vagina, before he rolled off her body, collapsed onto the ground and De-Digivolved back to Veemon, after using so much energy as Magnamon fighting and mating.

As Veemon was about to get up to check on Lilithmon, his actions were stopped when someone rested their head on his chest and the sound of affectionate purring filled the virus holder's ears, in which he looked down to see who looked like Gatomon, only her fur was black, while the violet parts of her fur were darker compared to Gatomon's.

She had no tail ring, but her body had undergone the same changes as Gatomon and Palmon, in which this Digimon's breasts were roughly the same size as Gatomon's, her vagina was exposed and her eyes were the same red as Veemon's, which caused the blue dragon to ask curiously. "Gatomon?"

Digimon Analyzer (Lilithmon's voice)

"I can see how you can get me confused with Gatomon, but no, I'm BlackGatomon, my Champion form, and you'd better watch out because if my Lightning paw or Lightning kick doesn't leave you in a daze, my Cat's Eyes attack certainly will. Not that I'd ever attack you, my darling Master."

Veemon then realized that he wasn't the only one who had used up a lot of energy, in which he smiled at the Digimon that was formally Lilithmon, before he wrapped his arms around her in a loving and protective embrace and asked Gatomon's black look-a-like. "So, BlackGatomon, how do you feel?"

"Never better." BlackGatomon replied in a warm tone, before she stated with the same amount of warmth in her voice. "I wish I could feel this way forever."

"You can. All you have to do is become my slave and help me and Davis to bring peace to the Digital World." Veemon replied, in which BlackGatomon replied without hesitation. "Of course, Master. Nothing would make me happier than to see you happy."

"I'm glad to hear that." Veemon said, as a smile appeared on the dragon Digimon's face, before he began to scratch and rub behind her ear, which the blue lizard had done to Gatomon, which she liked, which made him assume BlackGatomon would like too.

And Veemon was right when BlackGatomon began to rub her head against Veemon's chest in approval, as she continued to purr in satisfaction.

It was after several minutes, that Veemon continued to lie with BlackGatomon, as he continued to scratch and rub behind her ear, before the dragon Digimon could feel he had enough energy to stand up again, in which he gently removed Gatomon's doppelganger off his body and stood up.

"Now, come. It's time I introduced you to your sisters." Veemon said in a commanding tone, as the Rookie dragon made his way back to his and Davis' home.

"Yes Master Veemon." BlackGatomon replied in a loving and obedient tone, as the black feline got up and followed her love, mate and Master.

-Meanwhile, around the time Magnamon and Lilithmon had stopped fighting-

Back in the Real World, within the Inoue household was Yolei, and just Yolei, who was taking a nice and relaxing hot shower, and was happy to have the house to herself, sure she loved her parents, brothers, sisters and Hawkmon, who knew Yolei and decided to give her some time alone, but it was nice to just have some time to herself with no one interrupting her, or so she thought.

Meanwhile, within Yolei's bedroom, a shining light came from her laptop, in which Davis emerged from and smiled, as he was glad the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity had forgot to close her laptop, and when he carefully poked his head out the doorway, there was no sight of Yolei's family or Hawkmon, only the sound of the shower running in the bathroom, which the Digidestined of Courage of Friendship was certain Yolei was in it, as he had noticed that her D-3 and D-Terminal were lying on her bedroom table, beside her laptop, it was time for Davis to put his plan into motion.

Back in the shower, Yolei was just about to turn the water off, but before she could the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips begin to kiss her neck, which caused Yolei to let out moans of pleasure she was receiving from the kisses and let the pleasure continue, assuming it was Ken giving her the pleasure she was currently receiving, seeing as how he was the only person outside of her family that had a key to her home.

The left hand began to go up Yolei's waist, before it began to massage her left breast and the right hand inserted the index and middle finger into Yolei's vagina, before thrusting in and out of Yolei's pussy, making her wetter and wetter, in which the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity moaned out in pleasure. "Oh, Ken... That feels so good..."

"I'm glad I'm making you feel so good." A familiar voice replied, which caused Yolei's eyes to widen, before she turned around to see Davis, who was smiling at the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity slyly, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship told her, with the same amount of slyness in his tone. "But I'm not Ken."

Seeing a naked Davis in the shower with her, caused shock and confusion to spread through Yolei's mind, while anger took form in the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity's right hand as it clenched into a fist. As Yolei prepared to pummel Davis senselessly, while calling him a 'pervert' and demanded to know 'What was wrong with him!?'

But before she could so much as lay a finger on him, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's head shot forward and caused Yolei's eyes to widen when Davis kissed her on the lips, as tiny traces of the virus were replicated from his lips and placed into her's and then went into her system and began to cloud her mind, in which Yolei's eyes glazed over, showing that the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity was slowly losing her thoughts and free will against the virus.

As Davis continued to kiss the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity, confusion remained in Yolei's foggy mind, while her previous shock and anger slowly faded away, until Yolei felt no feelings of aggression towards the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship and lowered and unclenched her fist, which made Davis smile, before he asked her in a sly and somewhat hypnotic tone. "Now, Yolei. All I was doing was trying to make you feel good. Is that so bad?"

"I... I... Guess not..." Yolei replied in a dazed tone.

"At a girl." Davis replied, before he cupped her left cheek and told the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity "You know you have such beautiful eyes? It's a shame you hide them behind your glasses."

"T... Thanks..." Yolei managed to say through her hazy mind, before the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity questioned. "But why are you doing this...?"

"Think of it as my way of apologizing for all the times I acted like a jerk in the past." Davis replied in a seductive tone, before he added. "And now to begin my 'apology'."

The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then moved Yolei until her back was to the wall, before Davis moved his head to Yolei's breasts, in which he placed her left nipple into his mouth and started to lick and suck on her nipple, while the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship used his left hand to massage and fondle Yolei's right breast, which caused Yolei to loudly moan in pleasure, and though there was a part of her that was telling her to stop Davis from doing what he was doing but because of the immense pleasure Davis was giving her, Yolei couldn't help herself but to instead place her hands on Davis' scalp, messing up his hair while he continued to lick and suck on her left nipple while fondling her right breast.

Though the times of having sex with Ken felt good to Yolei, they weren't as pleasurable in comparison to what Davis was doing to her.

And the pleasure only increased when Davis stopped his attention on Yolei's breasts, before the Digidestined of Courage and friendship began to kiss down Yolei's chest and waist, licking around her bellybutton, before he reached her pussy, in which Davis then began to lick the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity's pussy, sending shivers of pleasure throughout Yolei's whole body, in which Yolei managed to moan out, "Ah... Yes, Davis... That feels so... Ah... So good... Please... Ah... Please don't stop...!"

Davis then used his right fingers to spread Yolei's pussy lips out and began to suck the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity's wet vagina as hard as she could, which sent her over the edge and caused Yolei to scream out erotically. "Oh, Davis...Ah... I'm Coming... Davis!"

As Yolei screamed out in ecstasy as she experienced her orgasm Davis' mouth was filled with her sexual fluids, in which some of her fluids Davis was unable to contain landed onto the shower floor, before going being washed away down the drain.

Davis then stood back up and gave Yolei some room, as she recovered from the incredible orgasm the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship had given her, before he asked her slyly. "So, Yolei. Did you like my 'apology'?"

"I... I... Did..." The Digidestined of Love and Sincerity replied, before Yolei took in the sight of Davis' muscular form, in which the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity couldn't help herself to find Davis quite attractive from seeing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship well-developed body, and got aroused at the sight of his fully erect manhood, in which she got on her knees, causing Davis' cock to stand erect right in front of her face, before the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity looked up at Davis through hazy eyes and asked in a surprisingly shy tone. "Davis, can I... Can I please 'apologize' the same way for you?"

Hearing the desire and need in Yolei's eyes made a gentle smile appear on Davis' face, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship nodded his head, in which Yolei began to lick all around the head of Davis' penis with her tongue, before the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity placed all nine-inches of the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's cock into her mouth and began to give him a blowjob, dancing her tongue around Davis' manhood.

As Yolei continued to suck Davis off, the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity looked upward, and through her glazed over eyes, she could see he was enjoying her blowjob, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship had a pleasured smile on his face, which though her clouded thoughts, she was able to see that Davis was clearly enjoying her 'apology', but soon the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship felt his orgasm coming, in which Davis yelled out. "Oh, Yolei... I can't hold it... I'm... Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!""

As Davis arched his head into the air, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship managed to remove his member from Yolei's mouth and released his load onto Yolei's chest, face and hair, as most the shower water washed most of his cum off the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity's face and body flowed down the drain, she managed to allow some of his seed to enter her mouth, which the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity swallowed, causing more of the virus to enter her body and alter and affect her mind.

It was then Yolei could see that even after Davis had came, his manhood was still completely hard, in which her hazy and lustful mind practically commanded her to suck on his hardened dick again, as a part of her wanted to give the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship more pleasure, as well as taste his cum, which Yolei's body obeyed and placed the head of Davis' cock in her mouth and began sucking him off.

However, Davis placed his hands on both sides of Yolei's head and gently removed his manhood from her mouth, though as much as he was enjoying Yolei's second blowjob, there was something else he wanted to do.

"I take it you like my cock in your mouth and the taste of my cum?" Davis questioned Yolei slyly, before he asked her. "But something that will make us both feel really good. You in?"

After hearing Davis' question there was a tiny part of Yolei's mind that was pleading her to stop, as she knew that she was cheating on Ken, but the virus had filled the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity with so much lust and desire that her ethics were ignored, and could only nod her head in reply, in which Davis held out his right hand and helped Yolei up, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship turned off the shower, dried himself and the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity off as fast as he could, before Davis picked Yolei up bridal style and carried her to her bedroom, where he gently laid Yolei on her bed, before he got on top of her and inserted his member inside of Yolei's vagina, which made Yolei moan out and all thoughts of morality within her mind ceased, ceasing all her other thoughts too, other than feeling and desiring more of the pleasure Davis was giving to her.

"Oh, Davis... That's so good... I want you deep inside my pussy... Take me... Make love to me...!" Yolei loudly moaned out in pleasure, as Davis moaned from the pleasure he was feeling from his cock being inside of Yolei's pussy, before he began to thrust back and forth into her threshold, in which Yolei's bedroom was filled with the combined moans of sexual pleasure and excitement from the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship and the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity.

"Oh, yes... Yolei... Ah... You're doing so good... Ah... Too...!" Davis groaned out, in which Yolei cried out in a pleasure filled reply. "Yes... Oh, Davis... Don't stop... Oh, yes... Yes... Ravage me... Don't stop . . . Don't stop...!"

As Davis then increases his tempo and goes as deep as he could into Yolei, causing her to scream out, erotically, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship thought to himself. 'Sorry... Ah... Ken... Ah... You may be... Ah... My best friend... Ah... But Yolei is my girl now.'

After an hour passed, Davis and Yolei went into a sitting position on the bed with Yolei gently wrapping her legs around his waist with Davis putting his hands on her hips as he continued to pound his member into her wet vagina, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship moved his left hand onto her right breast and began to fondle it, while he moved his head to Yolei's left breast and began to suck on her hardened nipple, which made the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity scream out in pure pleasure.

As Davis continued to enter and exit Yolei's vagina, as he pleasured her breasts, Yolei stopped him when the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity placed her hands on the sides of Davis' head, pulled his head up, so they were looking into each other's eyes, in which Davis could see through her hooded eyes, they were filled with a newfound love and desire for him, before they both slowly moved their heads forward and met in a passionate kiss.

But it was after the pair separated from the kiss that Davis warned Yolei, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship felt his climax coming. "Oh, Yolei... I'm going to... Ah...Cum any second...!"

Yolei then replied, as the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity too could feel she was reaching her peak. "Me too... Ah... Davis...Ah... Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

Yolei then released a huge amount of her sexual fluids all over Davis' dick, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was then sent over the edge and filled Yolei's womb with his seed and the virus, binding and enslaving her to him, just as he did to Kari and Mimi.

After their orgasms had subsided, Davis collapsed onto the bed, while Yolei collapsed onto him, with Davis' cock still buried within her pussy, as both the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship and the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity gasped for air, as their bodies were desperate for oxygen from all they had been through.

While Davis had his arms wrapped around Yolei, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then looked down and smiled to see the virus had taken full effect, as Yolei's lips turned a deep, thick and lovely sparkling violet colour, while her breasts were now the same size as Kari and Mimi's, her buttocks had become the same gorgeous heart-shape, while her body had transformed to a sexy super-model hourglass shape, just like Kari and Mimi had undergone.

Meanwhile Yolei had her eyes closed, as satisfied smile was on her lips, but then Davis kissed Yolei's forehead, which caused the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity to open eyes, revealing they were no longer glazed over, and showed they were now filled with complete love and loyalty when she looked up at Davis' smiling face and smiled back. "Thank you, Davis. That was amazing." Yolei said in a satisfied tone.

"I'm glad you're happy, Yolei." Davis happily replied, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship asked. "But you know what this means right?"

"I do, my Master. My knowledge and talents are now used to how you see fit. While my body is for your pleasure." Yolei replied in a loving and submissive tone.

Davis smiled at Yolei's new allegiance to him and his goal to a peaceful Digital World, as he removed his manhood from Yolei's pussy, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship got off Yolei's bed, picked up his clothing and told Yolei in a commanding tone. "Now, my new slave. It's time you see your new home with me and your sisters."

Upon hearing her Master's voice, Yolei immediately obeyed and got off the bed, before the newly enslaved Digidestined replied in an obedient and submissive tone. "Yes, Master."

Davis then removed his D-3 from his jacket pocket and aimed it at Yolei's laptop, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship called out. "Digiport open!"

And it was then Davis was transported to his home Digital World, in which Yolei picked up her D-3 and D-Terminal, knowing and not caring she was entering the Digital World naked, because the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity knew her Master would provide her with a 'uniform' that she would love just as much as Davis would love seeing on her sexy new body, in which Yolei called out. "Digiport open!"

And just like the countless times she had entered the Digital World, a flash of light filled her room, and after the light faded, the Digidestined of Sincerity was gone, as she was sent to the Digital World to meet her new slave sisters, Veemon and his love slaves/mates.


	5. Chapter 5: Going abroad

-Age of characters-

Catherine Deneuve: Age 16

(Sorry to all those TKXCatherine and PatamonXFloramon fans out there, but what did you expect? This is a Davis and Veemon harem story)

ANYWAY, LET"S BEGIN... IT'S TIME TO DUEL!... NO, THAT'S NOT IT... GET YOUR GAME ON!... NO, THAT'S NOT IT EITHER... GO, LUCARIO! USE AURA SPHERE!... CLOSE ENOUGH!

After Davis and Yolei returned to his home in the Digital World, the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity was no longer naked, but was now wearing a violet coloured version of Kari and Mimi's 'uniforms', and was no longer wearing her glasses, as when Davis transferred the virus within the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity, not only did he alter her body, share all his past memories with her, so she knew what her Master liked and desired to make her a perfect slave like Kari and Mimi, but also strengthened her vision, so Yolei's sight was just as perfect as Davis'.

It was then Davis was pleasantly greeted by the Digidestined of Light and the Digidestined of Sincerity, who were dressed in their respective coloured 'uniforms', before they both engaged him a loving and passionate three-way kiss, as the three of the enjoyed the feel of the lips of the other two on their own.

And it was after Davis' first two slaves broke away from their Master, which Kari and Mimi surprised Yolei when they both embraced her and kissed her with the same amount of love and passion they had shared with the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, but then Yolei began to not only enjoy Kari and Mimi's kiss but began to kiss the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's slaves back, which made Davis happy to see his girls getting along so well with one another.

But the trio of female Digidestined making out and Davis were interrupted when Veemon entered the room and made his entrance.

"Davis, you're back." Veemon said happily, before the Rookie level Digmon stated, as he referred to Yolei's servitude to his human partner. "And I see you were successful in your little mission."

"You know it." Davis happily replied, as he wrapped his right arm around Yolei's waist and pulled the Digidestined of love and Sincerity close to his body, which made her giggle a little, as she enjoyed being so close to her Master, before Davis asked Veemon in a curious tone. "And what about you, how'd it go with that LadyDevimon?"

"Purrfectly." Gatomon's voice called out from Veemon's bedroom, only to Davis the feline's voice sounded darker and more seductive. But it was then Davis was surprised to see BlackGatomon emerge from Veemon's bedroom, stood behind him and wrapped her arms around his body, as she began to kiss his neck.

"Hey, Gatomon, what's the deal with the change of fur colour?" Davis questioned, as he and Yolei had yet to be informed about Veemon's newest mate.

"I am not Mistress Gatomon. I am BlackGatomon." BlackGatomon replied.

"I was who originally the LadyDevimon who had the intent to dispose of you and Veemon." BlackGatomon confessed, before the dark feline said in a warm tone. "But thanks to my loving Master, I was able to see the light and now I serve him and his wish is my command."

After BlackGatomon had finished speaking, Davis smiled, before he held out his right arm, as his nature to see the good in people and Digimon kicked in and the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship could tell every word Gatomon's black furred doppelganger had just said contained no lies whatsoever, only truth, love and loyalty, in which BlackGatomon understood that Veemon's human partner had accepted her.

So, to show that she truly had changed from a lone creature of darkness to a devoted servant to the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World's Digimon partner', she made her way over to the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, removed her right glove, in which Gatomon's dark duplicate's gloves were light blue with yellow stripes, just like her Mistresses', and shook Davis' hand, which caused Davis to tell her happily. "Great to have ya on the winning team."

"Thank you, Davis." BlackGatomon replied, before the viral version of Gatomon separated from the handshake between her and the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, in which the black feline made her way back to Veemon and wrapped her arms around Master in a loving embrace, while Kari, Mimi and Yolei did the same for their Master.

"Now that you've got Yolei to help copy and modify the virus, what's our next step, Master Davis?" Kari asked in a curious tone, in which Davis had an answer and replied. "Gathering the ingredients to replicate the virus."

"And we can help with that." Palmon said, which caused everyone to turn to see Gatomon and Palmon had joined everyone in the room, before the Digimon of Sincerity told her Master, BlackGatomon, Davis, Kari, Mimi and Yolei. "Mistress Gatomon and I have been reading through the scroll you were guarding while in your dormant state and I know that most of the ingredients are mainly herbs, plants and vegetation, located in the forested areas of the Digital World, in fact I know some of their exact locations."

"That's great, Palmon." Veemon said, as the dragon Digimon was proud of his slave, which made Palmon happy she was able to make her Master proud of her, before the Rookie level Digimon questioned the Mistress of his harem and Mimi's Digimon partner. "But what about the remaining items?"

"No need to worry, Master." Gatomon replied in a reassuring tone, before the feline stated. "There's a very high chance a merchant Digimon is selling the ingredients we need at their store. Selling it as food, medicine or something else, unaware of the true purpose for those ingredients."

"Alright then, we'll split into groups. Mimi and Palmon, search through the forest." Davis commanded.

"Yes Master." Mimi replied obediently, while Palmon nodded her head in agreement, as the plant Digimon knew that Veemon supported Davis' decisions and commands, in which the Digidestined and Digimon of Sincerity left their Masters' residence to search for the flora and fungi required to replicate the virus.

"Yolei. I want you to head back to the Real World with BlackGatomon, in order for your parents, siblings and Hawkmon to 'understand' that living in the Digital World with me, Veemon and our other loves is what you want. And that they won't notice any changes in your personality, clothing or appearance."

"Whatever you say, Master." Yolei replied in a warm and submissive tone, before the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity and BlackGatomon activated the Digiport set within Davis' TV, set the coordinates to her laptop and then called out as she held out her D-3 at the screen. "Digiport open!"

It was after Yolei and BlackGatomon left the Digital World in a flash of Light, back to the Real World to orchestrate Yolei's Master's plan, that Davis turned his attention to those who remained, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship had orders for them to follow.

"While ExVeemon will take us to search for nearby towns and villages to see if they sell any of the ingredients we need." Davis told Kari and the two remaining Digimon, before he stated, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was still naked. "But first, I need to get dressed."

Davis then went into his bedroom, where the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship put his boxers back on, followed by his pants, socks and shoes, shirt, jacket, gloves and lastly, his goggles.

Now that Davis was dressed, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship had, his Digimon partner and their slaves left their household, Digivolved Veemon to ExVeemon, in which the Digidestined got onto the Champion dragon's back and flew to the closest town, where they hoped to find the ingredients required to make their own virus and move closer to obtaining their objective to create a peaceful Digital World.

-Several hours later-

While the Digidestined and Digimon of Sincerity were successful in gathering every plant mentioned on the scroll, up to the point where Mimi had to Digivolve Palmon to Lillymon in order to fly to the very top of certain trees that were impossible to climb, in order to obtain flora that would assist in replicating the virus, the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship and the Digidestined and Digimon of Light had managed to acquire every single ingredient necessary to create their own virus.

After Davis, Veemon, Kari and Gatomon met up with Mimi and Palmon, and then made their way back to their home, and once inside the Digidestined and Digimon were glad to see Yolei and BlackGatomon, but were surprised to hear that the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity had brought Hawkmon back with her, and the bird Digimon was sleeping in one of the spare bedrooms.

But Yolei explained that BlackGatomon had used her 'Cat's Eyes' attack, which allowed the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity to make her family and Hawkmon more 'understanding' about her new changes, and had taken him back with her, as he was her Digimon partner and like a part of her she just couldn't be without.

But upon hearing that, Davis was glad the newest girl to be added to his harem did what she had done, as just like he shared an unbreakable bond with Veemon, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship knew Yolei had the same kind of bond with Hawkmon, and couldn't start her 'new life' without him.

And it was after Yolei finished speaking that BlackGatomon had informed Davis and her Master that she had placed post hypnotic suggestions into Hawkmon, which included to treat the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World' and his equally famous Digimon partner as his friends and wouldn't act any different towards them, like Silvermon had done, see the situation of Kari, Mimi and Yolei serving Davis and Gatomon, Palmon and herself as Veemon's devoted and loving slaves as completely normal and if he accidently saw or heard either the Digidestined or Digimon of Courage and Friendship mating, the avian Digimon would ignore it and would continue on with his life, like there was nothing happening, in which Veemon praised BlackGatomon for her excellent work, which filled Gatomon's dark doppelganger with warmth and happiness, knowing she had done a good job for her mate and beloved Master.

-Currently, with the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity-

It had over an hour after Davis, Veemon and their slaves had managed to gather every ingredient required to make their own virus, and during that hour Yolei had been working on various solutions to make duplicates of the virus that was flowing through her body, however, the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity was distracted from her research when she felt the familiar hands of her Master come out from behind her, before they slipped under her violet microkini top and began to massage and fondle her breasts, before gently pinching her nipples, which made Yolei moan in pleasure.

"So, any progress?" Davis asked, as he continued to 'play' with Yolei's breasts.

As much as Yolei was enjoying the pleasure Davis was giving to her, the Digidestined knew she had to get back to work and managed to state. "I'm afraid not, Master. But give me a few hours and I should have a prototype all ready for you."

"Excellent work, Yolei. Beauty and brains, the perfect combination to a perfect slave." Davis replied, which made the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity blush at her Master's compliment, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship told Yolei. "Alright then. Veemon and I will be gone for a while. So message me on my D-Terminal when it's ready."

Yolei nodded her head in reply, before she asked in a curious tone, as Davis began to leave her back to making their own form of the virus. "Where are you two going, Master?"

Upon hearing the question, Davis ceased his walking, as a sly smile appeared on the Digidestined of Courage and friendship's face, before he replied with the same amount of slyness in his voice. "Let's just say we're both getting some fine French cuisine."

-Back in the Real World-

Within Paris, we find the Digidestined and her Digimon partner, Catherine and Floramon, who had spent the last three hours hanging out with the Digidestined and Digimon of Hope and were now saying goodbye.

Though as much as the four of them wanted to continue their time together, however, TK and Patamon had to head on home, while it was only eleven 'o clock in the morning in Paris, the sun had set, as it was past seven in Odaiba, in which the Digidestined of Hope had promised he would be home by that time and didn't want his mother to worry about him.

After TK and Patamon had left to head back home, Catherine closed the door and as she walked away, with Floramon by her side, a pleasant smile appeared on her face, as, like always, she and her Digimon partner had a wonderful time with the Digidestined and Digimon of Hope.

After the destruction of the malicious MaloMyotismon and the annihilating Armageddemon, the Digidestined and Digimon of Hope continued to stay in touch with Catherine and Floramon, going over to her home in Paris to see her, or all four of them would spend time in the Digital World and sometimes Catherine and Floramon would visit TK in Odaiba, but despite how much time they all spent together, they had no romantic intentions or feelings towards one another, but that didn't ruin their friendship.

After spending so much time together, TK no longer had a crush on Catherine and saw her like a sister, while Catherine thought of TK like a brother and best friend, in which they both told each other that they only wanted to be friends, as did Patamon and Floramon, which only strengthened their bonds of friendship.

However, there was a part of Catherine that wished she could meet a guy who was just as cool and handsome as TK, while Floramon too desired to be in a relationship with a brave, strong and attractive Digimon who would make an excellent mate, but they were interrupted when some began to knock on the door.

Curious as to who was at the door, Catherine opened the door, in which she and Floramon were surprised to see a young man around her age and a blue dragon type Digimon, which thanks to TK and Patamon telling them about their friends, families and his fearless leader and Digimon partner, they immediately knew were the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship, Davis Motomiya and Veemon.

"Hey there." Davis greeted pleasantly. "The name's Davis."

"I know who you are, Monsieur Motomiya. The leader of the younger Digidestined of Odaiba." Catherine stated politely.

"And you're Veemon. The Digimon who took down the wicked Digimon MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon." Floramon added, before the plant Digimon said. "TK and Patamon told us all about both of you."

"Well, TK told us all about you too." Davis replied, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship told Catherine in a seductive tone, before he gently took a hold of Catherine's right hand and kissed it, causing the French Digidestined to blush. "But he never told me how beautiful you were."

"And neither did he or Patamon say that she had such a gorgeous Floramon as her Digimon partner." Veemon told Floramon, as the Digimon of Courage and Friendship mimicked Davis' actions and kissed Floramon's hand, in which she couldn't help but blush from the dragon Digimon's compliment and the warm sensation she experienced from the kiss.

It was after Davis let go of Catherine's hand that the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship asked. "Catherine, may we come in?"

"Of course Monsieur Motomiya." Catherine replied, as her blush faded and the French Digidestined was able to regain her composure, in which Davis happily replied, as a smile appeared on his face. "You don't have to be so formal. Please, call me Davis."

"Al... Alright, Davis." Catherine managed to reply, as her blush returned from seeing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship smile at her, as there was a part of her mind that was saying how handsome and charming Davis was.

"And you can just call me Veemon." Veemon said happily.

"So, what brings you both to Paris?" Floramon asked in a curious tone, as the plant Digimon tried not to stutter or blush in front of the Digimon who to her was as amazing as he was heroic, in which there was a part of her that desired for him to mate with her.

"I was hoping to speak to Catherine about something important." Davis replied, before he said. "In private."

"You don't mind do you?" Veemon asked Floramon in a curious tone, in which there was a part of her that was filled with joy that she got to be alone with the Digimon who eliminated two of the most diabolical masterminded Digimon ever known to the Digital World. "That's fine." Floramon replied, before she took Veemon's right hand into her left, in which she got the same warm sensation when Veemon had kissed her hand, before she escorted the blue dragon away, leaving the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship alone with Catherine.

-With Floramon and Veemon-

Currently, the dragon and plant Digimon were alone in a spare bedroom used whenever Catherine would have a friend sleepover, or when she wanted some time to herself, even though she and Floramon shared a strong bond, there were times when they would just like to be alone, and understood, as they respected one another and their boundaries.

Anyway, Veemon and Floramon were sitting on the end of the bed, as they both sat next to each other in silence, however, thanks his superior sense of smell compared to humans and some Digimon, the Digimon of Courage and Friendship could smell the Floramon wanted to mate with him, and it didn't help that the dragon Digimon was secretly releasing his pheromones, which only increased Floramon's desire for the Rookie hero.

To break the silence, Veemon asked curiously. "Hey, Floramon. Other than assisting in ceasing all conflicts and combats in the Digital World, What do you want most in this world or the Digital World?"

"I... I... I want you..." Floramon admitted, before the plant Digimon stated in a disappointed tone. "...But... I can sense that you've already mated with other Digimon."

It was then the blue lizard surprised Floramon when he quickly grabbed her by the hips and placed the plant Digimon on her back, before the Digimon of Courage and Friendship made his way on top of her, as his arms were at the sides of Floramon's head and both Digimon were looking deeply into each other's eyes, before Veemon told Catherine's Digimon partner in a joking, but at the same time, caring and reassuring tone. "Don't worry, Floramon. Just like a giant pizza, there's plenty of me to go around."

But before Floramon could ask Veemon what he was talking about, she was silenced when Veemon's lips met her's in a deep and passionate kiss, in which Floramon was taken by surprise, but the wonderful feeling the plant Digimon was receiving from the Digimon of Courage and Friendship's kiss was indescribable that she couldn't help herself but to close her eyes, wrap her petal-like arms around the blue dragon's neck and return the kiss with the same amount of love Veemon had been administering beforehand.

When Veemon broke from the kiss for air, he looked down at Floramon and smiled at the sight beneath him, Floramon's breasts and nipples had emerged, indicating that the plant Digimon was aroused, but if that didn't give it away, the fact that her pussy was exposed and was leaking out her sexual fluids defiantly was.

Floramon then slowly opened her eyes, revealing they remained cyan blue, but were now glazed over; in which Veemon could see Floramon was now falling under the power of his virus and asked the plant Digimon slyly. "How do you feel, Floramon?"

"I feel... Really funny... But so... So horny... I want you... Veemon..." Floramon managed to reply through her foggy salacious mind, in which Veemon replied. "Really? Well, I'm more than happy to oblige."

Veemon then started to kiss around the plant Digimon's neck and collarbone, which caused Floramon to let out moans of pleasure.

And Floramon's moans only got louder as Veemon kissed down her chest, until the Digimon of Courage and Friendship was kissing around Floramon's right breast, before he began to gently nibble on her nipple, while Veemon's right hand was massaging and fondling her left breast, as well as gently pinching her nipple.

"Oh... Ah, Veemon... Ah... That feels so good... Oh, yes...!" Floramon moaned out in erotic pleasure, as Catherine's Digimon partner placed her hands on the back of Veemon's head and gently massaged it as the dragon Digimon continued to pleasure Floramon's breasts.

After several minutes, Veemon decided he had spent enough time sucking and pinching Floramon's nipples, so he then started to kiss and lick his way down her body, until the Digimon of Courage and Friendship reached her pussy, in which Floramon spread her legs out to allow Veemon easier access into her pussy.

Seeing Floramon cooperate, made Veemon smile before he began to move his tongue down Floramon's slit, which sent a jolt of pleasure through her whole body.

As Veemon continued to lick Floramon's pussy, the plant Digimon moaned out loudly in sexual excitement. "Oh, Veemon, that's so good... Please... Please more... It's so good...!"

However, several minutes later, Floramon stated. "Veemon, I... Ah... Think... Ah... That I'm going... To come...!"

And then with a loud moan, Floramon released her sexual fluids, as Catherine's Digimon partner was hit by her first orgasm, in which she arched her back in ecstasy and she released her sexual fluids into Veemon's mouth, which he managed lick all of it up, before the dragon of the 'V' mark thought to himself. 'It seems like each Digi-girl has a different taste. While Palmon tastes sweet, like honey, my lovely Gatomon has an unbelievable sweet and unique taste that I can't put my finger on, and BlackGatomon has a bitter taste, that still tastes good to me. While Floramon has the sweet taste of strawberries in her cum.'

After Veemon was done with his 'observations', he positioned himself, so his fully erect manhood was hovering over Floramon's threshold, before the Digimon of Courage and Friendship then inserted all seven inches of his penis into her, which caused the plant Digimon to let out a loud moan of pure pleasure from the amazing feeling of Veemon's cock inside her.

And the pleasure only increased when Veemon began to thrust back and forth inside of Floramon, in which Catherine's Digimon partner wrapped her legs around Veemon's hips and placed her hands on his shoulders, as the blue lizard continued to thrust into Floramon, which caused the plant Digimon to moan out erotically, as she couldn't believe the great amount of pleasure Veemon was giving her. "Vee... Veemon... That's so... Ah... So good... Please don't stop...!"

Veemon yells out in an excited reply, "Oh, yes... That's it, Floramon... Ah... You're doing great...!"

As Veemon continued to thrust his dick back and forth into Floramon, the plant Digimon moaned out, which soon turned to erotic screams of pure pleasure, in which Floramon cried out in pure sexual pleasure, as her surroundings became a blur to her and her thoughts turned clouded and hazy, but there was only one clear thought in her hazy mind, which seemed to make more sense by the second, 'love Veemon and become his slave'. "Oh, M... Master... I feel... Ah... Feel so good... Ah I want more... Oh, Please... Ah... Master...!"

For the next past hour, Veemon and Floramon continued to mate, but soon both of them felt their climaxes were about to hit them, which caused Veemon to groan out in pleasure. "Oh, Floramon... Ah... I'm... Ah... I'm going to cum... I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Yes... Ah... Master... I'm coming... Ah... Too...Come at me...!" Floramon replied in the same pleasured tone, as both Digimon tried to hold on for as long as they could.

But Floramon felt her peak and with one huge erotic scream, the plant Digimon had her orgasm and released her cum all over Veemon's manhood, which in turn, was enough to send the blue lizard over the edge, as he filled Floramon's womb with his seed and a big dose of the virus.

Thanks to the virus, Veemon was able to sustain his body over Catherine's Digimon partner's, so the male Rookie Digimon removed his cock from Floramon's pussy, rolled onto his back, before he felt Floramon crawl up and rest her body on his, in which Veemon wrapped his arms around her chest, looked down and smiled to see Floramon was smiling back at him lovingly, as her body had been altered by the virus, just like Gatomon's, Palmon's and BlackGatomon's, in which her breasts were now larger then before, her vagina was no longer hidden and her eyes were the same carmine as Veemon's and were filled with love and loyalty, just like the other Digimon who had fallen for Veemon and his virus. "So, Floramon Other than assisting in ceasing all conflicts and combats in the Digital World, What do you want most in this world or the Digital World now?"

"I want to be by your side and assist you, Davis, Mistress Gatomon and my sisters in any way I can to help you bring peace to the Digital World, my Master." Floramon replied in a warm and loving tone, which made Veemon smile, before he kissed Floramon deeply on the lips, which she gladly returned.

-Around the time Veemon and Floramon had left to give Davis and Catherine some time to talk alone-

Currently, Davis and Catherine were in her bedroom, as the French Digidestined was curious as to what the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship wanted to tell her that was so important, but before she could ask, Davis took off his gloves, unzipped his jacket and took it off, reveling he wasn't wearing a shirt, which in turn caused Catherine to blush at the sight of his well-developed chest.

"Hey, Catherine, are you alright?" Davis asked, before he looked, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship told the French Digidestined in an embarrassed tone down, as he scratched the back of his head, which was all just an act, as he had purposely exposed his muscular body. "Sorry. I was in a bit of a rush and forgot about my shirt. If it makes you uncomfortable I could put my jacket back on and..."

However, Davis was interrupted when Catherine told him. "No. I mean you're my guest and should feel comfortable anyway you can."

"Thanks." Davis happily replied, before Catherine questioned in a curious tone. "So, why did you come to see me?"

"It's because of the situation of the Digital World. You know that even though two of the most evil Digimon ever created have been deleted there is still chaos in the Digital World, and that's where you come in." Davis replied.

Davis then explained how he and Veemon had dug up a box which contained a scroll, which stated that it was the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship's destiny to bring forth an age of peace, as well as a virus, that if replicated and modified could cease all conflicts in the Digital World, in which he wanted her to assist them, leaving out the parts where he and Veemon did it with Kari, Gatomon, Mimi, Palmon, Yolei and Lilithmon.

"But why do you want me?" Catherine asked, in which Davis replied. "Because TK told me how you fought alongside him and Tai and managed to take down Giromon and the Mamemon Brothers. And it's that kind of power I want by my side."

"But I really didn't do anything." Catherine replied solemnly, before the French Digidestined stated. "While Kiwimon did her best to help, it was MetalGreymon and MagnaAngemon who ended up as the victors."

"Don't doubt yourself, Catherine." Davis said, before he took her hands into his own and told her in an honest tone. "A Digimon's strength isn't just measured by their level, but from the positive feelings of their partner. And I know you have that strength inside you."

Hearing Davis' encouraging words and feeling his hands on her's, caused the warm feeling in Catherine's heart to grow, as not only was Davis quite handsome, but he was also charming, caring and was one of the most amazing guys she had ever met, in which Catherine surprised the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship when she pushed him onto her bed and climbed on top of him, before the French Digidestined moved her head, until her lips were inches away from Davis'.

But it was then Catherine realized what she was doing, in which the French Digidestined quickly said apologetically. "I'm sorry, Davis. I... I don't know what came over me."

However, as Catherine tried to get up, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship stopped her as he held onto her arms, which confused the French Digidestined, before Davis told her. "What came over you is love. Don't fight it, embrace it."

Even though she and Davis had just met, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was right, as it seemed that Catherine had indeed fallen in love with him, and from the way he was acting it seemed that loved her back, in which Catherine gave into her desires and kissed the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship on the lips.

For several minutes, Davis and Catherine shared a passion filled kiss, as they tasted each other's mouths, tongues, and sampled the other's saliva, before they broke from the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, in which Catherine looked into Davis' hazel brown coloured eyes, while Davis looked into Catherine's glazed over blue eyes, as she had unknowingly transferred the virus from his lips.

Catherine then moved away from Davis' lying form, before she removed her dress, revealing the French Digidestined's bare breasts and hardened nipples, as she was only wearing a pair of rose coloured panties, which she slipped out of, revealing her pussy, covered by a path of blond pubic hair, which caused the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's manhood to harden at the sight of the naked blond above him.

It was then Catherine engaged Davis in another passionate kiss, which only sent more of the virus into her body and mind, which made the French Digidestined desire him more.

And during the kiss, that he took a hold of Catherine's hips, before rolled them around, so Davis was on top of Catherine, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship began to use his right hand to massage and fondle Catherine's left breast, as his left hand trailed down her stomach before it reached her vagina and began to rub her clit, which caused the French Digidestined to break from the kiss and moan out in pleasure. "Oh, Davis... Ah... That's feels incredible... Yes... Oh, yes...!"

But as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship continued to massage her breast, rub her pussy and kiss around her neck, the combined pleasure was causing Catherine to get wetter and wetter, which Davis noticed and knew it wouldn't be long until Catherine would have her orgasm, in which he moved away from her neck and whispered into her left ear, before giving it a gentle bite. "Catherine, I want you to come on my hand."

However, before Catherine could reply, her voice was replaced by an erotic scream of pleasure, as the French Digidestined had her orgasm and released her sexual fluids onto Davis' hand and onto her bed, which was now stained with a fairly big spot, while Davis licked his hand clean, and noticed how Catherine's cum tasted different compared to the cum of his other girls, but just like Veemon the taste of his Mistresses' was his favourite.

"Did you like that?" Davis asked.

"Yes, Davis. It felt so good." Catherine replied, in which Davis then asked the French Digidestined. "I'm glad to hear that. Now then, are you ready for the main event?"

Hearing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's question made Catherine immediately nod her head, which made Davis smile, before he removed his pants and boxers at the same time, before throwing them onto the floor, followed by his goggles, which landed gently on his pile of clothing.

'Oh my, he is so big!' Catherine managed to think to herself through her cloudy lustful mind, as the French Digidestined stared at all of Davis' nine-inch cock, before Davis placed just the head of his manhood inside of Catherine, but then asked curiously, as he didn't want to harm Catherine. "Catherine, are you a virgin?"

"Yes." Catherine replied, before she told Davis reassuringly. "But don't worry. I lost my hymen when Floramon and I were 'experimenting' with each other and she placed her vines inside me."

After hearing what the French Digidestined had told him, Davis was a little surprised and turned on at the thought of Catherine and Floramon, making out naked and having sex, as he had to admit that Floramon was a more attractive female Digimon he had encountered, compared to a Digimon like Arukenimon, and wondered if Veemon would consider joining him in some 'fun', where they would do things like watch Kari and Angewomon do it, as Yolei and Lilithmon would suck them off.

But Davis stopped thinking about what could happen and returned to what was happening, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship inserted his member into Catherine's vagina and made her moan out as she felt Davis' member stretch her vagina walls out, in which the French Digidestined instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders as he started to make love to her.

"Yes... Ah... It's so good... Ah, yes... More... Ah... Please more... More...!" Catherine moaned out in pleasure.

After two hours had passed, Davis turned Catherine around, so she was on all fours, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship placed his hands on her buttocks and continued to thrust his hard member into her, in which the French Digidestined moaned out erotically. "Oh, Davis... Ah... You are so deep... I can feel your cock... Ah... Ah... All the way inside of me... Yes... Oh, yes... I want this feeling to last forever...!"

"It can..." Davis replied, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship groaned out, as he continued to pound into Catherine. "All you... Ah... Have to do is... Ah... become my slave..."

Normally a demand like that would cause Catherine's rationality to say no, however, her mind and body were so over whelmed by the pleasure Davis was giving her, in which the French Digidestined didn't want it to end and replied in a cry of pleasure. "Yes... M... Master... Ah... I... Ah... I'm all yours... Now and forever... You have my... Ah... mind, body, and soul... Master... Ah...!"

However, after Catherine had swore to become Davis' loyal and obedient slave forever, the two of them could feel their climaxes drawing closer, in which they both began to move around frantically as Davis groaned out. "Ugh... Catherine... I'm so... Ah... Close... Ah... I can't hold it in anymore... I'm going to... Ah... To come...!"

Catherine moaned out in reply. "Me too... Ah... I'm going to come... Ah... Too...!"

After several minutes the two of them couldn't hold it in anymore, in which they both come at the same time, causing Catherine to release her sexual fluids over Davis' member, while Davis fills Catherine's womb with a large amount of his seed and virus, which altered her body and mind, making her a complete slave to the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

After they were done, Davis removed his manhood from Catherine's vagina, before he lay on the bed, while Catherine collapsed onto her stomach while the French Digidestined tried to regain her breath from the amazing experience she had just had with her new Master.

Soon after Catherine had got her breath and energy back, the French Digidestined began to gently rub her left hand over Davis' chest, before she told the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship in a loving tone. "Thank you for making my first time with a man so wonderful, Master."

"You're very welcome, Catherine" Davis replied, with the same amount of love for his new blond haired slave, before he kissed her deeply on the lips, which Catherine happily returned, as she felt her Master's tongue invade her mouth.

However, their loving kiss was interrupted when Davis' D-Terminal went off, indicating he had just received a message, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship broke from the kiss and got out of Catherine's bed to see who had messaged him. Love Yolei.

Dear Master.

I've finally made a prototype of the virus. However, we still need some people and Digimon to test the virus on to make sure that there are no negative side effects. See you when you get home, my love.

-Your loving slave, Yolei.

After Davis had read the message, a smile appeared on his face, as the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship's plan was coming into fruition, and once Veemon was done with Floramon, they would head on back home to meet up with their slaves and Davis' genius of a slave.

However, it didn't seem that he had to wait long, as he heard Veemon groan out loudly in pleasure, as Floramon screamed out 'Oh, Veemon!', in which Davis assumed that his Digimon partner had infected and enslaved Floramon.

And his assumption was correct when Veemon and Floramon, whose body and eye colour had been altered, entered the room, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship decided it was time that they all headed on to his home for some more love making/mating with their slaves, followed by sleep, as tomorrow would be the day the virus would be tested, and Davis already knew two human and two Digimon who would be the perfect test subjects, not that they would know.


	6. Chapter 6: Love Struck

Sorry I took so long, but I've been feeling quite sick for the last few days, so enjoy, particularly a certain fan out there. :)

I literally worked all night on this, and am starting to feel dizzy, no joke.

3

2

1

START!

After Catherine and Floramon were introduced to the other members of Davis and Veemon's harems, they both had another amazing time with their respective Master, new sisters and Mistresses, before the French Digidestined returned back to her home in Paris with BlackGatomon, who used her 'Cat's Eyes' on Catherine's family, leaving them all in a highly suggestible state, in which Catherine used that time to 'alter' her families' minds into knowing that she and Floramon had fallen in love with the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship, and were not only moving in with him, but now belonged to the ''Legendary Hero of the Digital World' and his equally heroic Digimon partner.

-The next day in Odaiba, around seven o'clock-

Jun and Silvermon were waiting patiently, as Davis had called her last night, asking her if he and Veemon could visit her to not only see how she was doing, but to also test his latest noodle recipe, which Jun agreed to, as not only was she looking forward to seeing her little brother and Veemon again, but was too looking forward to tasting Davis' noodles, as she knew how much Davis wanted to become a chef and start up his own noodle kart business, in which Jun knew he had the potential, as every time Davis cooked, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's skills and food would only get better and better.

But it was then Jun heard someone knock on the door, which intrigued her, as she wasn't expecting any visitors, other than Davis and Veemon, in which she opened the door and was surprised to see the original Digidestined of Friend and TK's older brother, Matt Ishida, and Gabumon.

"Matt?" Jun said in a surprised tone, before she asked curiously. "What are you doing here?"

"Davis invited us." Matt replied.

"Yeah, he called us last night and told us about how he was given his own home in the Digital World as a reward for all his good deeds as the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World' and then invited us over to try his noodles." Gabumon said, before he questioned in a curious tone. "Didn't he tell you?"

Jun was about to reply, but was interrupted when the familiar voice of Davis Motomiya called out. "My bad."

Upon hearing the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's voice, which everyone turned to see Davis and Veemon who were both smiling while Jun's brother was scratching the back of his in embarrassment, before he stated. "Yeah, I invited Matt and Gabumon. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"That's ok, Squirt." Jun happily replied, as she was glad to see Davis as it had been around a week since he left and despite getting on her nerves, she truly loved her brother and missed his presence, in which the older Motomiya hugged Davis, before she separated from the embrace and said. "I forgive you."

"But why did you only Matt and Gabumon?" Silvermon questioned, which intrigued Matt, Gabumon and Jun.

"I actually invited the others last night, but the ones who replied told me they had plans that couldn't be changed." Davis replied, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was lying to them, but knew if he had told them the truth it could interfere with his intentions of ending all problems within the Digital World.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, let's eat!" Veemon exclaimed cheerfully, which made Jun, Silvermon, Matt and Gabumon smile and laugh a little, as the blue lizard hadn't changed over the four years, and other than the safety and wellbeing of those he cared about, would always put his stomach first.

Listening to Veemon, Jun and Matt sat at the table, as Veemon, Silvermon and Gabumon sat beside the Digidestined of Friendship and the older Motomiya, while Davis went into the kitchen and began to prepare their meals. As Davis began to cook, Veemon told his Digidestined and Digimon friends how he took on the Demon Lord, Lilithmon, which greatly surprised them all.

Veemon went on to say used Magnamon's light to not only break Lilithmon's darkness, but also her Nazar Nail claw, leaving the Goddess of Darkness defenseless, until the dragon knight 'took care of her', which everyone, other than Davis, assumed meant Magnamon destroyed her.

And it was while Veemon was telling his partially true story, that Davis pulled out a small vial from his right jacket pocket, which contained the same red, blue and gold coloured mist, except it was in a liquid form, thanks to Yolei, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship removed the lid and added the liquid to his noodles, which he stirred into, until no traces of the modified virus could be seen or detected.

After preparing the final preparations for his noodles, Davis called out. "Alright guys. It's ready."

Upon hearing that, Veemon got up, made his way into the kitchen and assisted in filling up several bowls with his noodles, in which sly smiles appeared on the Digidestined and Digimon's faces, before Davis told his Rookie level Digimon, with the same amount of slyness in his voice. "Nice going with the story, Veemon. They didn't see a thing."

"No problem." Veemon replied with the same amount of slyness, before the pair left the kitchen and placed a bowl before their unknowing test subjects.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Matt asked curiously, before Veemon went back into the kitchen and returned with another bowl of noodles, in which the dragon Digimon sat beside Silvermon and Gabumon and replied, before he began to eat, as Yolei insured the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship would have no effect on them. "I would sooner. But I only have two hands."

"And what about you, Davis." Silvermon asked.

"I would, but I only had enough noodles for five." Davis replied, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship told his sister and friends reassuringly. "But don't worry I'll eat later. I just want to know what you think."

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but this is your best batch yet, Davis." Veemon happily stated, as he rubbed his stomach, while his bowl lay empty next to him.

Seeing how much Veemon had enjoyed his meal, Jun, Silvermon, Matt and Gabumon began to eat their own, in which they all could see how the Digimon of Courage and Friendship ate his so fast, as Davis' noodles tasted amazing, and didn't know why, but for some reason they all felt really good and content after eating.

"So, what did you think?" Davis asked.

"I have to agree with Veemon. That was indeed your best batch you've made." Silvermon replied happily.

"Yeah, bro. That was one of the best meals I've ever had." Jun commented, before she told her brother. "And I feel really good but I don't know why."

"Same here." Matt and Gabumon stated at the same time.

"Well, we can explain that." Davis replied, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship wanted to see if his noodles had affected them the way he planned, in which he told about his Digimon partner finding the virus and about his past, how he did it with Kari, Mimi, Yolei and Catherine, while Veemon mated with Gatomon, Palmon, Lilithmon and Floramon and were now their loving and devoted slaves and how thanks to efforts of the Digidestined of Love, she made a liquid form of the virus, which he had just tested on the four of them through his food, in which he apologized for his deception and was now waiting to see how they would react.

And their responses were quite beneficial as they all forgave him, as the virus made them all feel incredible, carefree and like there was no problem they couldn't overcome.

It was then Matt stood up, went over to Jun and told her. "Just like Davis was able to summon up the courage to tell us the truth, there's something I need to get off my chest. Jun, over these four years of getting to know you better I've come to realize just how amazing you are. You're smart, beautiful and make an excellent Digidestined. And seeing these qualities you possess made me realize how much you truly mean to me. I love you Jun."

Upon hearing that Jun got up and replied lovingly. "Oh, Matt. I love you too. I know when we first met I only loved you because I only saw you as a cute musician, but after becoming a Digidestined, I saw your true side and couldn't help but fall for it. Only I was too afraid you still saw me as a simple 'fan girl' and would reject me if I said I love you. But thanks to Davis' 'secret ingredient' I can truly express how I feel about you."

Jun then wrapped her arms around Matt in a loving embrace, before they shared a deep and loving kiss, while Silvermon was nuzzling her left cheek affectionately against Gabumon's face, as they too had fallen in love, and thanks to Davis and Veemon's help they were able to express it.

Seeing the results, Davis and Veemon gave each other a 'thumbs up' as it looked as though their noodle virus combination was a success, however, it seemed as though there were a few bugs within the virus as Jun took her arms away from Matt, broke from the kiss and placed her right hand on her head as she began to feel light headed.

"Jun, are you...?" Matt managed to get out, before the Digidestined of Friendship began to feel the same effects Jun was undergoing, in which he too felt light headed as his eyes began to glaze over.

And the same effects were happening to their Digimon partners, as Silvermon collapsed onto Gabumon's lap, in which Davis and Veemon knew what was going to happen next and made their way to the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's bedroom and used the Digiport to head back to their residence.

And the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship were right, as after they left Jun grabbed Matt's hand and escorted him to hr bedroom, while Gabumon repositioned himself and Silvermon, so he was on top of her and was look down at her, now exposed breasts and vagina, through his glazed over eyes, before the Digimon of Friendship brought his head down to the left side of Silvermon's neck and began to kiss, lick and bite lightly around it, which made the fox Digimon moan out in pleasure.

And Silvermon's pleasure only increased when Gabumon placed his paws on her breasts and began to fondle them, while he moved his downwards and began licking between her breasts.

"Oh, Gabumon... Ah... What you're doing... Ah... Feels so... Ah... Good..." Silvermon moaned in pleasure.

But it was after several minutes that Gabumon decided it was time for a change of position, in which the wolf Digimon ceased his actions on the silver coloured Digimon's breasts, gently sat on her stomach, which caused Silvermon's arousal to increase at the sight of Gabumon's unsheathed member, before the Digimon of Friendship placed his paws on the sides of Silvermon's breasts and then placed his dick between her breasts and began to move his hips back and forth, which caused his penis to slide between Silvermon's breasts and gave him a great amount of pleasure.

As Gabumon continued to squeeze Silvermon's breasts as his manhood slid between them, Silvermon smiled, as through her clouded mind the only thing that mattered to her was Gabumon and how she could please him, in which the fox Digimon brought her head forward and began to lick the tip of Gabumon's cock, which caused him to groan in approval.

With the added pleasure of Silvermon's wet tongue on his penis, it wasn't long until Gabumon groaned out. "Silvermon... Ah... I'm going to come soon... Ah... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming...!"

Unable to contain himself, Gabumon let out a loud groan of pleasure, as he came, coating Silvermon in his cum, which only made her happy to see that her body had satisfied Gabumon's, but before she could say a single word or even move, the Digimon of Friendship quickly grabbed onto Silvermon's hips and repositioned her, so she was on all fours and moaned out loudly as the wolf Digimon's cock entered her vagina.

Gabumon felt great amounts of pleasure flow through him while his member was inside the silky wetness of Silvermon's threshold and moaned out. "Silvermon... Oh, yes... It feels so good..."

Gabumon then began to thrust his member in and out of Silvermon's pussy and soon built up speed and a rhythm with each motion, in which Silvermon moaned loudly, as her body rocked with waves after waves of excited sexual pleasure, as Gabumon 's member went deeper and deeper inside with each thrust.

"Oh, Gabumon... Oh, yes... Ah... I feel it...!" Silvermon moaned as Gabumon continued to thrust inside of his soon-to-be mate.

After several more minutes of Gabumon's member entering and leaving her, Silvermon then felt herself build up to an orgasm, while Gabumon was already feeling her threshold latch down on his member with every thrust he gave as he felt his body begging for relief.

But soon they couldn't take it anymore, in which Silvermon let out a loud and erotic scream of ecstasy, while Gabumon cried out in pleasure as they both came at the same time, Silvermon's sexual fluids released, covered Gabumon's member, while Gabumon released his seed into Silvermon, before Gabumon gently bit the left side of Silvermon's neck, officially marking her as his.

-With Matt and Jun, around the same time Gabumon and Silvermon began to mate-

Within Jun's bedroom, both Digidestined were completely naked, revealing Matt's excellently developed body and Jun's gorgeous body and busty, well-rounded and beautiful breasts, as they were both sitting on their knees and were locked in a deep and passionate kiss.

But after several minutes of tasting each other's tongues, and sampling each other's saliva, Matt broke away from their kiss, gently pushed Jun onto her back and then lowered his head until he was looking at Jun's breasts, in which he began to lightly lick her right breast and her nipple, which caused her to moan out in excited pleasure as Matt continues to lick her nipple and around her breast.

Matt then lowered his head further until he was looking down at Jun's pussy, taking a good whiff from her maroon coloured pubic hair, before he started to move his tongue down her slit, which was pretty wet with her fluids, which sent a surge of pleasure through Jun's whole body when Matt did that.

As Matt continued to lick Jun's pussy, she moaned out loudly in sexual pleasure. "Oh, Matt, that's so good... Ah... Please... More... Ah... More...!"

Upon hearing Jun's begging, Matt then moved his face closer so his tongue could reach all of Jun's vagina, which caused her moaning to get louder, in which Jun stated moments later. "Matt, I think... Ah... I think that... I'm going... To... Ah... Going to come. . .!"

And then with a loud moan, Jun released her sexual fluids into Matt's waiting mouth, in which after he was done licking, they both got up into a sitting position and stared into each other's hazy, but love filled eyes, before the Digidestined of Friendship told her. "Jun, you taste great."

"Th...Thank you..." Jun managed to reply through her salacious and clouded mind, before they give each other another passionate kiss, in which Jun then stopped the kiss after a few minutes, before she repositioned herself and Matt, so Matt was lying on the bed and she was on top of him.

Jun then lowered her face until she was looking at Matt's fully erect eight-inch cock, which caused her to blush and think to herself in her lustful state, as her arousal increased. 'Oh, wow, Matt is so huge!'

Just as Silvermon's mind seemed only on giving Gabumon pleasure and seeing him happy, Jun felt the same way about Matt, in which she placed a gentle and loving kiss on the tip of Matt's penis, before she began to kiss all around Matt's cock, as her left hand began to massage his balls, which made Matt moan out in pleasure.

Upon hearing Matt's pleasure filled moans Jun was happy, as she knew her actions were pleasing him, but knew she could pleasure him further.

And so, Jun stopped kissing Matt's dick, placed his manhood into her mouth and started to give Matt a loving blowjob, as she continued to massage his balls, which caused the Digidestined of Friendship to moan out louder, before he placed his left hand on the back of Jun's head, forcing all of his cock into her mouth, while his right hand began to pat and massage the top of her head in approval, which made Jun happy.

But after experiencing such pleasure, Matt was unable to contain himself and, without warning, released his load into Jun's mouth, which surprised her, but Jun continued to suck on Matt's cock.

Jun then took her mouth away from Matt's manhood, in which the Digidestined of Friendship's remaining cum spurted across her breasts, chest and face, which she actually enjoyed, much to Matt's surprise.

And his surprise was increased, as well as his erection, When Jun wiped all of Matt's cum of her face and licked it off her hand and fingers, before she began to rub the cum on her chest and breasts in a seductive way, as if she was applying the cum like it was sunscreen.

"Oh, Matt, did you like that?" Jun asked in a curious and surprisingly shy tone, after she was finished having her fun with Matt's semen.

"Yeah, I did..." Matt told Jun, which made her pleased with herself that she was able to do such a good job to please Matt.

"I'm happy to know that, Matt." Jun replied in a submissive tone, as she smiled at him, before she stated seductively. "And you tasted pretty good too."

Matt smiled back, before he pulled Jun forward and repositioned her, so she was lying back down on the bed and then inserted his member into Jun's vagina, until he reached her hymen.

And with one hard thrust, Matt took Jun's virginity, whilst relinquishing his own, in which Jun cried out, not from pain but from pleasure, as the virus had clouded Jun's brain, in which Jun's first time was with no pain and immediate pleasure.

And then Matt began to thrust back and forth inside of Jun, as Jun's slender and sexy legs wrapped around his waist, while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, before Jun moaned out in pleasure. "Oh, Matt...Ah... Don't stop... Please more... Oh, Matt... Give me more...!"

Meanwhile, Matt was groaning, and moaning in sexual excitement, as he couldn't believe how tight Jun's pussy was, it allowed easy access, but then clamped down hard and tightly when he left, as if her body was begging for him to stay inside her, but this only increased the pleasure and his desire for her with the added of the wet inside of Jun's vagina, wetting his cock as well, driving him closer and closer to the edge, in which the Digidestined of Friendship groaned out in sexual excitement. "Oh, yes... That's it, Jun... Ah... Keep going... You're doing... Ah... So good...!"

Matt and Jun continued to make love, for the next two hours, but soon, both of them felt their climax about to hit them, in which Matt called out in pleasure. "Oh, Jun... Ah... Jun... I'm going to cum... Ah... Soon...!"

"Yes, Matt... Ah... Me too... Ah... And I want it... Ah... Give to me... Ah... Oh, Yes... Come inside me...!" Jun replied with the same amount of pleasure in her tone, as they both tried to hold on for a few more minutes.

But inevitably, Jun cried out Matt's name in ecstasy, as she had her orgasm and released her cum all over the Digidestined of Friendship's manhood, which was enough to set off Matt's orgasm, and with loud groan of ecstasy, Matt filled Jun's womb with his seed.

Matt then collapsed on top of Jun's body and for a few minutes, they laid there, as their bodies demanding oxygen, but once they both had recovered from their orgasms, Matt removed his cock from Jun's pussy.

After Matt removed his manhood from Jun's vagina, they stared into each other's eyes, which were no longer glazed over and were full of love for the other, before they engaged in a loving kiss. And it was when the pair broke from the kiss that Matt asked Jun in an enticing tone. "Up for round two?"

Upon hearing Matt's question, Jun looked down and smiled to see Matt's cock was still hard, in which she replied in a loving and submissive tone. "Whatever you wish, my love."

But as Matt began to place his dick back into Jun's pussy, the pair were interrupted when they could hear someone knocking at the door, which caused the Digidestined of Friendship to let out an annoyed sigh, before he removed his penis from Jun's vagina and was about to get up, however, Jun stopped him.

"Don't get up, Matt." Jun said, as she got out of her bed and the told Matt in a warm tone. "I'll answer it."

"Don't keep me waiting." Matt replied, before the Digidestined of Friendship slapped Jun's butt, which caused her to let out a yelp, from the surprise, in which Jun turned around and smiled at Matt's 'playful' attitude, before she left to answer the door.

As Jun made her way to see who was at the door, she smiled to see Silvermon resting her head on Gabumon's lap, as he gently stroked her back, before she noticed the mark on her Digimon's partner's neck, indicating she was Gabumon's mate and in a way, belonged to her, which made Jun smile at the thought of Matt owning her.

However, her thoughts returned to answering the door, which she unlocked and stuck her head out to see who it was, and to hide her naked body from the unknown visitor, in which she was a little surprised to see the Digidestined and Digimon of Love, Sora Takenouchi and Biyomon.

"Hey Sora. Hey Biyomon." Jun greeted happily, before she asked curiously. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to see Kari, Mimi and Yolei." Sora replied.

Jun blinked in confusion, before she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I haven't seen them in days. And when I asked Tai where Kari was, he told us she was staying with Davis." Sora replied.

"And we got the same answer from Mimi and Yolei's parents." Biyomon added.

Jun then smiled, before she asked Sora curiously. "When you spoke to Tai did he say Kari was staying with Davis at his place?

"Yeah. And this is where Davis lives." Sora replied, however, Jun corrected her. "Not anymore. He and Veemon moved out."

"Moved out? Where?" Sora questioned.

"To his home in the Digital World, which he got after he learnt he was the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World'." Jun replied, which caused Sora and Biyomon's eyes to widen, before she questioned in a stunned tone. "Davis is that 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World' we heard so much about?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too, but it makes sense when you think about it." Jun replied, before she told Sora and Biyomon politely. "Now if you'll both excuse me. There's something important I really want to get back to."

Jun then closed the door, leaving behind a confused Sora and an equally confused Biyomon, who had come over for answers, but were only rewarded with more questions, in which they knew they had to go the home of Davis and Veemon and confront 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World', while Jun made her way back to bed and smiled to see her naked lover, who smiled back at her, while looking as sexy as ever, before Jun got on the bed and lowered herself onto Matt's penis, which caused them both moan out in pleasure.

"So, who was... Ah... At the door...?" Matt moaned out curiously.

"Sora... Ah... And Biyomon... They wanted to see why... Ah... Kari, Mimi... Ah... Yolei and their Digimon partners are living with Davis...Ah... And Veemon..." Jun managed to reply, as she went up and down on Matt's manhood.

"Well, won't she... Ah... Be in for a... Ah... Surprise..." Matt groaned out in a sly reply.

-With the Digidestined and Digimon of Love-

After Sora and Biyomon had left Jun's apartment, the pair headed back home and used the Digidestined of Love's computer to travel to the Digital World to see Davis and Veemon and figure out what was going on, as they could understand Kari and Gatomon wanting to be with Davis and Veemon, but it didn't make any sense that Mimi, Palmon, Yolei and Hawkmon would also move out of their homes to be closer to the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship, however, they first had to find out where the Digidestined and Digimon actually lived within the Digital World, as though Jun was helpful, she wasn't helpful enough.

And now, Sora and Biyomon were in a town, filled with stores, houses, various buildings and various Digimon, which the Digidestined and Digimon of Love hoped one of local Digimon would know where the home of the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World' was, in which the pair split up to make their chances of getting an answer to Davis' location easier, but for Sora, she turned up with nothing, as the Digimon she had talked to knew about Davis, his heroics and his equally noble Digimon partner, but had no clue as to where in the Digital World they were.

Hoping Biyomon managed to find out Davis and Veemon's location, Sora returned to the Digiport, where her Digimon partner waiting for her.

"So any luck, Biyomon?" Sora asked curiously.

"Sorry, Sora." Biyomon replied sadly, before she told her human partner. "But every Digimon I asked said they know about Davis and Veemon, but haven't actually seen them or don't know where they are."

"Same here." Sora said back, before the Digidestined of Love let out a small sigh and then stated. "There has to be a Digimon here somewhere that knows where Davis and Veemon are and we're going to find them."

However, Sora's search was brought to a halt when the Digidestined of Love turned around and bumped into something big, heavy and metal, which caused her to fall over, before the Digidestined of Love looked up and was shocked, as the big, heavy and metal thing she bumped into was a Knightmon.

But Sora didn't have to worry, as the Knightmon held out his right arm and said. "Here, let me help you up. My apologies milady as I did not see you down there."

Sora then took her hand into Knightmon's and was helped up, as the Digidestined of Love told Knightmon. "No need to apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Then instead of an apology will you take my aid?" Knightmon asked, which intrigued and confused Sora and Biyomon as to what Knightmon was saying, before he explained. "I couldn't help but hear that you are searching for the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World' and I know where he and his gallant Digimon partner can be found."

"You mean it?" Biyomon questioned in a surprised tone.

"As a knight of honour, you have my word and I would never lie to fair maidens in need of assistance." Knightmon replied in a trustworthy tone, before he pointed northeast and told the Digidestined and Digimon of Love. "Beyond that section of forest is the home to the ones you seek."

"Thank you, Knightmon." Sora replied happily, as she and Biyomon bowed to the knight in Gratitude, before the Digidestined of Love pulled out and activated the power of her Digivice to up Biyomon from a Rookie to a Champion.

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!" Birdramon exclaimed.

After switching from a Rookie level to a Champion level Digimon, Birdramon lowered her body, so Sora could get on her back. And it was after Sora was sitting on a secure part of Birdramon's body that the phoenix Digimon took to the skies and went to the residence of her friends, as the Digidestined of Love wanted to know what was going on between the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship and her other friends, neither aware of what they were getting themselves into.

-Sometime later-

After Sora had spotted Davis and Veemon's new residence within the forest, Birdramon flew down, landing a fair distance away from the home to the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World', before she reverted back to Biyomon and began to make her way to the door alongside her human partner.

But before she could knock on the door, both Sora and Biyomon could hear two familiar male voices moaning out coming from the inside, which got the Digimon and Digidestined of Love to wander away from the door and make it over to a near by window, as curiosity had got the better of them.

While Sora had to bend down to avoid being spotted, Biyomon had to hold onto the ledge of the window due to their obvious height differences, but both were just as confused and stunned at the sight inside.

Davis and Flamedramon were both completely naked, revealing their well-developed bodies, as well as making Flamedramon look like a taller and more muscular Veemon, as they both relaxed on a couch, while both Kari and Angewomon were both naked as well, except for collars that had been placed firmly around their necks, in which Sora and Biyomon could see Angewomon's wings and helmet had digitized, revealing a set of red coloured eyes, but that was only the tip off the iceberg.

Davis and Flamedramon were groaning out from pleasure as both the Digidestined and Digimon of Light had wrapped their breasts between Davis and Veemon's cocks and were licking and kissing the tip of their hard members, only Angewomon was giving Davis pleasure and Kari had Flamedramon's manhood squeezed between her breasts as she pleasured the tip with her mouth, but they weren't alone.

On Davis' right side, Mimi was beside him and was too naked and was only wearing a collar just like Kari's, only it was coloured white, while she was rubbing his chest and kissing around his neck, while Lillymon, who too had been collared like Gatomon, was rubbing Flamedramon's chest and kissing around his neck.

But most shocking off all to Sora and Biyomon was Yolei, who had a violet coloured collar on, was lying on a table before Davis and Veemon, as the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity was locked in a passionate kiss on of the Seven Great Demon Lords, Lilithmon, in which their breasts and pussies were rubbing against one another's, which made both Ken's supposed-to-be-girlfriend and the Goddess of Darkness moan in pleasure in the other girl's mouth.

Knowing something was seriously wrong, Sora and Biyomon were about to leave the Digital World and tell the others at what the Digidestined and Digimon of Love had seen, but they were going nowhere, as an unknown female French voice asked. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Sora and Biyomon turned around and were greeted by the sight of a blond haired girl with shimmering red coloured lips around the same age as Kari, who was wearing a black coloured microkini top, which only covered her nipples, while a black g-string covered her pussy, and around her neck was a black coloured collar.

While standing on her left side was a Floramon, that had been 'altered', just like Gatomon, Palmon and Lilithmon's, in which the Floramon's breasts were around an f-cup, but were somewhat covered by a light blue microkini top, while a light blue g-string adorned around her hips, and just like the other female Digimon inside, she was wearing the same coloured collar and her eyes were the same red as Veemon's.

"Looks like a couple of spies." The Floramon replied, before she asked her human partner. "What shall we do with them, Catherine?"

"We'll let our Masters decide what to do with them." The girl named Catherine replied, before she told Floramon slyly. "But for now, Floramon. I think it's time for them to take a nap."

"Of course, Catherine." Floramon replied, before she exclaimed. "Rain of Pollen!"

Floramon then released a cloud of pollen from her flower-like hands, which engulfed the Digidestined and Digimon of Love, and caused both of them to feel their energy drain away, before Sora and Biyomon's minds fell into unconsciousness, while their bodies fell into Catherine and Floramon's arms, in which they both smiled slyly at the knocked out pair and brought them inside.

-After an unknown amount of time with the Digidestined of Love-

Sora slowly opened her eyes, as the effect of Floramon's 'Rain of Pollen' attack had worn off and now she could feel her energy beginning to return, but as it did, the Digidestined of Love could feel her arms and legs were restrained, before Sora opened her eyes and was shocked to see that she had been stripped of her clothing, her arms and legs were tied to a bed and the someone had shaved all the pubic hair off of her vagina.

"Finally awake, sleepyhead?" Sora heard Kari question in a sly tone, in which the Digidestined turned her head to the right and saw Kari, Mimi, Yolei and Catherine, wearing nothing but the collars around their necks, as they all smiled slyly at the restrained Digidestined.

"Kari, what's going on?" Sora questioned, as the Digidestined of Love tried her hardest to free herself from her bindings, but it was all in vein, as Mimi pointed out. "Stop struggling, Sora. Those aren't any old ropes, they're actually Lillymon's 'Flower Wreaths', and she used more than enough energy in each wreath, so even if you had the strength of WarGreymon you wouldn't be able to escape."

"And as for what's going on is this is part of your 'initiation'." Kari told Sora, which caused the Digidestined of Love to question in a confused and worried tone. "Initiation?"

"That's right your initiation in joining us and become another slave for our wonderful Master, Davis Motomiya." Kari replied, which shocked Sora at what she just heard, and was further shocked when Digidestined of Light took her hands behind her back, showing she was holding a red coloured collar in her right, but not for long, before Kari secured the collar around the Digidestined of Love's neck.

But before the Digidestined of Love could say a single word Sora heard Biyomon loudly cry of pure ecstasy from outside the bedroom, and moments later she was left speechless as to the state of the Digimon who had entered the room.

Veemon entered first, though his size in height had decreased the same couldn't be said about his penis, as his manhood had emerged from its protective sheath, however, the dragon Digimon couldn't be blamed for his erection, as behind him were two of the sexiest female Digimon ever created, Angewomon and Lilithmon, before the angel Digimon and Digimon of Lust moved away from the door, revealing Biyomon, and her new 'appearance'.

Biyomon's breasts and pussy, which were normally hidden behind her feathers, were now exposed and her breast size rivaled that of Gatomon's, and the Digimon of Love's vagina was dripping with sexual fluids after her 'initiation' with Veemon.

And just like Gatomon, Palmon, BlackGatomon and Floramon, Biyomon's eyes were now the same shade of red like Veemon's and the same collar the other female Digimon wore had been placed around her neck.

"Biyomon!?" Sora questioned in a stunned tone.

"It's good to see you're awake, Sora." Biyomon replied happily, as the Digimon of Love didn't seem fazed by the fact that Sora was restrained against her will.

"What happened to you?" Sora asked in a shocked tone, in which Biyomon happily replied, as she wrapped her arms around Veemon's shoulders and began to nuzzle her head on the left side of his neck. "Just a side effect after mating with Veemon and becoming his slave. The same thing will happen to you after Davis mates with you."

"Biyomon, listen to me. Whatever spell Veemon has you under you have to fight it. You've been brainwashed!" Sora stated, which made Biyomon take her head off Veemon's shoulder and then ask curiously. "Master, did you brainwash me?"

"No Biyomon. I only helped open your eyes to show you how much you mean to me." Veemon replied, as the blue lizard gently caressed her left cheek.

"See Sora. Veemon didn't brainwash me. And even if he did I don't care." Biyomon stated, before the Digimon of Love looked deeply into Veemon's eyes and said lovingly. "I never thought I could feel such love I feel for you, Mistress Gatomon and my sisters."

Biyomon then closed her eyes and kissed Veemon on the lips, which the Digimon of Courage and Friendship gladly returned, before Veemon could feel Biyomon's nipples harden against his chest, while Biyomon could feel Veemon's manhood rub against her pussy lips.

And it was after the pair broke from the kiss that Veemon motioned with his eyes down at his penis that Biyomon nodded her head, in which Veemon inserted his cock inside of her pussy, which made both Digimon moan out in pleasure.

"Stop it Biyomon!" Sora demanded, as she couldn't help but watch as her Digimon partner continued to mate with Veemon, but it was then Kari told Sora. "Now, Sora. Don't be that way."

Kari then turned towards Mimi, Yolei and Catherine. "Girls, show Sora the pleasures of serving under our Master."

"Yes, Mistress Kari." Mimi, Yolei and Catherine replied in a loving and obedient tone, before the three got onto the bed, in which Catherine got in between Sora's legs, while Mimi positioned herself on the left side of Sora, while Yolei positioned herself on the right side, before the French Digidestined began to lick the bound Digidestined's pussy, while the Digidestined of Sincerity and the Love and Sincerity began to lick Sora's breasts and nipples, which made her moan out from the onslaught of pleasure.

As Kari watched as the three Digidestined continued to overwhelm Sora with pleasure, Veemon placed his hands on Biyomon's rear end, while Biyomon wrapped her legs around his waist, before the Digimon of Love told the Digidestined of Light, as she moaned out from the incredible feeling of all inches of Veemon's dick inside of her. "Well, we only came in to... Ah... See how Sora was doing... Ah... But it looks like she still needs some... Ah... 'Convincing' before she's let go... Ah... Right, Master...?"

"Sure looks that way..." Veemon groaned out in reply, as he continued to enter and exit Biyomon's threshold while he carried her towards the exit of the bedroom and said to Kari. "See ya... Ah... Later, Kari..."

"See you later, Veemon." Kari replied, as a gentle smile appeared on the Digidestined of Lights face, as Veemon, Biyomon, Angewomon and Lilithmon left the room, but it was after the four Digimon left that Kari's smile turned from sweet to sly, as she turned towards Sora, in which she could see that the Digidestined of Love was trying her hardest not to give into the pleasure of serving as one of Davis' love slaves, but was struggling to do so, as Sora kept moaning out from Mimi, Yolei and Catherine's licking.

'You are strong, Sora. But you will belong to Master Davis.' Kari thought to herself, before the Digidestined of Light ceased Sora's moaning when she placed her right hand on the back of the Digidestined of Love's head and forced her into a passionate kiss, which caused Sora's eyes to widen before they glazed over and then slowly closed, as the Digidestined of Light's kiss transferred the virus from her lips to Sora's, in which the Digidestined of Love felt a surge of excitement go throughout her body as Kari continued to kiss her, which caused her body to transform to gorgeous super-model hourglass state, while Sora's breasts expanded until they were roughly the same size as soon-to-be-Mistresses'.

But it was then Kari broke away from the kiss and smiled when she heard Davis state in a sly tone. "I see you've stared without me."

"Just getting Sora warmed up for you, Master." Kari replied lovingly, before the Digidestined of Light turned around and was pleasantly greeted by her beloved's lips on hers.

And it was after the pair broke from the kiss that Davis made a motion so Mimi, Yolei and Catherine would stop with Sora, which they obeyed, causing Davis to smile at the sight of Sora's sexy new body, as well as seeing the wetness between her legs.

Davis then got onto his bed and untied the bindings around Sora's arms and legs, as Lillymon had made sure anyone other than Sora could remove them, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship asked the Digidestined of Love. "How do you feel, Sora?"

Sora then slowly opened her eyes, revealing they were still glazed over, before the Digidestined of Love managed to reply. "Good... Weird... Davis, why are you doing this...?"

"For a brighter Digital World." Davis replied in a seductive and tone, before he told the Digidestined of Love about how Veemon was the guardian of a virus from his past, how he had used the virus on Kari, Mimi, Yolei and Catherine, while his Digimon partner had used the virus on Gatomon, Palmon, Lilithmon and Floramon, transforming them into their loving and obedient slaves.

And it was after Davis had finished explaining about their duties to benefit their own lives and the lives of every good-hearted Digimon in the Digital World that the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship told Sora. "That's why I want you, Sora. To be in my harem, Join my other lovely slaves and be a part of my life forever."

"Davis... Don't do this... I... I... Tai..." Sora managed to say as she didn't want to end up like Yolei and abandon her boyfriend, but was interrupted when Davis told her in a reassuring and husky tone. "Don't worry, Sora. Forget about Tai and focus on the pleasure."

"Forget... Tai..." Sora replied in a distant tone, which made Davis smile, before he gently inserted is cock into Sora's pussy, which caused the Digidestined of Love to moan out in pleasure and instinctively wrap her arms around Davis' shoulders and her legs around his waist.

Sora thinks in her mind, hazing with pleasure and excitement, 'Davis... He is so big... Never felt so good before... Can't think straight... Just want to feel pleasure...' Sora thought to herself.

After some time passed, Davis turns Sora onto on all fours, in which he continued to pound his manhood into Sora's vagina.

"Don't worry, Sora… This will be wonderful… You to be happy… Just be mine forever… Focus on me… And you will be happy forever..." Davis groaned out.

Sora, her mind overcome with pleasure, couldn't help but to nod her head in reply, as Davis continued to enter and exit her vagina, but then when the Digidestined of Love could feel her orgasm approaching, Sora moaned out. "Oh, Davis... Ah... I can't hold it in... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

After awhile, the two of them couldn't hold it any longer and with a cry of pure pleasure, Sora experienced a huge orgasm and released her sexual fluids onto Davis' cock, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship released a large amount of his seed into Sora's waiting womb.

Davis then removed his manhood from Sora's womanhood, in which the Digidestined of Love let out a pleasured sigh as a bit of their sexual fluids dripped out of her pussy.

"Oh, Master you are still so hard and so dirty." Yolei stated, before the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity offered her Master lovingly. "Allow me to clean you off."

"Thanks, but no thanks, Yolei." Davis happily replied, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship looked down at Sora, who was lying on the left side of his chest, and said. "I think this will be all my newest girl, Sora Motomiya."

Sora then opened her eyes and looked up at Davis, revealing they were no longer glazed over but had returned to normal, only now they had a newfound love for the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship.

"It shall be an honour, my Master." Sora replied in a warm and submissive tone before the Digidestined of Love moved her head toward Davis' cock and began to suck him off, which caused the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to moan in pleasure and approval.

-Within Veemon's bedroom-

Around the same time Davis and Sora began to make love, Veemon and Biyomon were mating on the bed, while on his left was Lillymon, who was completely naked and moaning out in pleasure as Floramon was between her legs and was eating her out, while to his right was Gatomon and BlackGatomon, who had De-Digivolved from Angewomon and Lilithmon, and were moaning in each other's mouths, as they could feel the other's hardened nipples and vagina rubbing against their own.

"You know... Ah... what's ironic...?" Veemon groaned out, as he continued to pound his manhood into Biyomon's vagina.

"What... Ah... is it... Ah... Master...?" Biyomon asked curiously.

"What's ironic is... Ah... Sora's the Digidestined of Love and... Ah... Was trying to keep us... Ah... Apart..." Veemon groaned out in reply, which caused Biyomon to let out a small chuckle at Veemon's before she told him lovingly. "I will... Ah... Never leave you, my Master... Ah... I love you too much..."

"I love you too, Biyomon..." Veemon replied, before the dragon Digimon brought himself and the Digimon of Love into a sitting position and kissed Biyomon on the deeply on the lips, which caused her to immediately kiss her Master back, as well as moan in pleasure from the feeling of his cock entering and exiting her.

And it was after several more thrust that Biyomon was unable to contain herself, in which she cried out Veemon's name in pure pleasure before she released her sexual fluids on his dick, which in turn caused the Digimon of Courage and Friendship to have his orgasm and release his load into Biyomon's womb, but Veemon wasn't out of energy yet, as the blue lizard removed his member from Biyomon's pussy, showing it was still hard.

While Veemon could see that Floramon and Lillymon were both enjoying the pleasure they were receiving from Catherine's Digimon partner licking the Digimon of Sincerity's pussy, the Digimon of Courage and Friendship was aroused at the sight of Gatomon and BlackGatomon making out with each other, in which he was unable to hold back, and before either Digimon knew what happened, Gatomon's dark doppelganger was placed on her back, before the Digimon of Light was placed on top of her and then began to moan out loudly in pleasure as Veemon inserted his dick into her vagina.

Gatomon moaned out in pleasure as all seven inches of Veemon went in and out of her, until a few moments of pleasure later she let out a small groan of disappointment when she felt Veemon's manhood leave her, however, the Digimon of Light was happy when she saw a pleasured expression appear on BlackGatomon's face beneath her, as Veemon's cock entered her.

Veemon repeated this action of pleasuring Gatomon and BlackGatomon until he could feel his climax approaching, in which the dragon Digimon removed his member and groaned out. "Gatomon... Ah... BlackGatomon... I'm going to... Ah... Come soon...!"

Hearing this gave Gatomon an idea to help her Master release, in which she surprised him and BlackGatomon by wrapping her around arms her dark counterpart, before the Digimon of Light passionately kissed her viral copy, which BlackGatomon then returned and caused both feline Digimon to moan in the other's mouth, which greatly aroused the Digimon of Courage and Friendship, in which he couldn't help but to masturbate at the sight.

"Oh, Gatomon... BlackGatomon... Ah... I... Ah...I'm cumming...!" Veemon groaned out, before he couldn't hold back anymore and released his load over the two feline Digimon, which triggered their own orgasms, but thanks to Veemon's stamina and the virus boosting his energy, his dick remained erect and he was still up for another few times to mate, which Veemon's girls looked forward to as well.

-Back with Davis, several hours later-

Within the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's room, Davis was lying on his bed, as Kari was resting on his chest, Sora was snuggled up to his left as Catherine had her arms wrapped around Sora, while on his right was Yolei, who too was snuggled up to him and had Mimi's wrapped around her. While Davis had spent the last few hours enjoying the pleasure of his five love slaves, and though the virus had altered his personality, there was a small part of his morality that made him ask. "Girls, are you happy?"

"What do you mean, Master?" Kari asked curiously.

"What I mean is because of me I changed your lives and just wanted to know if you're all truly happy being my slaves." Davis replied.

"Oh, Master, there's no need to worry about that." Kari replied, before she told Davis in an honest and heartfelt tone. "We are truly happy."

"Mistress Kari is right. I know at first I was reluctant, but after I accepted my feelings, I realized how amazing you truly are and do love you." Sora stated.

"And I love being with you, Veemon and my sisters. I've never been happier." Catherine stated.

Upon hearing the honesty in the girl's voices and seeing the honesty in their eyes, Davis smiled and said happily. "Thanks girls. I feel better from hearing that."

"You're very welcome, Master." Kari replied in a loving tone, before the Digidestined of Light closed her eyes and fell asleep on her beloved's chest, followed by Mimi, Yolei, Catherine and Sora.

As Davis was closed his eyes and was about to go to sleep, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship thought to himself. 'Tai, Ken, I may've taken the girls you care about away from you, but I promise as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship I will make things better for you, me and all of us. And I never break a promise.'


	7. Chapter 7: Replication

Before this chapter begins, I'd like to thanks ShadowLDrago for the suggestion of starting of with a little Angewomon and Lilithmon action and some bondage action. :)

And a big thanks to D-nasty for every Digimon question he's answered for me. :)

-Age of characters-

Ken Ichijouji: Age 16

Sora Motomiya: Age 19

'Sora Takenouchi': Age 19

Yolei Motomiya: Age 16

'Yolei Inoue': Age 16

TRUST ME, It'll make sense later.

Now then, begin!

It had been nearly three days since the virus that Veemon had been buried with eons ago had infected Sora and Biyomon, turning the Digidestined of Love into the final love slave of Davis' harem and the Digimon of Love into Veemon's final mate and adoring Digi-girl slave, however, there were still problems.

-Within Davis' bedroom-

Davis was moaning out in pleasure, as his cock was being sucking on, though his moans were somewhat muffled as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was also eating another slave out, licking around her vagina with his tongue.

"Oh, Master Davis... Ah... That feels so good...Ah...!" Lilithmon moaned in pleasure, as Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship had switched slaves, in which Davis was making love to Angewomon, Palmon, Lilithmon, Floramon and Biyomon, as Veemon was within his room mating with Kari, Mimi, Yolei, Catherine and Sora.

It was then Davis was unable to contain himself any longer, and with a loud groan of ecstasy the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship then released his load into Angewomon's mouth, while Lilithmon came and released her sexual fluids into Davis' mouth, as Palmon, Floramon and Biyomon watched.

'Wow, Veemon wasn't kidding. Lilithmon's cum does have a bitter taste to it.' 'But still, not half bad.' Davis thought to himself, before Angewomon moved to Davis right side, while Lilithmon moved to his left, before Veemon's Mistress asked seductively. "Ready for the main event, Master Davis?"

Normally Davis would immediately get on top of the sexy angel Digimon and would thrust his manhood in and out of Angewomon's pussy, but instead the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship let out a small sigh and said. "I'm not really in the mood." Davis then got out of his bed, put his pants on and as he left the room said to Veemon's mates. "Sorry."

Confused and worried that Davis didn't want to continue to make love to them, Angewomon got up and was about to follow him, but Lilithmon placed her right hand on Angewomon's left shoulder, not only ceasing the angel Digimon's movements, but also turning her around so she was looking directly at the Demon Lord.

"Don't worry, Mistress. I'll talk to him." Lilithmon told Angewomon reassuringly, before the Digimon of Lust stated in a seductive tone. "But just because doesn't want you doesn't mean I don't want you."

Lilithmon then moved her head forward and kissed Angewomon deeply on the lips, in which Lilithmon's Mistress started to kiss her back and even slipped her tongue into the Goddess of Darkness' mouth.

Getting into the kiss, Angewomon and Lilithmon laid back on Davis' bed and continued to make out with one another, in which Palmon wanted to provide her Mistress and slave sister more pleasure and inserted her vine-like fingers the Ultimate level and Mega level Digimon's vaginas, which caused them both to moan in the other's mouth as Palmon's vines entered and exited their vaginas.

Watching Angewomon and Lilithmon, as well as Palmon pleasuring the pair aroused Floramon and Biyomon and made the plant Digimon and avian Digimon decide to join in, in which Floramon moved beside the Digimon of Lust and used her flower-like hands to massage and fondle Lilithmon's breasts, while Biyomon moved beside the Digimon of Light, before Sora's Digimon partner began to massage and fondle Angewomon's breasts, which tickled a little because of Biyomon's feathers, but was still pleasurable non the less.

It was after the angel Digimon and Demon Lord broke from the kiss that Angewomon moaned out. "Ah... Palmon, that's so good... Ah, yes... I'm going to come soon...!"

"And You two are doing an... Ah... Amazing job too..." Lilithmon moaned out to Floramon and Biyomon, before the Goddess of Darkness stated. "Oh, Mistress... I'm cumming...!"

Unable to contain themselves, Angewomon and Lilithmon came at the same time, covering Palmon's vines in their sexual fluids, which she removed from both female Digimon's pussies, before the Digimon of Sincerity placed a vine from each of her hands into her mouth, savouring the sweetness of Angewomon's cum and the bitterness of Lilithmon's cum, and she wasn't the only one.

Angewomon and Lilithmon then got into a position where Angewomon was looking at Lilithmon's shaven pussy, whist the Goddess of Darkness was staring at her Mistress' pussy, before they both began to lick the remaining sexual fluids around their vaginas, filling Davis' bedroom with the moans of Digi-girl on Digi-girl pleasure.

-Earlier, within Veemon's bedroom-

Kari was naked and on all fours, moaning out in Mimi's mouth, as the Digidestined of Light could feel Flamedramon's unarmoured hands on her buttocks, as his cock slid inside and out of her vagina, while behind the Digimon of Courage was Sora, who was moaning out, as Yolei fondled her left breast, Catherine fondled her right and Flamedramon's tail probed its way in and out of her vagina, giving both the Digidestined of Light and Digidestined of Love great amounts of pleasure, though not as much when Davis would make love to them, indicated by their loud moans and cries of pleasure.

But after a few more minutes of mating, neither Digidestined of Light nor Digidestined of Love could take anymore and cried out in pure pleasure as Kari came all over Flamedramon's dick, which sent the blue dragon over the edge and filled Kari's womb with his seed, while Sora released her sexual fluids over Davis' Digimon partner's tail.

After Flamedramon, Kari and Sora had recovered from their orgasms, the Digimon of Courage removed his member from Kari's threshold and his tail from Sora's pussy, before Davis' Digimon partner looked to see Sora, Yolei and Catherine licking his tail clean.

But it was after his tail was cum free that Flamedramon De-Digivolved back to Veemon, which confused the Digidestined girls and further confused them when the blue lizard hopped off his bed.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Something's up with Davis." Veemon stated, as he and Davis had a strong bond and could tell when the other was in a negative mood.

"We understand." Kari replied with a warm smile, as the wellbeing of their Master was more important to them then being pleasured, in which Veemon replied as he left his room. "Thanks for understanding."

-With Davis-

Standing outside the front of his residence was the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World', Davis, who didn't feel much like a hero or a friend, as he had taken Tai's girlfriend and Ken's girlfriend with the virus and didn't know what to do.

As Davis stared at the full moon, wondering what was the best way to make everyone happy, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was interrupted when Veemon walked up to him and asked in a curious and concerned tone. "Hey, Davis, what's wrong?"

"Oh, hey Veemon. I've just been thinking." Davis replied, in which Veemon asked curiously. "About what?"

"Sora and Yolei. I know that they love me and I love them just as much as I love Kari, Mimi and Catherine. But I feel like I've betrayed Tai and Ken. And I just don't know how to make everything right." Davis stated in a confused and saddened tone.

"Why not just let me and Mistress Gatomon use our hypnosis attacks on them to erase any romantic feelings they have or had towards Sora and Yolei?" Davis and Veemon heard Lilithmon ask, in which both the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship turned around to see a naked Lilithmon with nothing but a sly smile on her face.

"I don't think so, Lilithmon. Tai and Ken were truly happy with Sora and Yolei and I took that happiness away from them." Davis replied solemnly, before he stated, as he pulled out his D-Terminal from his right pocket and looked at the Digi-Egg of Friendship. "Everything I've done ever since the virus has been for my own selfish reasons. I don't deserve this. To be the Digidestined of Friendship, let alone a Digidestined after all the lies and deception."

Veemon then snapped, as the 'V' marked Digimon couldn't bare listening to his best friend berate himself and told him angrily, which surprised Davis as he never thought his Digimon partner would ever get into him like this. "Davis, listen to yourself! Who was it that offered his own life to Deltamon to save his friends? You! Who was it that could see that Ken wanted to be a good guy and trusted him when no one else did? You! And who was it that unlocked the power of the Digi-Egg of Friendship? You!"

After Veemon's speech, Davis realized that though he had used the virus for himself, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship remembered that Veemon's 'reminder' stated that he and Veemon would use the Virus, not only to benefit their own lives, but also to bring peace to the Digital World.

It was then Veemon said apologetically. "Sorry, Davis. I kinda snapped."

"That's ok, buddy. I'm glad you did. It made me realize that I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself as we still have a Digital World to save." Davis replied happily.

Hearing Davis was feeling better made Veemon smile, before the Rookie level Digimon nodded his head, as he was glad he was able to help his human partner out of his depression.

"So, are you in the mood now, Master Davis?" Lilithmon then asked in a seductive and sly tone.

"Just a sec." Davis replied, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship had one last thing to ask Veemon.

"Alright. But don't keep us waiting for too long." Lilithmon told Davis enticingly, as the Demon Lord headed back to Davis' bedroom.

"Want to switch back?" Davis asked, referring to making love/ mating with their original slaves, before he told Veemon. "Don't get me wrong Angewomon and the others were great, but I just prefer my girls to yours."

"I understand and sure." Veemon replied happily, before the Digidestined and Digimon of Courage and Friendship went back inside and headed to their two private bedrooms.

"Have fun Veemon." Davis said.

"I always do." Veemon replied, as a big smile appeared on the dragon Digimon's face, before he stated. "Particularly with Gatomon and BlackGatomon. Sometimes it's like being with a dark copy of Gatomon or a light duplicate of BlackGatomon."

'Wait a sec. Copy, duplicate.' Davis thought to himself, before an idea hit him like one of Magnamon's 'Magna Punches', in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship stated proudly. "Veemon, you're a genius."

"I am? How?" Veemon questioned, in which Davis whispered into Veemon's right ear and told the dragon Digimon his idea.

"Davis, that's brilliant." Veemon stated after hearing Davis' plan to make things right with Tai and Ken, before the Digimon of Courage and Friendship said. "And you can count me in."

-The next day-

Within the desert region of the Digital World was a pyramid, the same pyramid where Datamon tricked the older Digidestined and kidnapped Sora, Etemon fused with the Dark Network and where Agumon gained the ability to Digivolve to his Ultimate form, MetalGreymon, and inside his lab was non other than the mini-machine who had supposedly met his demise, but was reborn in the Primary Village, Datamon, who was typing away at a large computer.

"Security systems online, power at one hundred percent, all systems back online." A female computer voice said, which made Datamon very happy.

"At last my lab is back and better then before. It may've taken me some time to get to this stage but it was worth it. At long last I can start my experiments again." Datamon thought out loud in a proud tone, before the machine Digimon thought to himself cunningly. 'And with my upgraded defenses nobody will be able to penetrate my lab. There's a zero point zero, zero, zero, one percent chance.'

However, Datamon was proven zero point zero, zero, zero, one percent wrong when a flash of light shone behind him, in which the Ultimate level machine turned around and was shocked to see that three Digidestined and a Digimon had used the surveillance equipment intended to search for intruders as a Digiport.

And his shock was heightened when the gear-powered genius recognized one of the Digidestined as the same one he tried to experiment on.

"You!" Datamon said angrily, as he didn't recognize the male Digidestined or the violet haired girl, but he did recognize Sora, in which the tiny technician of technology demanded, as he prepared to fight the unwanted guests. "State your purpose for intruding within my lab."

"It's good to see you to metal-head." Sora replied in a droll tone, before the Digidestined of Love "My Master is the one who wishes to see you, the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World'."

Upon hearing that, Datamon was stunned as the machine Digimon knew he was no match for the Digimon that wiped out Kimeramon, MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon, and even if by some stoke of luck he did then he would be seen as the most hated Digimon ever created and knew countless fan, friends and admirers of Davis and Veemon would storm his lab and tear the data creator until he was nothing but a pile of scrap, wires and microchips, in which the mechanical mastermind knew the logical thing to do, which was to get on his hands and knees and plead for his life.

"Please spare me. I no longer seek revenge on anyone. I only wish to study, experiment and to get a greater knowledge of the wonderful marvel that is science." Datamon stated, hoping his plea would spare him from one of the most powerful Digimon ever known to the Digital World, but could feel the emotion known as 'fear' spread through his circuits as Davis and Veemon walked up to him.

However, it turned out Datamon had nothing to fear, as Davis and Veemon each encouragingly pat him on the back, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship told Datamon. "Don't worry, Datamon. We know you made mistakes in the past, we all have. But we can see you deserve a second chance. Right Veemon?"

"You bet." Veemon replied happily, before the blue lizard stated. "If the Digimon Emperor can see the error of his ways and can turn into the Digidestined of Kindness, then a robot Digimon once riled with revenge can change too."

Datamon then looked up to see Davis and Veemon smiling at him and could see they had no intention of harming him, in which the machine Digimon thought to himself. 'So the tales of the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World' being an honourable warrior were true.'

"So if you didn't come here to delete me, then what is it you want from me?" Datamon questioned.

"We need your help." Veemon said.

"Of course. How?" Datamon replied, happy to help, not only as they spared him from deletion but also was intrigued as to what Davis and Veemon were planning and its scientific nature.

"Working on a little 'project' you conducted years ago in an attempt to get your payback on Etemon." Davis told Datamon slyly.

-Several minutes later-

Sora had stripped herself of her 'uniform' and was now lying on a metal slab, completely naked, which aroused Davis and Veemon, while having no effect on Datamon, as he was a machine based Digimon and had no desire for sexual occurrences or reproduction.

As Sora laid on the slab, in which bad memories filled her head of how she had been placed in a similar situation with Datamon in the past, but knew her Master and Veemon wouldn't let Datamon do anything that would harm her, and if they trusted the walking bucket of bolts she did too.

"Begin stage one: Replication." Datamon called out, before the tiny technician of technology began to type at the computer, in which a transparent orange beam appeared above Sora's head, before it scanned down to her feet, in which a slab next to her did the exact same thing.

It was then the orange beam slowly moved back up from Sora's feet to her head, and by doing so, a second Sora appeared on the slab next to the original, only there were noticeable differences between Sora and the Sora clone.

Sora's duplicate's eyes lighter shade of brown, as well as glazed over, her hair was still the same colour as the original Sora's, only it went past her shoulders and her breasts were roughly the size they were before she was infected by the virus.

"Stage one: Complete. Data successfully copied." Datamon stated.

"Great work, Datamon." Davis said in an encouraging tone, which made the gear-powered genius feel happy that his work was appreciated, but he still had more to do.

"Begin stage two: Programming." Datamon stated, before the mechanical mastermind pulled out a pair of silver coloured circlets, that each had a small circular blank screen in the centre.

"What are those things?" Veemon asked curiously, as Datamon placed the first device over Sora's head.

"These are an invention of mine. I call them 'memory transferral bands', or MTB for short. I originally intended to use them to transfer my superior intellect within other Digimon to make them as intelligent as me, but because of my lack of social skills, I was unable to acquire willing test subjects." Datamon replied, as he placed the MTB on the Digidestined of Love's doppelganger's head.

"Now then, my dear. All you have to do is relax and think of every memory, every experience, everything that makes you who you are." Datamon told Sora, before the mini-machine went on and explained. "And Sora version two-point o will act and behave similar to you. Only she will believe that she never witnessed certain events in your life, but was only told about them and could picture them as if she had."

"One thing first." Sora said.

"What is it? Datamon questioned curiously.

"I'm not really keen on the name for my copy." Sora replied, in which everyone agreed and Veemon added. "Sora's right. It would get really confusing addressing both of them at the same time."

"Alright then you can rename her." Datamon replied, as the Ultimate machine Digimon could see the logic of identical humans with the same name, before he asked. "What name do you wish to give her? "

"Well, my parents told me if I ever had sister they would name her Serena." Sora replied.

"Very well." Datamon said, before the mechanical mastermind told Sora's clone. "From now on your name is Serena Takenouchi. Do you understand?"

"I understand..." Serena replied in a distant tone.

"Now, if there are no other pressing matters a foot, please begin." Datamon stated, in which Sora then closed her eyes and thought about her past, including her friends, becoming a Digidestined, defeating Apocalymon, the new Digidestined and anything else that was important to her, in which the screen on Sora's MTB showed images of her memories, which transferred to Serena's MTB.

After several minutes, Datamon then announced Stage two: Complete. Programming successful."

Sora then got off of the slab and put her 'uniform' back on, while Serena remained stationary.

"Begin final stage: Bonding Love and Courage." Datamon called out, in which Sora got off of the slab, made her way over to the slab Serena still lay upon and climbed on top of her double.

Sora then closed her eyes and kissed Serena deeply on the lips, as the Digidestined of Love slid her tongue into Serena's mouth, which made the Sora clone moan in the original Sora's mouth.

As Sora continued to kiss Serena, thoughts and memories filled Sora's head about Tai, which transferred directly into Serena's mind through their MTBs, mainly relating to how Tai was brave, selfless and how wonderful the Digidestined of Courage truly was.

And it was after Sora separated from the kiss, in which the Digidestined of Love opened her eyes to see Serena's eyes were no longer glazed over, before Sora asked Serena. "Serena, who do you love and would do anything they told you to do?"

"Tai Kamiya..." Serena replied dreamily, as if Tai was more important than anyone in the world.

After hearing Serena's response, Datamon stated proudly. "Final stage: Complete."

"You got that right, Datamon. Good work." Sora told the tiny technician of technology, before the Digidestined of Love got back on her feet, took the MTB off her head and then asked Serena in a sly and alluring tone. "So, Serena do you wish to see Tai?"

"More than anything, sis." Serena replied, as Datamon had programmed her to believe she was Sora's twin sister, in which Sora and Serena made their way over to the surveillance equipment they had used to get inside, set the coordinates to Kari's old room and then called out as she held out her D-3 at the screen. "Digiport open!"

And in a flash of light, Serena had been sent to the Real World, where Tai was going to be greeted by a big surprise.

"Alright, next subject please." Datamon called out after Serena had left the Digital World, in which Yolei removed violet microkini top, revealing her beasts, before the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity took off her g-string, revealing her shaven pussy, before she laid on the slab.

"Before we begin I assume you wish to change your copy's name too?" Datamon asked curiously, in which Yolei nodded her head and told the machine Digimon. "Miyako. I've always liked that name."

"Very well." Datamon replied, before the mechanical mastermind began to type at his computer and then called out. "Begin stage one of project: Miyako."

-Back in Odaiba-

Within the Kamiya residence, Serena appeared within Kari's old room and smiled when she saw Agumon sleeping on Kari's bed, in which Serena knew Agumon was heavy sleeper and wouldn't be surprised if the amber reptile stayed asleep even if Digmon drilled into the ground right beside him, however Agumon wasn't the one of Courage she wanted.

Serena then exited the bedroom, before she quietly made her way over to Tai's room, slowly opened the door to see the Digidestined of Courage was still sleeping, as it was just past eight o'clock.

Seeing as how it was a mildly warm night last night, Tai slept in a pair of blue boxers, revealing his well-developed body, while his hair was a little more mussed up then usual, but that didn't stop Serena from licking her lips at the sight of how sexy Tai looked to her.

Knowing Tai's parents had left several days ago to visit an old friend who had just recovered from surgery and knowing Agumon wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, Serena quietly got onto Tai's bed and positioned herself, so she was right on top of the Digidestined of Courage and she was staring at his sleeping face, before she lowered her head and gently kissed Tai on his forehead.

It was then Tai let out a yawn, before he opened his eyes and was greeted with the amazing view of a naked 'Sora' in bed with him.

"Sora?" Tai asked in a surprised tone, before the Digidestined of Courage questioned. "What are you...?"

But that was as far as Tai could get in his sentence when 'Sora' gently placed her right index and middle fingers on Tai's lips, moved her head to the right side of Tai's face and whispered in his ear lovingly. "Just relax, Tai. I only want to make you feel good."

'Sora' then took her fingers off Tai's lips, before she moved her head to Tai's chest and began to lick his nipples, which made Tai moan out in pleasure.

As 'Sora' continued to kiss Tai's chest and lick his nipples, she gently traced her right hand down the Digidestined of Courage's chest, before she reached his manhood and began to massage it, until she could feel it was fully erect, in which 'Sora' began to kiss down Tai's chest, until she reached his eight-inch cock, and completely consumed by love, lust and desire, 'Sora' immediately placed a loving kiss on the tip of Tai's penis, before she placed the head of the Digidestined of Courage's member in her mouth and began to suck him off as best as she could.

And it seemed 'Sora' was doing a very good job when Tai placed his left hand on the back of 'Sora's' head and moaned out, as more of his cock entered her mouth. "Sora... That feels so good... Keep it up..."

"Anything for you, my darling." 'Sora' said, as she quickly removed Tai's member from her mouth, before she continued to suck him off, but after a few more minutes of pleasure, Tai was unable to contain himself and released his load into 'Sora's ' mouth, which 'Sora' swallowed with ease, as Datamon had removed her gag reflex during her creation and programming.

"Oh, Tai, did you like that?" 'Sora' asked in a curious and sweet tone.

"Yeah... That was great." Tai replied.

"I'm glad I was able to please you." 'Sora' told Tai happily, before she moved away from Tai, bent her upper body down, lay on her arms, and keeps her lower body, including her pussy and butt in the air, before she told Tai in a pleading tone. "Please, Tai. I can't take it anymore. Please I want you inside me."

Hearing the need for him in her voice and not wanting to let 'Sora' suffer, Tai aimed his hard member before 'Sora's' entrance and then inserted his cock into her vagina, going deep inside of her, and causing 'Sora' to moan from sexual pleasure and excitement.

Tai then thrust his manhood in and out of 'Sora's' pussy, in which 'Sora' moaned out erotically. "Yes... Oh, Yes Tai... Ah... That feels amazing... Ah... Keep going... Ah... Please keep going... Oh, it feels so good...!"

Tai then groaned out in a sexual reply. "Ah... Yeah, Sora... Ah... You are so tight... Ah... It's wonderful... Ah... Oh, yeah...!"

It was some time after their love making that Tai flipped Sora over, so her back was on the bed and she was looking up at Tai as he continued to thrust into her, before 'Sora' then moved and positioned her body upward, so Tai's hands would be on her kneecaps and she could see Tai's manhood driving into her pussy, which greatly turned her on.

Within one hour, both of them were really enjoying the pleasure their beloved was giving them, in which Tai groaned out. "Oh, Sora, I think that you are getting... Ah... Tighter...I can barely contain myself... Ah... This is great... Ah... Oh, yeah Sora...!"

After another hour, Tai and Sora could feel that they were reaching their climaxes, which caused Tai to groan out in pleasure. "Sora, I can't take anymore... I can't... Ah... I'm about to come any second...!"

"Me too, Tai... Ah... I'm so close too... Ah... Please come with me... Oh, Tai... I want to feel inside me...!" 'Sora' cried out in reply, in which the two of them continue on for a few more minutes, but unable to take anymore, Tai and 'Sora' came at the same time, with 'Sora' letting out a cry of pleasure as she released her sexual fluids all over Tai's penis, while Tai groaned out in pleasure and Tai released a huge load of his warm semen into 'Sora's' vagina.

When they were done with their orgasms Tai removed his manhood from 'Sora's' pussy and collapsed onto the bed, while 'Sora' collapsed on Tai's chest, as the pair waited to get their breath and energy back.

"Tai, that was amazing. Thank you." 'Sora' told Tai lovingly, before she deeply kissed Tai on the lips, transferring the virus stored within her body into his, in which Tai's eyes glazed over for a moment before they returned to normal and then he kissed 'Sora' back, with the same amount of love and passion.

And it was after the pair separated from the kiss that 'Sora' could see the love in Tai's eyes, in which 'Sora' had to tell Tai the truth.

"Tai, there's something I have to tell you." 'Sora' said solemnly.

"What is it?" Tai asked, as he could hear the depression in 'Sora's' voice.

"I'm not Sora." Serena admitted sadly, before she explained how she was a clone of the real Sora who had become one of Davis' slaves and was helping him use a virus that Veemon had been infused with in his past to cease all problems and conflicts in the Digital World.

"I'm so sorry for lying to you, Tai. Please don't be mad at me, Sora or Davis." Serena said sadly, as she looked away, ashamed of herself, until she felt Tai gently place his right hand under her chin and lift her head up, so they were looking into each other's eyes, before Tai told Serena. "I'm not mad. Not at Davis, not at Sora and especially not at you, Serena. I can see Davis and Veemon are only trying to help the Digital World and I know that Davis had nothing but good intentions when you were created. And if Sora is happy with Davis than I am too."

"I love you, Serena Takenouchi." Tai said, before he passionately kissed Serena, which took her by surprise for a second before Serena closed her eyes and kissed Tai back.

"I love you too, Tai Kamiya." Serena replied lovingly after she and Tai broke from the kiss, before Tai positioned himself so the Digidestined of Courage was on top of Serena and asked slyly, as Serena could feel Tai's hard manhood rubbing against her pussy lips. "Up for another round?" "Always, my love." Serena replied warmly, before Tai inserted his cock back inside Serena and filled Tai's bedroom with moans of pure pleasure as Tai's manhood continued to enter and exit Serena's vagina.

-Meanwhile-

In the lounge room of the Ichijouji family, Wormon was curled up on couch watching TV, however, the bug Digimon was interrupted when he heard the familiar sound of a Digiport being activated within Ken's bedroom, via his computer.

Wormon then called out curiously. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Wormon. 'Yolei' replied, before she asked in a curious tone. "Is Ken home?"

"He's in the shower right now. But should be finished any minute now." Wormon replied.

"Thanks, Wormon." 'Yolei' said, before she asked the Digimon of Kindness. "When Ken's done, you think you could tell him I'd like to see him in his bedroom for a private discussion?"

Knowing that when 'Yolei' said she wanted to have a 'private discussion', she actually wanted to mate with Ken, which Wormon had no problem with and replied. "No problem."

"Thanks again." 'Yolei' called out, as she got onto Ken's bed, which had been replaced from the bunk beds to a single some time ago, as 'Yolei' waited patiently for the Digidestined of Kindness to take her.

-Within the Ichijouji bathroom-

Ken had just finished drying himself off with a towel and was about to put on a fresh pair of clothes, but before the Digidestined of Kindness could reach for his clothing, Wormon called out from beyond the bathroom door. "Ken?"

"What is it, Wormon?" Ken asked in a curious tone.

"Yolei is here and says that she wants to see you in the bedroom for a 'private discussion'. Wormon replied, which caused Ken to smile and a bulge to form in the towel wrapped around his waist as the Digidestined of Kindness knew what 'Yolei' really wanted.

"Thanks for letting me know, Wormon." Ken told Wormon happily, before the Digidestined of Kindness left the bathroom and made his way over to his bedroom, while his Digimon partner went into spare room to give Ken and 'Yolei' privacy during their mating.

Ken was left speechless at the sight before him, causing him to drop his towel and reveal his eight-inch manhood, as 'Yolei' was lying on his bed completely naked and had a pleasured look on her face, as she had her eyes closed, while her left middle and index fingers were fingering her pussy, in other words, she was masturbating.

"Oh, Ken..." 'Yolei' moaned out, as she opened her eyes, revealing they were sky blue, however, Ken failed to notice 'Yolei's' change in eye colour, as he was too fixated on 'Yolei's' naked form, before 'Yolei' said to the Digidestined of Kindness in a begging tone. "...Please make love to me."

Ken didn't need to hear 'Yolei's' plea, twice and paused immediately got into bed with her, in which the pair shared a deep and passionate kiss, however, Ken momentarily stopped as the virus throughout 'Yolei's' system entered his, causing Ken's eyes to glaze over for a moment, before they returned to normal and the Digidestined of Kindness felt more aroused then before as he continued to kiss 'Yolei'.

After the pair broke the kiss for air that 'Yolei' decided to tell Ken the truth.

'Yolei' then explained how Davis and Veemon were given the duty to use an ancient virus to bring peace to the Digital World and had also used the power of the virus to make Kari, Gatomon Mimi, Palmon, the real Yolei, Lilithmon, Catherine, Floramon, Sora and Biyomon into their loving slaves, while she was actually an almost exact replica of Yolei, named Miyako.

But just like Tai, Ken wasn't mad, as the Digidestined of Kindness knew that Davis and Veemon weren't the kind to cause problems with relationships, and was happy that Yolei and the other girls with Davis and Veemon were happy being their devoted servants, as well as believing Miyako was just as perfect as Yolei, in which Ken had fallen in love with her.

Ken then showed his love to Yolei's doppelganger when he engaged her in another loving kiss, in which his hands began to massage and fondle her breasts as he continued to kiss Miyako, which made Miyako moan in pleasure within Ken's mouth.

But it was then Miyako broke from the kiss and said. "Ken, wait."

"What is it, Miyako?" Ken asked in a curious and somewhat worried tone.

"I just didn't want you to miss out on all the pleasure." Miyako replied, as a smile appeared on her face, before Miyako repositioned herself and Ken, so the Digidestined of Kindness was lying on the bed while Miyako was on top of him, her face directly above his fully erect manhood, and then Miyako began to suck on Ken's penis, while Ken licked Miyako's pussy, which filled them both with pleasure.

For several minutes, Ken and Miyako remained in their positions, pleasuring the other with their mouth, until Miyako had her, filling Ken's mouth with her sexual fluids, while Ken had his own orgasm, filling Miyako's mouth with his cum.

After Miyako swallowed all of Ken's cum, Ken told Miyako. "You taste quite sweet, Miyako."

Miyako then turned her body around, so she was face to face with Ken and replied. "Don't sell yourself, my darling. You taste very sweet yourself. Now, allow me to start off."

Ken and Miyako then engaged in another passionate kiss for several minutes, and during that time, Miyako positioned Ken onto his back, before she broke from the kiss and lowered herself on Ken's hard manhood, moaning out loudly as she could feel his dick go deep inside of her vagina.

Miyako let out a large moan of pleasure, before she told Ken in a loving tone. "Oh, Ken... Ah... I can feel you deep inside... Ah... It feels so good... Ah...!"

Ken then moved him and Miyako on their sides, with Miyako on her left side and Ken on his right, before the Digidestined of Kindness told her in a seductive tone. "I think that we try something 'different'."

Ken then lifted Miyako's right leg into the air with his left hand, goes into a kneeing position over Miyako's left leg, and begins to thrust his cock into Miyako's pussy from this `side position', which caused Miyako to moan out erotically. "Yes... Oh, Yes, Ken... Ah... That's amazing... Oh, please, Ken... Ah... Harder... Please harder...!"

"Anything for you, Mi... Ah... Miyako... Ah...!" Ken groaned out in reply, before the Digidestined of Kindness continued to thrust even harder then before, making member go deeper into Miyako's vagina.

"Yes, Ken, yes... This feels incredible... Ah... Oh, Ken...!" Miyako loudly moaned out in pure sexual pleasure, in which Ken groaned out in reply. "Ah... Yeah, Miyako... This feels great... You are... Ah... So nice and tight... This is incredible... Ah...!"

During the next hour, the only sounds in the room where filled with erotic moans, groans and screams of pleasure, as Ken and Miyako wished that the moment would never end.

However, soon enough both of them could feel their climaxes coming, which caused Miyako to moan out. "K...Ken... Ah... I can't hold it in anymore... Ah...I'm going to come...!"

"Me too, Miyako... Ah...I'm about to come, too... Ah... Oh, Miyako, I'm so close...!" Ken replied.

After several more thrusts, Ken groaned out. "Miyako, I can't... hold it in... Ah... Oh, Miyako...!"

Ken then released his seed into Miyako's womb.

"Oh, Ken... Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Miyako cried out in ecstasy then covered Ken's manhood in her sexual fluids and then both of them collapse onto the bed.

Ken then laid on the bed, while Miyako snuggled up onto his chest and then told him lovingly. "I love you Ken and I always will."

"Me too, Miyako. I love you too." Ken replied with the same amount of love for Miyako, before he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before the pair rested in bed, enjoying the comfort, warmth and company of one other.

-Back in the Digital World-

After 'Project: Miyako' was a success and was sent to the Real World, Davis, Veemon, Sora, Yolei and Datamon returned to home, where they converted the spare room Yolei had been working in to replicate the virus, which still had a few flaws, into a lab for Datamon as the mechanical mastermind too desired a peaceful Digital World and agreed to assist the Digidestined of Love into fixing the remaining bugs within her virus replica.

Datamon was ecstatic, not only was he assisting the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World' and equally famous Digimon partner, Veemon, but had also made friends and a home to call his own, but the tiny technician of technology had modified the television set within his room, so he could return to his old lab if the Ultimate machine Digimon ever needed to retrieve anything of importance he may've left behind or felt homesick, or in Datamon's case, upside-down pyramid sick.

Currently, within Datamon's room/lab, the gear-powered genius was working alongside Yolei into ridding the side effects it had on Matt, Gabumon, Jun and Silvermon.

However, the Digimon of mechanics and Digidestined of Love were interrupted when Yolei moaned in pleasure, as Davis entered the room, moved his left hand under Yolei's microkini top and began to pinch her left nipple, while his right hand slipped down the front of her g-string and began to massage her pussy.

"So, what's the status of the virus?" Davis asked, before he licked behind Yolei's left ear, which sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

"So good, Master..." Yolei moaned in reply, which was an answer to the progress of the virus and the pleasure Yolei's Master was giving her.

"Indeed. We were able to modify strains of the virus, so not only shall its effect shall work on machine Digimon such as myself, but won't have the repercussions of the previous viral exemplification which caused human subjects: Matt Ishida, Jun Motomiya and Digimon subjects: Gabumon and Silvermon to immediately give into their inhibitions and indulge in copulating." Datamon added, which confused Davis a little by the mechanical mastermind's words, but got the gist of what he was talking about.

"Very good work, you two." Davis replied, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship continued to pinch Yolei's nipple and massage her pussy, before told the Digidestined of Love in an enticing tone. "And I think you deserve a 'reward'."

Knowing what her 'reward' would be caused Yolei's 'lower region' to get quite wet, but it was then Yolei asked. "But what about Datamon, Master?"

"Don't think I've forgotten about his contributions." Davis replied, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship told Datamon happily. "Datamon. You too shall be rewarded."

"But I don't think Datamon would like the same 'reward' I'm about to give you." Davis whispered, which made Yolei giggle, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship asked the Ultimate level Digimon. "Think you can keep up the good work solo?"

"Though Yolei's assistance has been most efficient, I feel I can continue the rest alone." Datamon replied happily, in which Davis removed his hands from out of Yolei's 'uniform', picked her up bridal style and left Datamon alone to finish the modified virus.

"What is it with humans and Digimon and their desire of intercourse?" Datamon thought to himself out loud, as the tiny technician of technology continued to work upon the virus that would revolutionize the entire Digital World, before he sighed and went on. "Something about organic life forms I will never understand."

-Within Davis' bedroom-

Davis and Yolei were in bed, both of them completely naked and were engaged in a passionate kiss, but it was then the Digidestined of Love broke from the kiss and moaned out, as Davis' index fingers were gently tracing around her nipples, however, the Digidestined of Love was unable to do anything about it, as her arms and legs had been tied up and a blindfold had been placed around her head.

Davis then moved his face to Yolei's pussy, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship gave Yolei's pussy one long lick, causing shivers of pure pleasure to go down the Digidestined of Love's spine.

"Oh, Master... Ah... Oh, yes... That's it, Master... Ah... Don't stop...!" Yolei called out erotically, in which Davis replied in an enticing tone, "I wasn't planning on it. I want to eat you until you scream my name."

Davis then separated Yolei's pussy lips, exposing her pink, wet, and `shining' vagina, which caused the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to smile slyly, before he told Yolei with a sly and seductive tone. "Yolei, you're so pink and shiny down there. You must really want me."

But before Yolei could reply, Davis then started to suck on Kari's vagina, causing her to get wetter and wetter, in which the Digidestined of Love called out in pleasure. "Yes, Master... Ah... That's amazing... Ah... Take all of my honey, Master...!"

Kari then cried out her Master's name in pure ecstasy, as she experienced her orgasm and released her sexual fluids into Davis' mouth.

Davis then asked Yolei in a loving tone. "How did that feel?"

"Amazing." Yolei replied warmly, in which Davis than told the Digidestined of Love slyly. "Well the best is yet to come."

Davis then untied Yolei's arms and legs, only to reposition the Digidestined of Love on her stomach towards the bed with her buttocks and vagina in the air, before he tied up her arms behind her back, her legs together and placed a ball gag in Yolei's mouth.

"Have you been using those butt plugs like I asked?" Davis questioned, in which Yolei nodded her head in reply, before the Digidestined of Love felt Davis place his hands on her hips and aimed his manhood at the entrance to Yolei's ass and inserted his dick into the Digidestined of Love's ass.

All Yolei could do was moan out in pleasure through her ball gag as Davis' cock continued to enter and exit her rear end, which caused great amounts of pleasure to surge through the pair, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship moaned out. "Y... Yolei, you're so... Ah... Tight in here...So good...!"

Davis and Yolei continued for another few hours, but soon, the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship could feel he was reaching his climax, which caused him to groan out. "Oh, Yolei... Ah...I can't hold in... Ah... Any longer... I'm going to cum...!"

Yolei then nodded her head in reply, as she too could feel her orgasm approaching too, in which Davis was unable to take anymore and yelled out. "Oh, Yolei. I'm cumming...!"

And then Davis released his cum into Yolei's ass, causing the Digidestined of Love to scream in ecstasy through the ball gag and experience a tremendous orgasm.

Davis then removed his manhood from Yolei's entrance, before he untied her and removed the ball gag from her mouth. "Oh, Master. That was incredible." Yolei told Davis in a satisfied tone, as the Digidestined rested her head on her Master's chest.

"I'm glad you liked your 'reward'." Davis replied, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship thought to himself. 'And soon the Digital World will know the happiness I share with Veemon and our slaves.'


	8. Chapter 8: Destiny of the Digital World

END OF THE LINE, I HOPE YOU LIKE WHAT I'VE DONE.

Special thanks to HazardGallantmon, ShadowLDrago, D-nasty and the creator and animators of Digimon Adventure. (If I forgot anyone, tell me and I'll give you credit.)

Chapter 8: Destiny of the Digital World

-Age of Characters-

TK Takaishi: Age 15

Izzy Izumi: Age 18

Joe Kido: Age 20

Cody Hida: Age 13

Davis, Veemon and their slaves were very pleased as it had been five days and thanks to the tireless efforts of Yolei and Datamon the virus was now complete, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship had managed to convince the other Digidestined and their Digimon partners to join him for lunch at Digitamamon's restaurant, where Davis had a job as head chef, not only to show responsibility, maturity and make Digi-Dollars, but to also improve on his skills as a cook.

At first, Davis had to do minor jobs, such as cleaning tables and washing dishes, but soon Digitamamon allowed him to actually do some actual cooking, a decision the mysterious creature within his egg armour that was Digitamamon felt was wise, as the teen showed true potential to become an excellent chef, so he took the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship under his wing, so to speak.

And after teaching Davis all he could about cooking, it wasn't long until the student surpassed the master, when the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship presented Digitamamon with a bowl of noodles, which the walking Digi-Egg found delicious and wanted Davis to be his second best chef, Digitamamon the first best, in which the ambitious young chef agreed and was given a hefty pay rise.

And Digitamamon was further surprised and impressed by Davis, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship told his boss earlier that he wished to come into work tomorrow, even though it was going to be Saturday, a day Digitamamon's would be closed and Davis still had a week off working, but his dedication and moxie made the egg armoured Digimon agree and made him proud, as the Ultimate level Digimon knew Davis had what it took for his dream to come true, but that wasn't the only reason the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship wanted to return.

Currently within Davis' bedroom, Davis and Kari were lying on his bed, engaged in a loving kiss, as Davis' hands roamed down Kari's back and gently caressed her rear end, as Mimi, Yolei, Catherine and Sora enjoyed the sight of the Master and Mistress making love, which caused them to get very wet in between their legs.

When Davis and Kari broke from the kiss, the Digidestined of Light asked in a curious tone. "Master, are you sure about this?"

"I am. I know how much time Yolei and Datamon put into fixing up the virus for Veemon and me." Davis replied, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship stated honestly. "And if they have faith that it'll work, then I put all my faith in them."

Kari smiled, nodded her head and then replied in a heartfelt tone. "I know I can trust you, my love."

Davis and Kari then go into another deep and passionate kiss, mating their tongues together and tasting each other's saliva, however, when they break from the kiss Kari looked at Davis' manhood and told him in a seductive tone. "Oh, Master, your dick is getting so big and I know how to make it feel real good."

Davis then smiled and watched as Kari wrapped her breasts around Davis' cock and then began to massage the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's penis with her breasts, while licking the head with her tongue, causing Davis to let out loud moans of approved pleasure.

"Oh, Kari... That's so good... Ah... Yes... You're doing great... Ah... I can barely contain myself... Ah... Oh, yes...!" Davis moaned out in pleasure, which made Kari happy knowing her Master was pleased with her efforts.

However, Davis couldn't contain himself any longer, which caused the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship to groan out. "Kari, I can't take... Ah... Anymore... Ah... I'm going to come soon... Ah... I can't hold it in... Ah... I'm cumming...!"

And then with one load groan of ecstasy, Davis released his cum into Kari's mouth, which she happily swallowed as the Digidestined of Light enjoyed the taste of her Master's cum.

It was then Davis inserted his member into Kari's vagina, causing the Digidestined of Light to loudly moan out in excitement and pleasure. "Oh, Master... You are so deep inside of me... Ah... It feels so good...!"

"Same here, Kari... Ah... I love you so much... And... Ah... I love you girls too..." Davis groaned out in reply, which made all five of his Digidestined slaves smile.

Two hours in their lovemaking, Davis positioned Kari on all fours and continued to thrust as hard as he could making his cock go deep into Kari's pussy, which caused the Digidestined of Light to scream out erotically, while her slave sisters were unable to contain themselves and began to masturbate.

Davis then turned the Digidestined of Light back onto her back, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship told Kari, "K... Ah... Kari, I can't hold it in... Ah... Any longer... I'm going to come...!"

"Me too... Ah... Master...!" Kari cried out in reply.

After a few minutes, Kari felt her peak and with one huge erotic scream, the Digidestined of Light had her orgasm and released her cum all over Davis' manhood. "Oh, Master... Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

That was enough to send Davis over the edge and let out a loud groan of ecstasy, as he filled Kari's womb with his seed.

"Oh, Kari, that was great." Davis said, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship removed his dick from Kari's pussy, in which the Digidestined of Light replied warmly. "And you were just amazing as always, Master."

Hearing that made Davis smile, before his smile turned sly, as the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship watched Mimi, Yolei, Catherine and Sora continue to masturbate.

"Kari, do you think you could keep Mimi 'company' while I 'tend' to Sora, Yolei and Catherine?" Davis asked slyly, in which Kari replied submissively. "Yes, Master."

Kari then moved over to Mimi, laid her down and kissed the Digidestined of Sincerity deeply on the lips, while Davis repositioned Sora, Yolei and Catherine on their backs, in which the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship kissed Sora passionately, while he began to massage and fondle Yolei and Catherine's breasts.

-Meanwhile outside-

Deciding to make the night special for each of his mates, Veemon had Digivolved into most of his Digivolution forms to pleasure each of his slaves.

So far Veemon had mated with Nefertimon as Raidramon, Togemon (who had retracted her spikes in order to avoid harming her Master) Magnamon, LadyDevimon as Flamedramon and Kiwimon as DemiVeemon.

And currently, Biyomon was in her Ultimate form, Garudamon, and was moaning out in pleasure as ExVeemon was massaging her left breast, while the Champion level Digimon was licking Garudamon's right breast.

"Oh, Master Veemon..." Garudamon moaned out in pleasure, even though her Master was in his Champion form he preferred to be called by the form he was first found as, Veemon. "...That's so... Ah... So good..."

ExVeemon then increased the pleasure of Garudamon as the 'X' marked Digimon licked down Garudamon's breasts, past her navel, until he reached her vagina, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids.

It was then ExVeemon began to lash at Garudamon's pussy, which caused her to moan out. "Oh, yes... Ah... That's so good... Oh, Master... Ah... It's so good...!"

But soon, Garudamon was unable to control herself, and with one loud scream of pleasure, released her cum into ExVeemon's mouth.

After Garudamon was done with her orgasm and ExVeemon finished licking, the dragon Digimon told the Digimon of Love. "You taste wonderful, Garudamon."

ExVeemon then laid Garudamon on the ground, spread her legs out, in which the Digimon of Love wrapped her legs around ExVeemon's waist, and the Champion level Digimon moved his massive twelve-inch cock to Garudamon's vagina, rubbing it along her pussy lips, causing her to get wetter and wetter, as well as causing ExVeemon to laugh a little, due to Garudamon's feathers tickling his manhood.

It was then ExVeemon inserted his cock into Garudamon's vagina, going very deep inside of her, in which caused her to give a loud moan in response to ExVeemon's dick, as it stretched her pussy walls out.

"Oh... It is so big... Ah... And so deep... Ah... Please give to me, Master..." Garudamon moaned out, in which ExVeemon began to thrust his member in and out of Garudamon's vagina.

"Oh, Garudamon... You're... Ah... So tight... You must really want me... Tonight... Ah... I can barely... contain myself...!" ExVeemon groaned out from the tightness of Garudamon's vagina walls were putting on his cock, as the dragon Digimon had to hold himself back from climaxing too early.

Both of them continued to mate for around two more hours and as they were doing this, both of their bodies become covered in sweat and it began to trickle down their bodies and onto to the ground.

"Oh, Garudamon, I can't... Ah...I can't contain myself... Any longer... I'm going to come...!" ExVeemon groaned out, as the Champion level Digimon could feel his orgasm approaching, in which Garudamon moaned out in reply. "Yes, Master... Ah... I want to feel you come in me... Ah... Oh, Master...!"

Soon, ExVeemon couldn't take anymore and yelled out, in ecstasy, "Ah... Garudamon, I can't... I'm cumming...!"

And then with one loud groan, ExVeemon experienced his orgasm and releases a huge amount of seed into Garudamon's womb, which threw her over the edge and scream out ecstasy, as the Digimon of Love experienced a massive climax, causing her to cover ExVeemon's manhood in her cum.

After Garudamon's orgasm wore off, she De-Digivolved back to Biyomon, as the Digimon of Love had used up a lot of energy during the time she mated with her Master, whilst ExVeemon maintained his Champion form, in which he rested against a tree.

But it was then ExVeemon looked down to see Gatomon, Palmon, BlackGatomon and Floramon were sitting on his manhood, licking all the remaining cum it, which made the Champion level Digimon smile, as he knew that tonight was going to be a long, yet pleasurable night.

-The next morning-

Davis was wide awake and dressed in his trademark flame decal jacket, pants and goggles, while Kari, Mimi, Yolei, Catherine and Sora were dressed in their respective 'outfits', as today was the day, the day the virus would be unleashed upon the Digital World.

"Veemon, wake up." Davis said, as he began to knock on his Digimon partner's bedroom door, however there was no response.

It was then Davis opened the door, expecting to see Veemon and his slaves still in bed asleep, but the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship was surprised to see Veemon's room was empty.

'What the? Where are you Veemon?' Davis thought to himself.

But it was then the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship's question was answered when he heard Kari giggle, before the Digidestined of Light called out. "If you're looking for Veemon, Master, he's outside."

Listening to Kari, Davis made his way outside and laughed a little to see ExVeemon sound asleep, as Gatomon, Palmon, BlackGatomon, Floramon and Biyomon were resting on his semi-erect cock.

It was then ExVeemon let out a yawn and opened his eyes, in which he heard Davis' voice say slyly. "Well, it looks like someone had an interesting night."

"You could say that." ExVeemon replied, as he looked over at his human partner, before the Champion Digimon asked. "But we don't have time to sleep. We've still got a Digital World to change, right?" "Right." Davis replied, before he left ExVeemon alone to wake up his mates and get ready for what the day had in store for them.

-That afternoon-

Within Digitamamon's restaurant the Digidestined, featuring Tai, 'Sora', Matt, Jun, Izzy, Joe, Ken, 'Yolei', TK and Cody all sat around a table, while their Digimon partners, minus Gatomon, Palmon, Biyomon and Hawkmon sat on the floor.

While they were a little curious as to where Kari, Mimi, Sora and the Digimon were, Davis assured that they would arrive soon.

As the Digidestined and Digimon began to talk, practically about how Jun and Silvermon had moved in with Matt, Gabumon and their father, 'Sora' and Biyomon had moved in with Tai and 'Yolei' and Wormon had moved in with Ken Davis and Veemon were cooking in the kitchen.

"The noodles are almost done, guys." Davis called out, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship thought in a sly tone, as he got out the vial of perfected virus, poured it into the bowl and began to stir it into the noodles. 'Just have to add the 'secret ingredient'.'

Moments later a bowl of Davis' noodles were presented before all his friends, including Digitamamon, in which they happily ate the noodles and couldn't believe the taste, it was incredible.

After everyone had finished eating Digitamamon commented happily. "Davis, this is by far the best batch of noodles I've ever tasted in my life."

"Yeah, what's your secret?" TK asked in a curious tone.

"Well, I had a little help." Davis replied, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship told his friends everything, from the discovery of the virus, Veemon's origins, the Digidestined and Digimon they loved, Datamon creating Serena and Miyako and that the real Sora and Yolei were with Gatomon, Hawkmon and BlackGatomon in the Real World, using their hypnosis attacks on the Takenouchi and Inoue families to 'modify' their memories into believing Serena was Sora's twin sister and Miyako was another sibling of the Inoue family.

After the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship had said everything important he could think of, Tai stood up and walked over to Davis, which worried him a little as to what the older Digidestined leader was going to do, but was pleasantly surprised when Tai held out his right arm and told him. "Great work, Davis. I'm proud of you."

Davis then held out his right arm and shook Tai's hand, in which the Digidestined of Courage went on and said. "I do admit I'm a little disappointed that you kept this stuff secret, but I can see how you would expect us to think what you were up to was causing trouble, but you don't have to worry as we're all on your side. Right guys?"

"Right." All of Davis and Veemon's friends replied, as Tai and Davis broke from their handshake.

"Davis, I can see you are worthy to be called the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World'. But what's more you're worthy to be called a Digidestined and a true friend." Tai told Davis happily, before he embraced the younger Digidestined in a hug, which filled Davis with happiness, as he saw Tai like an older brother and couldn't help himself but to hug his 'brother' back.

-Several weeks later-

Digitamamon's restaurant business was more successful then ever before; thanks to the latest dish the egg shelled Digimon had added to his menu, 'the Hero's Noodles', which had a little 'kick' to its flavour.

Digimon of every type and variety loved the taste of the reasonably price noodles, which filled them with a full stomach and a feeling of content, like nothing in the Digital World could pull them into depression and they could achieve anything they put themselves up to.

And another effect was if a Digimon had a mate or some Digimon they loved, they would have the urge to seek them out and find a private place for them to mate, where in they would unknowingly transfer the virus from their own system into the other's.

-At the residence of the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World'-

Kari was lying on her back and was engaged in a deep kiss with Yolei, who was on top of her, in which their breasts were rubbing against each others, while Davis was behind them and was moving his cock in and out of Kari's vagina, as Mimi, Catherine and Sora waited for their time with their Master and knew it was worth the wait.

"Oh, Master... Ah... You are so deep... Ah... It's so... Ah... Good...!" Kari moaned out, before Davis removed his manhood from Kari's vagina and placed his penis inside Yolei's pussy, which caused the Digidestined off Love to moan in pleasure.

Davis continued his ministrations of entering and exiting Yolei's pussy, before he would exit her completely and would pleasure Kari and vice versa for the next two hours.

But after the two hours were up, Davis groaned out. "I... Ah... Can't hold it... Ah... Anymore... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

Davis then let out a loud groan of pleasure, filling Kari's womb with his seed, which triggered Kari's orgasm and covered her Master's dick in her cum.

'One down, four to go.' Davis thought to himself, before the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship removed his cock from Kari's threshold and placed it within Yolei, earning a loud cry of pleasure from the Digidestined of Love.

-Within Veemon's bedroom-

Veemon was in his champion form, Flamedramon, completely naked, as he laid on the bed, while Angewomon had implied herself on his manhood, Lillymon was sitting on Flamedramon's chest as he ate her out, while Floramon and Biyomon were both moaning out as Flamedramon had inserted his index and middle fingers into their pussies, while Lilithmon was at the end of the bed, enjoying the pleasure of Flamedramon's tail entering and exiting her, and would soon change their positions, as they could all feel their orgasms coming.

In short, it seemed that the Digital World was ushering in an era of peace, thanks to the noble Digimon, Veemon and the 'Legendary Hero of the Digital World', aka: Davis Motomiya, the selfless hero whose name would be forever known to Digimon kind.

The End.


End file.
